Continuum
by FLUFF-N-UTTER-1
Summary: Abby and Connor are back from the cretaceous. (4.1-4.7 AU) A/N Story picks up right after Transitions Too.
1. Mayhem, Mania and Monday

**Disclaimer: Primeval does not belong to me. This is fan fiction, not for profit.**

**Any references to people, places, businesses etc is entirely fictitious.**

**A/N Story picks up right after Transitions Too (AU).**

_4.1 AU Mayhem, Mania and Monday _

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Lester was in the conference room early, preparing for the Monday morning team meeting. For the first time in ages, the entire team… plus one… was going to be present. In the confines of the closed room, Lester relaxed and allowed a small smile to cross his face. The sound of footsteps approaching echoed in the corridor outside the room. Lester's smile disappeared before the conference room door opened. He looked up from the laptop.

"Danny," greeted Lester in surprise. "You're early."

"Yeah gov," replied the tall red-haired man. "Just wanted to bring you up to date before the meeting…"

Lester frowned. The purpose of the Monday morning team meeting was for Lester to bring the team up to date.

"What are you talking about?" asked Lester.

Danny walked further into the room. The team leader pulled out a chair from the conference table and sat down. He leaned towards Lester.

"Abby and Connor's flat burned down early Saturday morning," replied Danny.

At Lester's alarmed expression, Danny leaned back and raised both hands in the air.

"Nobody was hurt," continued Danny "and all their pets got out safely too."

"Well that's something," began Lester.

"But there's something you should know…," interrupted Danny. The man leaned forward again and lowered his voice.

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

In the break room, Jess was pouring sugar into her coffee. She stared at the blonde woman standing before her dressed in a stretchy blue gym suit.

"Abby," asked Jess "did I hear you right?"

"The flat burned down Saturday," repeated Abby.

Jess gulped and her eyes widened.

"What happened?"

"I don't know how the fire started," said Abby "but when I woke up the smoke detector was going off."

Abby poured herself a hot cup of tea, and she remembered.

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

_In the early darkness of Saturday morning, Abby awoke to the faint buzzing noise of the smoke detector. At first she didn't recognize the sound. She blinked and opened her eyes and realized she was home in her own bed. That dratted buzzing continued._

_Abby rolled over. She intended to get out of bed and go check on the noise. Finding herself face to underarm with a sleeping Connor Temple put a momentary pause to that plan. She breathed in the sweet scent of her frangipani bubble bath. When they had finally arrived home last night, they both wanted a hot bath, clean clothes and bed. They'd settled for two out of three. _

_The dark hairs curling in front of her eyes fluttered as she exhaled. Abby's blue eyes opened wide. She lifted her gaze. The ring on the chain around his neck was visible on Connor's chest. It gently rose and fell with each breath he took. The lips that had kissed her so thoroughly last night were open slightly. One of his legs was sticking out from beneath the dark red comforter. Abby licked her lips. She might not have moved, except for the added sound of feet pounding down the stairs and across the living room floor. _

_"Abby, Connor," shouted Stephen "don't you hear the alarm?"_

_Abby sat up in the bed. She grabbed the soft pink bathrobe draped across the headboard and slipped it on. A moment later, Stephen pushed open the door and poked his head in. _

_"There's a fire," exclaimed Stephen "we need to get out before the flat burns up!"_

_"There's a fire extinguisher," replied Abby._

_"Where?" asked Stephen. _

_"In the kitchen." _

_Stephen opened the door wider. Behind him, Abby could see into the kitchen. The antiquated gas stove was ablaze. Fingers of flame rose, seeking… searching… finally finding the cabinets above the stove. _

_"Not likely to do any good," snorted Stephen at her response._

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

"What?" asked the ARC's irascible director.

Lester narrowed his eyes as he gazed at Danny.

"No, no," Lester added in a snide tone "let me guess... you wanted to give Abby and Connor a warm welcome home... so you set the fire."

The former copper frowned at his boss.

"Arson is not a joking matter," replied Danny. "I think the CCTV might give us an idea who did set the fire."

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

"There are only a few times I've ever been that scared before," admitted Abby.

Jess suddenly realized sugar was still pouring from the canister into her coffee. She tilted the sugar container upright and set it down on the table.

"How did you get out?" asked Jess.

Jess stirred the coffee once, then lifted the cup to her lips and tasted. She made a grimace. Then Jess walked over to the sink to stand next to Abby. Jess poured the overly sweetened drink down the drain as Abby started to talk again.

"It was Stephen actually," said Abby "at first... I thought he ran out on us..."

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

_Stephen abruptly turned towards the living area, leaving the bedroom door ajar. Beneath the anomaly research model, he grabbed Sid by the scruff of his neck. Holding the squealing diictodon, Stephen then glanced around the room uncertainly. Spying Nancy near the old sofa, Stephen strode towards the creature. He picked up the second diictodon and tucked the squirming therapsid under his arm. Stephen headed to the front of the flat. He opened the door and disappeared. Abby turned to gaze down at the sleeping man beside her. _

_"Connor," called Abby. _

_She shook his shoulder, and then she shook him harder. His brown eyes opened and blinked. Connor smiled at her. He started to speak, but Abby silenced him._

_"Hurry," urged Abby "we've got to get out of the flat."_

_She stepped out of bed and scurried around to the other side. Connor sat up, looking around in confusion. _

_"What?"_

_Abby handed him the crutches from where he had left them leaning against the wall. He swung his legs over the side of the bed and put one foot on the floor while positioning the crutches. _

_"Where's me pants?" asked Connor._

_"I threw them in the bin last night," replied Abby. "Remember?"_

_Most of the clothes they had worn since June had gone into the rubbish bin after their bath. Only their boots and Connor's belt had been worth saving. With other thoughts on their mind, they'd decided clean clothes could wait until morning. The boxes of Connor's things that had been sent over from Lester's flat were still sitting by the doorway to the kitchen waiting to be unpacked. _

_"I can't go outside like this," protested Connor._

_"You can't stay inside either," snapped Abby. _

_The flat felt far hotter than a late August morning in London warranted. Abby threw the comforter over Connor's shoulders. _

_"Stand up!" _

_Connor stood, balancing his weight between his right foot and the crutches. Abby strategically draped the comforter around his body. She grabbed his leather belt off of her dresser and cinched it around his waist. Something crashed in the rooms beyond. _

_"I've got to get Rex and the other pets out," said Abby. She looked directly into his dark brown eyes. "Can you make it out on your own?"_

_"Abby, I can manage just fine," replied Connor "but I'm not going without you." _

_She led the way into the main room of the flat. In the few short minutes since they had awoken, fire had invaded the living room. Flames were now clawing their way up the wall between the kitchen and the living area. The three-dimensional anomaly research model was ablaze. Fire flickered ever higher, soaring upwards to the loft area._

_Abby coughed. The walls crackled as fire heated paint and plaster. A second something crashed, and Abby realized it was another kitchen cabinet coming off the wall. _

_"Rex!" cried Abby. _

_She turned her head to look upwards. "Rex!"_

_"He's already out." _

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Lester raised his eyebrows in surprise. He hadn't really thought the fire was set deliberately.

"What makes you think," Lester asked "that the cause was arson?"

"Stephen called me," Danny answered "I got over there as quick as I could... spoke to the fire warden..."

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Abby raised her cup of tea to her lips with both hands. She blew on it and took a cautious sip.

"Stephen left," continued Abby "but then he was back again… without him… I don't know if we would have made it out."

Jess shivered involuntarily at Abby's words. Then Jess turned to face the coffee pot to get control of her features. Jess started to pour herself a fresh cup of coffee as Abby continued.

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

_Abby turned in surprise at the voice. Stephen stood at the flat's entrance._

_"__You're back?" asked Abby._

_"__If you drape Lady Medusa around me neck Abby," Connor called from behind her, "I can take her, and then you can grab the iguana tank."_

_Abby turned to see Connor standing beside the snake's large glass habitat. _

_"__Connor," Stephen directed "you need to get moving… now. You're on crutches. It will be hard enough to get you out."_

_"You can't carry a snake like that __Connor," agreed Abby "and a python around your neck will just make it harder for you to walk. Let's get you out first."_

_"__I'm not going without you."_

_Abby nodded. Fair enough, she'd said that to him more than once. The smoke stinging her eyes wasn't the only thing making her blink. Abby picked up the iguana tank and started walking towards the door._

_"__Come on now Connor," she coaxed. _

_Connor started hobbling towards the front door. Stephen was moving further into the living room. He was crouching low, with his face tucked into his elbow._

_"__Stephen!" shouted Abby. "What do you think you're doing?"_

_"__Get out," said Stephen. "I'll be right with you."_

_Abby reached the entryway. She set the iguana tank down for a moment on the little table beneath the mirror. It was a little easier to breathe by the open front door. Connor caught up with her. His worried gaze met hers._

_"__Go on Connor," urged Abby. "I'll be right behind you."_

_"__You first," insisted Connor. _

_Abby rolled her eyes. She grabbed the three framed pictures off the table and laid them on top of the iguana tank. Then she turned to give one last look through the flat. Stephen was coming towards the front door carrying something._

_"__Stephen!" she called "Hurry."_

_Abby lifted the heavy tank again and started down the steps. Connor followed. Stephen finally joined them on the sidewalk carrying a box._

_Across the street, Abby could see Sid and Nancy steaming up the rear window of the mini as their snouts and front feet pressed against the glass. Atop the mini Rex sat swishing his tail back and forth. Abby could hear sirens in the distance. The fire brigade was coming. Neighbors were coming out onto the street too. _

_"__We should get across the street," said Connor._

_"__Yeah," said Abby "and get Rex into the car before anyone sees him."_

_"__Maybe we should get Connor in the car too," Stephen suggested with a smirk, "before he gets arrested for indecent exposure."_

_"Oi!"_

_Together, the three crossed the pavement. Abby set the iguana tank on the hood of the mini. Connor was soon settled in the front passenger seat. Rex joined the diictodons in the back seat. Abby turned to look at the flat. Smoke was now seething out the front door. Abby turned to look at Stephen. He walked around the car and opened the driver's side door._

_"__You shouldn't have gone back," said Abby._

_"__Had too," replied Stephen "needed a box." _

_He tilted the box he was carrying so Abby could see. Inside the box, coiled in an angry curl, was Lady Medusa. Inside the car, Connor tilted the seat forward so Stephen could put the box full of python on the rear floorboard._

_Abby moved the photographs from the iguana tank, setting them on the hood. She lifted the tank up, handing it to Stephen. He in turn handed the tank to Connor. _

_"You'll have to hold it," said Stephen "the back seat is getting pretty full."_

_The fire truck arrived just then, sirens blaring, lights flashing. Men were shouting and unraveling hoses. _

_"__You need to move that car," shouted one of the firemen._

_Men aimed hoses at the flat. Water sprayed._

_"__Moving it," said Abby. _

_She grabbed the pictures off the hood of the mini and hurried to the driver's side of the car. Abby took the keys from Stephen and climbed into the front seat. She pulled the car forward along the kerb getting out of the way of the firemen. Stephen trailed behind them on the sidewalk. _

_As the sun rose, the three watched the firemen battle the roaring flames. For a moment it seemed as if the brave men would tame the blazing beast. But then a low rumbling explosion was heard from the rear of the building. The roof seemed to ripple. Men shouted and retreated from the flat. The building seemed to give a huge sigh... the roof rippled once more and then slowly collapsed. Smoke, soot and ashes rolled in clouds up the street. _

_Stephen doubled over coughing. Inside the mini, Abby and Connor stared at each other._

_"__We're home," said Connor "and homeless…"_

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_


	2. Military Medley and Monday

**Disclaimer: Primeval does not belong to me. This is fan fiction, not for profit.**

**Any references to people, places, businesses etc is entirely fictitious.**

******A/N Story picks up right after Transitions Too (AU). **

_4.1 AU Military Medley and Monday_

"_We're home," said Connor "and homeless…"_

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Lester held up his hand at Danny's headlong rush of words.

"Say that again?" asked Lester.

Danny rolled his shoulders and leaned back in the conference room chair. He stretched out his long legs and crossed his ankles.

"The fire started in the kitchen," Danny said "it looked like a stove fire, but… the explosion..."

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Jess stopped pouring the coffee. She set the pot back down on the burner. Then Jess ran one hand down the front of her bright red dress, smoothing out the skirt and trying to regain her composure. She took a deep breath before she lifted her gaze and stared at her blonde co-worker.

"Where have you been staying," Jess asked in concern "since your flat burned down?"

Abby shook her head and took another sip of her tea. Then she started to explain.

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

_Danny pulled the ARC's big SUV up in front of the tiny yellow mini just moments after the explosion. The lanky redhead climbed out of the vehicle and sauntered over to join Abby, Connor and Stephen. He bent his knees and stooped by the passenger side door. Connor greeted him._

"_Danny, how did you know to come?" asked Connor. "We only just got out." _

"_Didn't Stephen tell you?" replied Danny. "He called me…" _

_On the sidewalk on the other side of the mini, Stephen was still bent over coughing. Danny's voice trailed off. He looked questioningly at the younger man. Inside the car, Abby turned away from Danny and stuck her head out the driver's side window to look at Stephen._

"_Are you all right?" she asked. _

"_Yeah," replied the muscular young man._

_His eyes were watering and his face was streaked with soot and ash, but Stephen grinned at Danny. _

"_Took you long enough to get here," said Stephen. _

_"He got here pretty quickly," objected Abby. She turned back to face Danny. "Even with hardly any traffic to worry about this early on a Saturday, you must have been speeding."_

_Danny gazed past Connor, locking his eyes directly on Abby. _

"_That's not important," said Danny in a quiet tone "the important thing is no one was injured." _

_Danny paused a moment taking in the appearance of his friends. Connor sat wrapped in what had once been a red comforter. It was now covered with soot and ash, giving the cloth a grayish color. Beyond him, Abby was sitting in the driver's seat wearing a robe that had once been pink, but was now also streaked with gray. They both smelled like smoke._

"_And right now," continued Danny "we want to get you out of the danger zone here… safely settled… with a bath… clean clothes… and a good hot breakfast."_

"_Everything I owned was in that flat," protested Abby "we only have the clothes we're wearing…"_

"_Speak for yourself," interrupted Connor. "The only clothes I've got are the spares I keep in the locker at the ARC."_

"_Connor, you're a genius!" exclaimed Danny. _

"_What?" asked Connor "What did I say?"_

"_Abby drive to the ARC," continued Danny "I'll call Becker… he'll meet you there. I'm sure there will be room for all of you and your pets to stay there this weekend."_

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Lester listened to Danny describe Saturday's events. When Danny relayed what the fire chief had said, Lester's eyebrow went up.

"Someone tampered with the gas lines," said Danny.

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Jess looked at Abby in surprise.

"You, Connor, and Stephen," asked Jess "stayed at the ARC this weekend?"

Abby shook her head.

"No, just our pets stayed," explained Abby "Connor was finally able to get some clothes, but there wasn't any spare room."

Jess looked at Abby in confusion. The security staffing area had four separate rooms with bunk beds for those times when work required overnight stays. The break room that Abby and Jess were in held a lumpy sofa. And in the medical area there were examination tables and a separate quarantine room.

"Danny didn't know," said Abby "this was the weekend the Sandhurst recruits were being hosted here…"

Abby shrugged in response to Jess's questioning gaze.

"It's some sort of work experience program," Abby explained "two dozen junior recruits... learning about the ARC. Becker and Ryan set it up."

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

_Becker arrived at the ARC shortly after Abby and Connor. He saw the bright yellow mini parked in the loading area, but there was no sign of his friends. A sound in the corridor alerted him to the arrival of Abby. She was followed by three young recruits. _

"_Danny called… said there had been a fire," the tall soldier asked "are you alright?" _

"_Yeah," said Abby._

_She stopped walking and put her hands on her hips. Abby might have been dressed in a short pink robe covered with gray soot, but Becker thought she stood like a commanding officer on a battlefield. She directed the young men, barely out of their teens, to the mini. One picked up Sid, another picked up Nancy, the third… very gingerly picked up the box holding Lady Medusa._

"_You two put Sid and Nancy in the same pen where I put Rex," instructed Abby "but the python needs a separate holding tank."_

"_I don't suppose," asked the white faced young recruit "that I could take the iguanas instead?"_

_Abby rolled her eyes. _

"_Becker," asked Abby "would you take Lady Medusa?"_

_The Captain stepped forward and took the boxful of snake from the young recruit. The sandy haired young man gave a sigh of relief and picked up the iguana tank instead._

"_Set the iguana tank on my desk," Abby called as the young man hurried after his companions. _

_Becker looked from the python he was now holding to Abby. He raised one eyebrow questioningly._

"_We need to get the pets situated," Abby explained "they're frightened."_

_It was typical that Abby would put the creatures before herself, thought Becker as he walked up to Abby. _

"_Where's Connor?"_

_Abby blinked. She looked at the tall soldier. He was dressed in civilian clothing, blue jeans and a black button down shirt. _

"_Connor wanted to help," replied Abby "but he was tripping all over the place… I sent him to the locker room to get showered and changed."_

"_Good idea," chuckled Becker._

_He bent his knees to bring him down face to face with Abby. _

"_If you don't have a change of clothes of your own," the soldier directed "take my cell phone out of my shirt pocket, call Sarah… I know she keeps extra gym clothes in her locker… you should get showered and changed too."_

_Abby sighed and reached for his cell phone._

"_I'll take Lady Medusa to the menagerie," said Becker as he started walking away. "I'll meet you and Connor in the break room when you're ready to go."_

"_Go?" asked Abby "I thought we were staying here."_

"_Can't," replied Becker "we've got company." _

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Lester looked at his watch briefly and then turned his gaze back to Danny.

"Would you stop by Cutter's office... let him know," said Lester "he should know what's happened before this morning's meeting."

"Good idea gov," said Danny.

The tall man pushed back his chair and rose to stand. He then headed out of the conference room in search of Cutter. Lester watched the team leader leave before he picked up the phone and pushed some buttons. A female voice answered, brining a smile to Lester's face once more. But it was gone quickly as he began to brief the woman on the news.

"Vivian," said Lester "there's been a fire and an explosion… at Abby and Connor's flat."

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Jess looked at the petite blonde.

"So where did you stay?

Abby smiled at the young woman's obvious concern.

"We're all spread out," replied Abby "Stephen stayed with Danny and Percy… Connor and I are at Becker's flat."

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

_By the time Becker reached the break room Connor was already there. The young scientist was dressed in snug red jeans and a purple t-shirt. His clothes looked crumpled, as if they had been crammed in his locker for several months. And thought Becker… they probably had been. _

_Connor's dark brown hair was wet and slicked back from his face. The dark stubble on his face made him appear paler than usual. Connor was sitting at a round table near the counter absent mindedly stirring a cup of coffee. His crutches were leaning against the wall behind him. Connor's eyes flew open as Becker entered the room._

"_Hey, Becker," greeted Connor "sorry to get you out so early on a Saturday. I imagine you weren't planning on being back at work until Monday."_

"_Not a problem," replied Becker. "I'm usually up early anyway."_

_Becker reached towards the coffee pot. He looked at the cold dregs in disgust. He walked to the sink and started rinsing out the carafe. _

"_Sorry," said Connor "I got the last cup."_

"_You're going to drink that stuff?" asked Becker. "I think it's from last night."_

"_Not really drinking it, yeah," said Connor as he continued to stir the coffee._

_Stephen and Danny entered the break room just then. Stephen was still covered in a fine layer of soot and ash, but it looked as if he had tried to wash his face since Connor had last seen him. _

"_Good," said Danny "glad to see you made it here alright."_

_"We've been working at the ARC for three years," replied Connor "we're not likely to get lost coming here now."_

_Connor was staring at Stephen. _

"_You're younger than he was," said Connor in a puzzled tone "I didn't realize that yesterday."_

"_Yeah," replied Stephen "I figure I'm about twenty-seven now."_

"_What?" exclaimed Connor. "You're younger than me." _

_Stephen tried hard to keep a straight face as he gazed at Connor._

"_And," continued Connor "you might even be younger than Abby too." _

"_Is that a problem Connor?" asked Stephen._

"_No… I mean… it's just weird," replied Connor. "I'm used to you… being older… more mature… Professor Cutter's lab assistant and all… all responsible and serious."_

_Stephen chuckled._

"_Well," said the younger man "now you have to be the mature one."_

_"Where's the fun in that?" asked Connor._

_Connor looked past Stephen to see Abby enter the break room. She was dressed in a pair of __gray stretch pants and a long sleeved burgundy Henley top imprinted with little gray curlicues. She was rubbing a towel over her blonde hair. _

"_Ooh, look at you," said Connor "thought you were going to be in sweat pants."_

"_This is what Sarah calls gym clothes," responded Abby. The form fitting clothing was a bit more stylish than the loose fitting pants and baggy t-shirts that Abby usually wore to the gym. Abby sat down in a chair next to Connor._

_Becker set the empty coffee pot on the dish drain to dry. He turned around to face the rest of the team. Stephen pulled out a chair and set down at the table with Connor and Abby. Danny was rocking back on his heels, looking quite pleased._

"_Well the two of you are safely settled, showered, and dressed," said Danny in a satisfied tone "All we need now is to get Stephen cleaned up and a good hot breakfast for all…"_

"_They can't stay at the ARC," interrupted Becker._

"_What?" asked Danny, "Why not?"_

"_It's recruit weekend," answered Becker. "There's no room."_

_Danny looked startled at Becker's words. Connor looked worried._

"_Hotels are expensive," said Connor. "My identification, money, bank card… everything… was in the flat."_

"_Mine too. And I really don't want to pay money for a hotel," said Abby "when we're going to have to replace everything… don't really know what insurance will cover."_

"_Hotels aren't very secure," said Danny. _

_Danny and Becker exchanged a glance._

"_Stephen can squeeze into my place with Percy and me," said Danny "but we need some place for Abby and Connor."_

"_What about Sarah?" asked Connor "Do you think she would have room for us?"_

_Abby started to speak__, but Stephen answered first._

"_Sarah moved in with her boyfriend a while back," responded Stephen "she sublet her flat last month… she and Jamal won't have room, his parents are visiting this week."_

_Connor looked at Abby. His brown eyes were crinkled in confusion._

"_I don't remember Sarah having a boyfriend," Connor said. _

"_She was dating a man from the British Museum," Abby reminded "but they broke up ages ago… I don't remember his name." _

"_That's got to be Jamal, he works at the museum. They got back together," explained Stephen "while you were away."_

"_Good," said Connor "for a minute there I was wondering if we were in the right time and place."_

_Danny looked at Becker. The team leader tilted his head towards the table where Abby and Connor were sitting. The two were still talking with Stephen and didn't notice the silent exchange between the former copper and the soldier. Becker walked past the table and stood next to Danny._

_"We need some place safe for Abby and Connor," sadi Danny in a low tone._

_Becker nodded. Then he addressed __Abby and Connor._

_"You two can stay with me this weekend," said Becker "I'll sleep on the couch."_

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Lester listened to Cutter rant and rave about the anomaly research model for far longer than he really cared to. When the Professor finally slowed down long enough to take a deep breath, Lester spoke.

"Would you rather Stephen had saved your precious model," Lester asked, his words dripping acid, "instead of Abby and Connor?"

The Professor's eyes opened wide in shock. He gulped.

"No, of course not," the Scot huffed "but the map… it was important too. I really thought we were on to something there."

"You were," said Vivian.

The tall, slender dark-haired woman entered the conference room.

"And you can rebuild it."

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

"Oh, you must be crowded," exclaimed Jess "I've seen Becker's place… it's so tiny."

Abby's blue eyes opened wide in surprise. The younger woman blushed and started to stammer an explanation.

"None of my business really," said Abby.

"I mean… I've only seen his place… it was Friday... just the once," Jess clarified "when I drove Becker back to put away the sword."

"Becker's flat is small," agreed Abby with a faint smirk, "and only one bathroom. I had first dibs on the shower, so I came in early this morning… had a chance to check on Rex and the others before work starts."

Jess reached her hand out across the counter to place it on Abby's forearm. Stretchy dark blue fabric covered Abby's arm and caused Jess to blink.

"This outfit isn't Sarah's," said Jess. She knew the doctor of archeology rarely wore dark blue, but more importantly she recognized the outfit.

"No," agreed Abby, rollling her eyes, "this is one of Becker's security team emergency outfits... one size fits no one."

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

_Abby pulled the mini up to Becker's parking area. She got out of the driver's seat and went around to help Connor out of the front passenger seat. The tall soldier pushed the driver's seat forward and started to untangle his legs from where he had been scrunched in the tiny back seat. _

"_Do you want to bring these inside?" Becker asked._

_Connor was now standing on the sidewalk, balanced on his crutches. Abby turned to look at Becker. He was pointing at the picture frames she had taken from the front table in their flat earlier._

"_Yeah," she said. _

_Abby held out her hand. One by one, Becker handed her the pictures. The first photograph was of Connor and his friends Duncan and Tom. They were laughing and looked like they were surprised to have their picture taken. _

_The second photograph was a family group. The little girl with blonde hair and bright blue eyes had to be Abby. The girl was sitting next to a chubby baby dressed in light blue. Behind the two children, a man and woman sat slightly apart, holding themselves stiffly._

_The third photograph was of Connor and Abby on either side of the Stephen they had known before. In the picture, the taller man had his arms across Connor and Abby's shoulders. _

_Becker grabbed the rucksack he had packed with clothing from the ARCs emergency stores, and then turned and walked to the front door of the building. He inserted a key in the lock. Abby looked from the door, to Connor._

"_The pictures are all we have left," said Abby._

"_You're wrong," said Connor "we've got what's really important… all our pets, our friends and each other."_

_Abby blinked back the sudden tears that filled her eyes. She smiled at Connor and nodded. __Together, Abby and Connor followed Becker into the building._

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_


	3. Monday Morning Meetings

**Disclaimer: Primeval does not belong to me. This is fan fiction, not for profit.**

**Any references to people, places, businesses etc is entirely fictitious.**

A/N Story picks up right after Transitions Too (AU).

_4.1 AU Monday Morning Meetings_

"_We've got what's really important…"_

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Lester looked from the blonde Professor to his dark-haired wife. Before Vivian and Cutter could continue talking further about rebuilding the anomaly research model, the conference room door opened again.

Vivian sat down in the vacant seat next to her husband. Across the table Cutter lowered himself into the chair facing her. Lester remained standing at the head of the table.

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Jess leaned back against the break room counter and looked at Abby.

"My sister's been here visiting for the weekend," Jess said "but she left this morning."

Abby smiled at the young woman, not quite sure where this conversation was going.

"My parent's flat is huge," continued Jess "I'm sure they wouldn't mind… and I'd love the company. Would you and Connor like to stay with me?"

Abby smiled at the young field coordinator.

"Jess, thank you," Abby replied. "That's so kind… but you hardly know us…"

In the corridor outside the break room, the voices of Connor and Becker could be heard.

"_Have you ever tried to Mind The Gap when you're on crutches?" exclaimed Connor._

"_I'm just saying…" started Becker "we wouldn't have been late if you'd…"_

Abby and Jess both stifled a giggle as the two men walked past the break room towards the conference room. Their argument continued, words fading as the men got further away. Abby turned to face Jess.

"Maybe we could talk about it more," said Abby "after the meeting."

The two women put their cups in the sink and started walking towards the corridor.

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Lester watched as Stephen and Percy walked into the conference room followed by Danny. The door swung shut behind them. Stephen glanced around the room, and then moved to the right side of the long narrow conference room table. He walked down the length of the table and began to sit in the empty seat beside Cutter. Cutter put his hand out to stop him.

"Uh, um… I'm saving this chair," said the Scot "for my wife."

Stephen knew the Professor still hadn't got used to Stephen's presence in this timeline. The younger man wondered more than once if he would ever really fit in to this new reality. He smiled at Cutter.

"Oh sure," replied Stephen "no problem."

Stephen backed up a step, intending to take the next seat, but he backed into Percy.

"Oomph!" grunted the former public relations representative.

Percy stepped backwards to avoid Stephen's elbows and landed on Danny's toes.

"Watch where you're going!" exclaimed Danny.

Lester raised his eyebrows as he watched the three men mill about a bit. It was a little bit like watching a slapstick comedy act. The men kept bumping into each other. Danny and Percy exchanged places. Finally Stephen, Danny and Percy sat down just as the conference room door opened again.

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Jess and Abby started down the corridor towards the conference room. Abby had a sudden thought.

"Would you have room for Stephen too?" asked Abby. "I'm sure Danny's flat is crowded with both Percy and Stephen."

Jess looked surprised at the question.

"Wouldn't it be better to ask Percy if he'd like to move in?" asked Jess. "I think Stephen would rather stay with Danny. Aren't they a couple?"

Abby stopped walking.

"This Stephen is gay?" she asked.

"Well I don't know," replied Jess "not positively."

Jess looked at Abby's confused expression and she faltered, stumbling over her words.

"It's just an impression I picked up on," continued Jess "I mean… it's probably nothing."

"The Stephen I used to know," said Abby "was very careful not to give any sort of impression."

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Becker held the door open wide as Connor limped in to the conference room. Connor glanced at the seats on the right side of the table. The only vacant chair on that side was at the far end of the room next to Cutter. He started to maneuver his crutches around the left corner of the table.

"Connor," ordered Lester "just sit down."

"Here?" asked Connor. He looked at the chair directly in front of him in dismay.

"Yeah Connor," said Becker as he slid the chair back from the table. "It will be easier for you to get in and out of the room."

Connor gulped, but he sat down in the big black armchair directly facing Lester. Becker moved around to the left side of the table and sat down next to Mrs. Lester.

The two men had no sooner gotten seated, when the door opened again. Abby and Jess entered the room. Abby slipped into the black padded chair closest to Connor. She reached over and squeezed his hand.

"Rex and the others are all fine," she whispered.

Abby remembered the conversation she had overheard between Connor and Becker earlier.

"How was the tube in?"

"Awful… people pushing and shoving… the tube into work on a Monday morning," Connor grumbled "is way worse than the last tube home on a Friday night."

"Hmmph," said Lester. He stared pointedly at Abby and Connor. "A little quiet please."

Abby and Connor looked up at their boss and both stopped talking. Lester looked around the room. Jess was still standing in the open doorway.

"Miss Parker, are you going to sit down?" asked Lester.

Jess nodded. She stepped around the left corner of the table, just as Sarah entered the room. The dark-haired archeologist was wearing black pants, a pale green top and a light brown jacket. She smiled at the assembled group.

"Sorry I'm late," said Sarah.

She hurriedly moved to the left side of the table and walked past Abby. Jess was standing behind the chair next to Abby when Sarah came up behind her.

"Scoot down please," said Sarah.

Sarah placed her hand on the chair next to Abby. Sarah gently nudged Jess towards Becker. Jess seemed a little flustered, but she pulled out the chair next to Becker and sat down.

"I'd like to get this meeting started," said Lester "preferably today."

"We're not starting until Claudia gets here," reminded Cutter. "Whatever it is you've got to say, she needs to hear it too."

"I'm here," said Claudia.

She came into the room holding little Stephanie. She flashed a smile at the group and started to make her way around the table to sit next to her husband. Cutter pulled out the black and chrome chair for her to sit on.

"We're here," corrected Claudia as she sat down. The little baby squirmed and then snuggled closer to her shoulder.

Before starting to speak, Lester took a moment to look around the table from Cutter, to Claudia and Stephanie, past Stephen, Danny, and Percy. His gaze lingered a moment on Connor sitting at the opposite end of the table.

The young scientist wasn't wearing his usual fingerless gloves this morning. His hand was clasped within Abby's hand on the dark wooden conference room table. The two were whispering together again. The stretchy blue shirt Connor was wearing matched the one Abby was wearing. Obviously the outfits had come from the ARC's emergency clothing store.

Lester's eyes moved past Connor and Abby, to Sarah, Jess, Becker, and finally settled on Vivian. She smiled at him and nodded. It was time to begin. Lester cleared his throat.

"Ahem."

The assembled group looked at him expectantly.

"I want to take a moment to thank each and every one of you for being here today," began Lester. "It's good to see all of you."

"Just remember," said Cutter "Claudia is still on maternity leave… she's not back to work yet."

Lester stared at the Professor. Lester breathed in sharply, his nostrils flaring just a bit.

"We're not trying to make her work," replied Lester "just trying to ensure all our primary team members are kept informed of the reorganization plans."

Connor and Abby stopped whispering between themselves to look up at their boss.

"Reorganization?" asked Connor.

"Yes," answered Lester "there have been several changes while you and Abby were away."

"Changes like what?" asked Abby.

Lester sighed. Multiple voices around the table erupted in explanations.

"We were reassigned to work at the ARCH," exclaimed Sarah. "Did you know that there are more anomalies open to human eras than prehistoric eras?"

"We've really made progress on the anomaly research model," said Jess. "The computerized version of the anomaly map is brilliant. I've only made some minor modifications…"

"You hacked my computer?" asked Connor in a horrified tone of voice.

He stared at the petite brunette sitting beside Becker. The young woman smiled at him cheerfully.

"Oh yes," Jess said "it wasn't that difficult…"

Connor's dark brown eyes widened. He opened his mouth to say something, but Becker spoke first.

"Christine Johnson took control of the ARC again," said Becker.

Connor's disbelieving gaze snapped from Jess to stare at the soldier.

"What?" Connor asked. "And you didn't think to mention that all weekend? Or on the tube this morning?"

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

After the meeting let out, most of the team went to the break room. Danny grabbed the coffee pot and started pouring.

"Can't believe that our department has been reassigned again," said Danny as he set the coffee pot back on the burner.

He leaned back against the counter and took a sip of coffee. Sarah leaned back against the counter beside him. She frowned at Danny.

"It's downsizing," she exclaimed "not reorganizing."

"Budgetary constraints are a fact of life," argued Cutter. "Consolidating the Anomaly Research Centre and the Anomaly Research Centre – Humans into one group makes sense."

"It puts a strain on staffing," objected Sarah. "We've been short handed for ages. A hiring freeze isn't going to help matters."

"Well at least you've still got a job," mumbled Stephen.

The muscular young man walked past Cutter and reached around Danny to pick up the coffee pot. He shook the carafe. The last little bit of coffee sloshed in the bottom of the container. Stephen looked at Danny. Danny smirked and took another big sip of his coffee.

"And you've got coffee," said Stephen.

Stephen moved towards the sink. He began washing out the coffee pot. Claudia laid a hand on the younger mans arm.

"Oh Stephen," said Claudia, "a temporary contract is not the same as being let go."

Stephen looked at the woman who was Mrs. Cutter in this world. When identification papers were finally created giving him an identity, he'd had hoped to fit in here, where people knew and accepted him. The fabricated identity of Stefan Hart, cousin to this timeline's original Stephen Hart didn't quite sit well with him.

"The ARC doesn't need another creature handler now that Abby is back," was all Stephen said in way of reply.

"Since I'd left before, I didn't expect to have a job here," sighed Percy "so no real surprises there."

"Yeah, well I never expected to be working for the Ministry of Defense," replied Sarah "To me that's a big surprise."

From the side of the table, Danny snorted.

"Building Britain's Future," said Danny "I just hope it's without dinosaurs."

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

After the meeting let out, Connor was the first person out of the conference room. He'd gone directly to his lab to check on what had been done to his precious computer in his absence.

Abby stayed outside the door until Jess came out of the conference room. She stopped Jess. The two women moved to stand to one side while several of the others moved past them to the break room. They talked briefly about flat sharing.

"Fine then," said Abby "I'll just go see what Connor thinks about the idea."

She grinned at the petite brunette. Abby nodded at the soldier who was just now coming out of the conference room.

"I'll bet Becker likes it," said Abby as she turned and walked quickly away.

"What am I going to like?" asked the tall soldier.

Jess turned and looked up at him. And Becker knew the answer to his question even before the cheerful voice began explaining her brilliant idea for flat sharing.

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

In the conference room, Lester and Vivian continued their quiet discussion.

"It will be better this way," insisted Vivian.

"I don't see how," objected Lester.

"In most of the other timelines your wife was a complete unknown," reminded Vivian "If I'm the one laid off, I can be unknown here too. Think of it as an undercover operation if you like."

Lester raised his eyebrows at that suggestion. Vivian's dimple showed as she gave a smirk.

___-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Abby opened the door to Connor's lab. He was sitting on a swivel stool in front of the work table. The crutches were leaned sideways against the table. Connor's laptop was open and he was running a diagnostic program.

"Connor," she asked "may I have a word."

The dark-haired scientist gave her a small crooked smile.

"Sure Abby," replied Connor "any particular word?"

Abby rolled her eyes and pulled the door shut behind her. She twisted the knob, locking the door.

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

The Detective Constable in charge of the investigation into the fire at Abby and Connor's flat called Danny shortly after Lester's Monday morning meeting. The team leader stepped out of the break room to avoid the loud discussion and hear the investigator better.

"What?" exclaimed Danny, "But I spoke with the fire warden at the scene. He was sure…"

Danny listened intently.

"Uh huh… uh huh…," said Danny "but what about the marks on the gas meter outside the flat? I saw them myself."

Danny listened for a few more minutes, then gave DC Smathers his email information, thanked the man and hung up. Danny pulled his feet off the desk and put them on the floor. Then he went in search of Lester.

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Connor leaned his head down once more to capture Abby's lips with his.

"Those are some of the nicest words I've heard today," Connor murmured. His dark eyes were shining with happiness.

"Oh, I almost forgot," added Abby as she pushed herself reluctantly away from Connor, "Jess wanted to know if we would like to room with her… her parent's flat is huge... and there are two bathrooms."

Connor blinked. And for once in his life, he didn't just blurt out the first thing that came to mind. He remembered his conversation with Becker on the tube ride in this morning. Action Man could be so grumpy when he didn't get his sleep.

"Don't know if I fancy having roommates," Connor said "Maybe we should look for a flat just for the two of us…"

"It will be expensive," said Abby "we're not likely to find anything like what we had… and certainly not for the same price."

Connor ducked his head down once more. When their lips parted he spoke again.

"But the privacy," said Connor "would be so worth it."

Abby smirked and started to say something, but the intercom on the wall beside the lab door buzzed. Lester's voice called over the intercom.

"Connor," said Lester "my office… now… and bring Miss Maitland with you."

-x-x-x-x-x-x

When Abby and Connor arrived at Lester's office, they were surprised to see both Danny and Stephen there also.

"Have a seat," said Lester waving his hand at the empty chairs in front of his desk.

"What's this about?" asked Abby.

"The preliminary report on the fire," answered Danny.

-x-x-x-x-x-x


	4. More Meetings and Memories

**Disclaimer: Primeval does not belong to me. This is fan fiction, not for profit.**

**Any references to people, places, businesses etc is entirely fictitious.**

A/N Story picks up right after Transitions Too (AU).

_4.1 AU More Meetings and Memories_

"…_report on the fire…"_

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Lester was sitting at his desk, elbows on the armrest of his chair, fingers together staring at Abby and Connor. Abby sat down quickly. Connor took a moment more to maneuver around on his crutches. As the young scientist sat down in front of Lester, Connor tried to tuck the crutches out of the way. They slipped and fell to the carpeted floor with a soft thud.

"Oh, sorry," said Connor. "I didn't mean to drop them."

As the young man bent down to retrieve the crutches, he continued chattering nervously.

"Feel like I've been called in front of the headmaster."

"Temple," interrupted Lester "just leave them."

Connor straightened in his chair, his brown eyes wide.

"Sure," Connor replied "I'll just… uh… um… leaving them."

He abruptly shut his mouth and quit talking. The silence as Lester continued to stare at him was disconcerting. Lester addressed Connor.

"In all the chaos of your return Friday," said Lester "you didn't complete the health and safety forms for your injury."

"Do we have to do that now?" asked Connor.

"No," replied Lester "first we have to go over the fire inspector's report."

Danny stepped forward and sat on the front corner of Lester's desk. He held several papers in his right hand.

"The fire inspector says the cause of the fire was the stove," began the long legged man.

"Well duh," said Connor.

Abby shook her head at him. Connor stopped speaking.

"We never used the stove," said Abby "it's a horrible old thing and the landlord has been promising to fix it for months."

"Well he did fix it," said Stephen "right after I moved in and started taking care of the pets."

"What?" asked Abby "Did you actually cook with it?"

Stephen shook his head emphatically.

"God no," the muscular young man replied "not with a perfectly good microwave and a slew of take away menus available."

Connor grinned at the young Stephen.

"Which one did you like best?" Connor asked "Really Geppetto's Pizzaria…"

Danny whistled. The three stopped talking and looked at him.

"We need to focus," said the former copper. "Saturday morning, the fire chief on the scene said he thought the fire was arson."

Abby, Connor and Stephen looked at the red headed team leader in surprise.

"Why did he think that?" asked Abby.

"Concentrated source and propellant trail," replied Danny "not to mention marks on the gas meter… it looked like someone had tampered with the meter."

Abby reached a hand across the space between the two chairs to clasp Connor's hand. Danny looked at the papers in his hand.

"But the fire inspector's report is calling the fire an unfortunate household accident," continued Danny.

He looked from Abby to Connor to Stephen.

"Did anyone leave a towel on the stove?" asked Danny "And would there be any reason for oil to be spread across the kitchen counter?"

"After you dropped us off Friday night," replied Stephen "I went upstairs… "

Abby stared at Connor, remembering Friday night.

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

_Danny had pulled the ARC's big SUV up in front of the flat Friday night. Stephen, Abby and Connor climbed out of the vehicle and started to go inside. Percy was still waving goodbye as Danny drove off. Stephen opened the door. Abby entered their home first._

"_Rex!" she exclaimed in delight._

_The coelurosauravus soared down from the railing and landed in her outstretched arms._

"_Oh I've missed you," sighed Abby. _

_She cuddled the lizard close. Behind her she heard the thump of Connor's crutches landing on the floor. He hobbled further inside the entrance, while Stephen shut the door behind them. The scurrying noise coming from the kitchen alerted Abby to the arrival of Sid and Nancy. The two diictodons were scrambling as fast as their short little legs could carry them._

"_Connor," said Abby, but her warning came too late._

_Sid and Nancy were in between feet and crutches and suddenly Connor was falling again. This time, he landed on his bum._

"_Ow," said Connor, but he was laughing too. _

_The friendly creatures were squirming and wriggling, climbing up into his lap. Sid and Nancy sniffed at Connor and chirped a welcome. _

"_I'll just head upstairs," said Stephen. The younger man made a show of stretching and yawning. "I'm really tired." _

_Abby chuckled as she watched him head up to the loft bedroom. His act had been a bit obvious, but she appreciated the man giving her and Connor some privacy on their first night home. Abby carried Rex with her as she made the rounds to her pet's habitats. Lady Medusa was coiled up. The python flicked her tongue in and out as Abby stroked her, a serpentine welcome home of sorts. _

"_I see Stephen has been taking good care of you," Abby said to the snake. "You've fed recently."_

_Abby next walked over to the iguana tank. Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum came out of the hidey hole in the iguana tank. The lizards jumped excitedly from branch to branch in the tank._

"_Oh, you've both grown so much," cooed Abby. "You'll need a bigger tank soon."_

_When she'd first rescued the lizards from a disreputable pet store, Dee and Dum had been small enough to fit in the palm of her hand. Now they had nearly doubled in length. Abby reached for the box of lizard treats on the nearby shelf. She shook the box. The contents rolled around inside. Abby crinkled up her nose._

"_Let's see if we can find something better," said Abby. _

_She still carried Rex as she went into the kitchen. In the bottom of the refrigerator Abby found what she was looking for. Rex chirped in approval. Abby set the creature down on the counter. _

"_Oh," said Abby "you'd like a bit of mango too?"_

_The coelurosauravus nodded in agreement. Abby washed the fruit and began chopping it up into small pieces. She put most of the mango into Rex's bowl, and some into the diictodon's dish, but she carried a few tasty tidbits back to the living room to feed the iguanas. Connor was still playing with Sid and Nancy. He looked up at her as she re-entered the main room._

"_I think Sid and Nancy might want some too," Connor said eying the mango she carryied._

_Abby made a gesture with her hand. The diictodons squealed in excitement and went running, tumbling, stumbling towards the kitchen. Abby smirked._

"_I think you're right," she replied. _

_Abby started feeding Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum bites of mango. Danny had treated to fish and chips for dinner. And now it was getting late. Still seeming intent on feeding the iguanas, Abby tilted her head, to peek at Connor through her eyelashes._

"_Connor," asked Abby softly "what might you want?"_

_The smile Connor gave her took her breath away._

"_You and me… home again," replied Connor "can't want for anything more than that."_

_Abby blinked her blue eyes rapidly. She turned to face him and smiled back at him. _

"_A hot bath, clean clothes and bed would be really good too," Abby suggested. _

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Lester stared at Connor and Abby. The pair was behaving oddly. Connor's mouth kept opening and shutting. And Abby appeared to have a death grip on his hand.

"Is there something you want to say Temple?" Lester asked.

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

_Several months worth of dirt from the cretaceous and the dark ages was removed with a shower. Abby and Connor took turns tenderly scrubbing hard to reach spots. A luxuriant, lingering soak both to soothe and refreshed tired muscles was next. ____The old hot water heater had finally run cold, and Abby's frangipani bubble bath was all gone._

"_Mmm," said Abby as she drew back from Connor. She reached for the drain plug and pulled._

_He gave a little moan, and leaned towards her, capturing her lips once more._

"_Mmm."_

_Abby pushed away from Connor. She climbed out of the big old claw footed tub and grabbed a fluffy white towel. Abby started drying off. Connor reached his hand out and gently stroked his fingers up along the muscle of her calf._

"_I never realized before… that you had so many little freckles," said Connor. He paused for a moment, and then added "You're beautiful."_

"_What?" asked Abby in surprise. "You've seen me before… and I'm not beautiful…"_

"_Every time I've seen you," Connor replied "I've always thought… you are beautiful."_

_Abby shook her head and started rubbing the towel through her short blonde hair._

"_You're daft," she said with a smile "and you need your eyes examined."_

_The last of the bath water gurgled and spun slowly down the drain. She grabbed her soft pink bathrobe from the hook on the door and slipped into it. She draped the towel she had been using to dry her hair across her shoulders. Then she spied a bottle of scented massage oil on the vanity. She picked that up and put it in her pocket. Abby turned to face Connor once more. He was stretched out the length of the tub, bubbles clinging to his body, head leaning back on the rim, his eyes half closed._

"_Are you going to sleep there?" asked Abby. "Porcelain is getting cold… bed would be better, yeah."_

_Connor's eyes opened wide. _

"_Oh yeah," agreed Connor._

_He reached for the pile of clothes on the floor. His cut off trousers were on top, but Abby snatched the clothing away from him. _

"_You're not going to wear those dirty pants!" she exclaimed. She gave him a naughty grin. "Especially not after all the trouble I went to getting you cleaned up." _

"_Abby," argued Connor "I can't go traipsing through the living room in me birthday suit. We've got a guest."_

_Abby opened the bathroom door. She held the offending clothing out in front of her at arms length._

"_Grab a towel Connor," she replied "these are going in the bin."_

"_Abby!"_

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

"Connor," asked Lester again, "Temple… do you have something to say?"

"Um… uh…," stammered Connor. He looked at Abby.

"Private," hissed Abby.

Danny looked from Abby to Connor. There was definitely something the two weren't telling.

"All I need to know really," said Danny "is whether you think the fire inspector's report is accurate… or not."

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

_Abby came back in to the kitchen. The clothing was now out in the bin and she was thinking of washing her hands again. Connor was standing there, leaning on his crutches, a towel wrapped around his hips. _

"_The shirt could have been saved," he said. _

_Abby advanced towards him. _

"_No, it couldn't," she replied "but I've got something better to put on you."_

_She pressed her hand against his chest. He backed up a smidgen._

"_What?"_

_Abby pulled the small bottle of massage oil from her pocket. She held it up in front of him. She stepped closer. Connor backed up into the stove. The towel slipped a little lower._

"_What's that?" asked Connor. "Does it smell like that frangi whatever stuff… I mean really… a bloke's not supposed to smell like…"_

_Abby twisted the lid off the massage oil and poured a few drops into her hand. She set the open bottle on the counter behind Connor and began to rub her hands together. Then she placed her hands on his chest and began stroking small circles across his pectoral muscles. _

_The left crutch clattered to the floor as Connor's hand reached the small of her back. He pulled her close and leaned down to kiss her. _

"_Mmm."_

_The right crutch slipped loose and toppled over sideways. First it hit the oven knob, then it bounced and knocked the open bottle over. A stream of massage oil spread across the counter._

"_Oh," sighed Abby in dismay. "You're dangerous with those things."_

"_S'all right," said Connor. "I've got it."_

_He grabbed the white towel Abby had used to dry her hair from off of her shoulders and began to wipe the oil from the counter. _

"_Connor," said Abby "leave it, we can clean the counter in the morning… I'll race you to the bedroom."_

"_Hey!" exclaimed Connor. "Wait for me!" _

_He dropped the towel on the kitchen counter next to the stove and bent to retrieve his crutches. Connor started hobbling after Abby's retreating figure._

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Lester stared at the two sitting in front of him.

"Well," asked Lester "do you have an answer for Danny?"

"Oil spilled on the kitchen counter," Abby said quietly.

"I tried to wipe it up with a towel," said Connor.

He watched Abby carefully for any sign that he was saying too much. She glanced at him, but wasn't frowning so Connor took that as a sign to continue.

"But I left the towel on the counter," finished Connor "not the stove."

Lester rolled his eyes.

"Danny," said Lester "I think we can safely say the fire inspector is correct. The fire was merely an unfortunate household accident."

"But Connor said he left the towel on the counter," objected Danny "the fire inspector's report said the stove…"

Lester huffed disdainfully.

"Really Danny," said Lester "have you ever seen those diictodons in action? They probably dragged the towel down and stuffed it in front of the stove."

"Oh, that's harsh," said Connor "you can't blame Sid and Nancy…"

Connor stopped talking under the force of Lester's glare. Lester pulled a thick manila file folder across the desk towards the laptop. He opened the file.

"Danny," said Lester "would you take Abby and Stephen to the human resources office?"

"Human resources?" asked Abby "Why?"

"You need to get your work ID remade," reminded Lester "and Stephen needs to fill out some forms for his new position... he's your assistant. Connor will catch up with you later... right now he has forms to fill out."

Danny, Stephen and Abby filed out of Lester's office. Lester gazed the young scientist in front of him.

"All in all," said Lester "I'm rather glad to know the fire wasn't arson. Can you imagine the number of forms to fill out then?"

Lester looked at the young man in front of him. Connor was fidgeting.

"What is it Connor?"

"I know where I left the towel," replied Connor "and there is no way Sid and Nancy could have reached it."

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_


	5. Misunderstandings, Mothers and Medical

**Disclaimer: Primeval does not belong to me. This is fan fiction, not for profit.**

**Any references to people, places, businesses etc is entirely fictitious.**

A/N Story picks up right after Transitions Too (AU).

_4.1 AU Misunderstandings, Mothers and Medical_

"…_no way…"_

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Abby and Stephen trailed down the corridor after Danny. He was walking fast. His long strides were matched by the rapid swinging motion of his arms. Danny was still carrying the fire inspector's report.

"It shouldn't take too long," said Stephen "for them to get your work identification badge remade since they've already got you on file."

Abby smiled.

"Yeah," she agreed "replacing the work ID is probably going to be the easy part… it's the other stuff… driver's license… bank cards… that's going to take some time."

"Yeah," chuckled Stephen "at least you won't have to have an identity created for you."

Abby looked at Stephen in confusion.

"What are you talking about?" asked Abby.

Stephen gave her a wry grin.

"Well I couldn't really be Stephen Hart now," he replied. "In this time stream he's dead."

"But you are Stephen Hart," said Abby.

Stephen stopped walking. He pulled out his billfold and flipped it open to show a driver's license with his picture on it. He handed it to Abby. She read the tiny writing.

"Stefan Mikal Hart?" Abby asked. "Why?"

"It took two months, but Jess fabricated computer records… official government records mind you… that makes me a real… live… person in this time stream," said Stephen "I can get a job… rent a flat… pay taxes… you name it."

Stephen grinned happily.

"It's the same first and middle name," said Abby "just a different nationality."

"The name," replied Stephen "was Eleanor's idea."

Danny stopped in front of a gray metal door with a tiny glass window in it. He looked at the pair standing in the hall behind him.

"Hey!" called Danny. "Are you two coming or not?"

Abby returned the wallet to Stephen and the two started walking towards Danny.

"Who's Eleanor?" asked Abby.

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Lester frowned at Connor.

"Please tell me you're joking," said Lester.

Connor shook his head from side to side. His dark brown eyes were worried. Lester closed his eyes for a brief moment, and then opened them again.

"Very well," said Lester in a commanding tone. "We'll have to put you all in a safe house."

Lester reached for the telephone on his desk and started to press buttons, but Connor was shaking his head again.

"Yes, yes," asked Lester "what is it?"

"The last safe house you sent Sarah, Danny, Abby and me to," replied Connor "wasn't all that safe."

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Stephen looked at Abby in surprise.

"I thought you knew the original Stephen's mother," he said.

Abby blinked as the realization hit her.

"Oh," she replied "I met her once… at our Stephen's funeral."

Danny pulled on the door. It didn't open. Danny looked at his watch and frowned.

"I guess we'll have to come back after lunch," he said.

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Connor left Lester's office with a key and a little piece of paper containing the address of the safe house in his pocket.

He couldn't believe anyone was trying to deliberately harm them, but he knew the fire couldn't have been caused by the diictodon's. Connor headed towards his lab. He was going to have an alternate plan in place, before telling Abby and Stephen about Lester's safe house.

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Abby had learned a lot from Danny and Stephen on their walk from the human resources office to the break room. The fact that Eleanor Hart, Stephen's mother, was also senior financial budget analyst for the minister of defense was news to her.

The woman had been instrumental in ousting Christine Johnson and getting the ARC and ARCH consolidated for cost saving measures. Abby now understood Lester's announcement that the ARC was now under the direction of the Ministry of Defense. Knowing that the woman had claimed Stephen as her nephew, and helped Jess fabricate his new identity, had made her wonder though.

"_How did she manage to accept," asked Abby, "that you were from a different timeline?"_

"_Actually, I think that's the part she liked," replied Stephen. "Eleanor wants to believe that somewhere… there's a universe where her son is alive and well and happy."_

_Abby smiled. She could understand that._

"_But why Stefan Mikal?" asked Abby. _

"_Eleanor's sister married a man from Sarajevo," replied Stephen "they were killed during the siege in 1992. My fake identity is that I'm their son, taken in and adopted by Eleanor and her husband. The conflict over there… a war zone… explains a lot of missing documents… it made Jess's job a little easier to fabricate records." _

Danny opened the door to the break room. Abby and Stephen followed him inside. Abby stopped walking as she watched Danny head to the refrigerator. She hadn't wanted to raid Becker's refrigerator, so she didn't have a lunch tucked away waiting for her. Stephen started to go around her, but Abby asked one more question. She just blurted it out.

"Are you gay?"

Stephen stopped walking and looked at her in surprise.

"Why would you ask that Abby?" asked Stephen. "Aren't you and Connor together?"

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Connor moved quickly down the hallway, swinging his body between the crutches. He seemed to have finally got the hang of using them. He passed Claudia and Sarah as he turned the corner to head towards his lab. The two women stopped and stared.

"Connor, where are you going?" asked Sarah. "Aren't you going to have lunch?"

"Not hungry," said Connor. He didn't even slow down.

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Abby stared at the muscular young man in front of her. She really didn't know what had compelled her to ask him such a personal question.

"I am with Connor," she replied "it's just… you are a lot like the Stephen I knew… but you're not him… and I'm trying to figure out what's different."

Stephen grinned at her.

"You and a lot of other people," he chuckled. "Eleanor and I spent a lot of time talking about that. Cutter… he wonders, but won't ask."

"What?"

"Just because the Stephen in this timeline was gay," said the Stephen standing in front of her "doesn't mean I am."

The door opened. Claudia and Sarah entered the break room. Stephen headed towards the refrigerator. Abby turned as her name was called.

"Abby," said Sarah "we've been looking for you. Do you want to have lunch with us?"

Sarah passed Abby and got behind Stephen at the door of the refrigerator. Abby shook her head.

"Oh, I didn't bring lunch," Abby replied. "I was just waiting for Connor."

Stephen moved away from the refrigerator carrying a brown paper bag. He went to sit with Danny at the small round table on the far side of the room. Sarah bent down and reached into the refrigerator.

"We passed him in the hallway," said Claudia. "He's not coming."

Sarah pulled a huge round plastic container out of the refrigerator.

"Jamal's mother made enough potato salad to feed an army," explained Sarah. "I think she's trying to fatten us both up."

"And I made tuna sandwiches," added Claudia. She reached past Sarah to grab a brown paper sack off the top shelf.

"Sounds great," said Abby. "Where's the baby?"

"It's Daddy's turn to watch her," said Claudia with a chuckle. "And my turn for some girl talk."

Sarah grabbed paper plates and utensils out of the cabinet. The three friends sat down together at the little round table nearest the sink.

"So tell us," said Sarah with a smirk "are you and Connor…"

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Connor was sitting in his lab, staring down at his laptop when Becker opened the door.

"There you are," said the tall soldier. "I've been looking for you. Do you want to go to lunch? My treat."

Connor didn't look at Becker. He just shook his head. The soldier looked at the scientist in some concern. It was unlike Connor to be so quiet.

"Look," said Becker "I didn't mean all that stuff I said this morning. I mean… I can put a pillow over my head."

"S'all right Becker," said Connor.

He flushed remembering that conversation.

"You don't have to worry about me and Abby making noise in your flat," continued Connor. "Lester has made arrangements for Stephen, Abby and me to stay at a safe house until the arson case is solved."

"What?" asked Becker. "The fire was deliberate?"

Connor looked up from the laptop to gaze at Becker.

"Thought Danny must have told you," mumbled Connor "thought that was the reason you asked us to stay… doing your job… you know… security stuff."

Becker looked at Connor.

"Danny called me because there had been a fire," replied Becker "and my mates were out on the street… needing help."

Connor looked unconvinced. Becker was at a momentary loss as to how to explain.

"Connor, no one's job description requires a person to take their co-workers home with them," said Becker "not even Lester's."

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Abby saw Becker and the new woman, Jess, in the hallway as she walked towards Connor's lab. They looked to be having a personal conversation, so Abby just smiled at the pair and kept on walking. She opened the door and peeked inside. Connor was sitting at the workstation, typing on the keyboard.

"I've brought you some lunch," said Abby.

Connor looked up at her entry. She stepped inside the room, carrying a plate with sandwiches and potato salad.

"What are you doing?" asked Abby.

"Making contingency plans," replied Connor. "Lester wants to put you, me and Stephen in a safe house… until they find the arsonist."

"I thought the fire inspector ruled arson out," said Abby "that the fire was supposed to be an accident."

"Sid and Nancy didn't cause that fire, you know that," answered Connor "and neither did we."

Abby walked the few short steps needed to bring her to him. She set the plate down on the worktable and bent forward to kiss him. His hand on her shoulder stopped her. She looked at him in confusion.

"What?" asked Abby.

"Becker said Johnson's team installed security camera's everywhere," answered Connor.

He pointed at a small metallic box in the upper corner of the room.

"They're even in private offices and labs," said Connor "probably put one in the loo next."

"So what difference does that make?" asked Abby. "I don't care if they see me kissing you."

She leaned towards him, lips puckered. He grinned. Their lips met and lunch was forgotten.

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Later in the human resources office Stephen began filling out innumerable forms for the new position of animal handler.

Connor was getting his picture taken for his work ID badge. He leaned against the wall and put the crutches to one side. The woman behind the desk snapped the picture and began processing his documentation and photograph.

"Why does he get to go first?" asked Stephen in a quiet tone of voice.

"He had his birth certificate," answered Abby. "His Mum came up Sunday, brought it to him."

"Oh," replied Stephen. "Was that the first time you met Mrs. Temple."

"Yeah," Abby said shortly.

Stephen raised his eyebrows questioningly.

"She just wanted to make sure Connor was alright," continued Abby. "She was trying to be nice."

From her tone, Stephen couldn't tell whether Abby was trying to convince him, or herself.

"She took us out to lunch," Abby said "and shopping for some essentials… she didn't have to do that…"

Abby paused and took a deep breath. Stephen was wondering what was bothering her.

"I don't think she liked me much," said Abby.

Before Stephen could think of anything to say in response to that, Connor stepped away from the woman's desk holding a black identification badge.

"Next," said the woman.

Abby stepped forward. The woman behind the desk snapped the picture and ran it through the laminating machine. Then she handed Abby a black identification badge too.

"Next," repeated the woman.

Stephen handed the woman his completed forms.

"Oh," said the woman "a temporary position… just a minute."

The woman reached into her desk and pulled out a gray card. Then she took Stephen's picture. The laminated identification badge she handed Stephen was on a gray background.

"It's good for six month's," she explained "and then you have to renew if you're still working here."

When they left the human resources office, Connor headed back to his lab. He had a meeting with Jess, Sarah and Cutter to go over changes to the anomaly research model and his tracking program.

"Don't forget," said Connor "to meet me at the lab after work, so we can all drive together in the mini."

Stephen looked confused.

"What are you talking about?" he asked. "I'm going back with Danny and Percy…"

"Oh no, you're not," answered Abby. She rolled her eyes. "I'll fill you in on the latest conspiracy theory while we go to the menagerie."

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Connor listened intently as Jess explained the modifications she had added to his anomaly tracking program. Sarah, Cutter and Lester had joined them in his lab. The connections between archeology, paleontology, history, myth, and magnetite were layered one atop the other, creating an overlapping map.

"It's brilliant," Connor praised.

Jess beamed.

"And what are these co-ordinates?" asked Connor "They don't seem to have records to support them like the other anomalies."

"Oh they don't," answered Jess "those are the one's Mrs. Lester said she remembered."

"What?" asked Connor.

"Well she's from the future," explained Jess "you know."

Connor started to say he didn't know, but the young woman was babbling on.

"In her history, you and Abby are famous," continued Jess "Mrs. Lester knew of four different timelines where you and Abby returned from the cretaceous… didn't have all the details… but I put in what I could."

She looked at Connor expectantly. He was staring at her, mouth agape.

"I thought it might be important," said Jess.

"More different timelines," said Connor. He looked at Lester.

"I'm gonna need to talk to Stephen about his timeline," said Connor "and I'd like to talk to Mrs. Lester too… that is… if you don't mind."

Lester looked at Connor and narrowed his eyes before he replied.

"No. Official Secrets Act…," answered Lester "but you're free to annoy Stephen with your questions as much as you like."

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Abby pushed open the door to the medical department. Stephen was right behind her. When the two had gone to Connor's lab after work, they'd found his note to meet him in medical. She was relieved to see him sitting on the examining room table. The corpsman appeared to be doing something to his leg.

"Are you all right?" Abby asked.

"I'm fine," replied Connor "just getting fitted out for a walking cast."

"What did you do to yourself?"

Connor looked embarrassed.

"Didn't do anything to meself," he replied "but I managed to hit Lester with one of me crutches… that's when I got sent here…"

"All set now," said the corpsman.

Connor swung his leg over the side of the examining room table.

"Just have to wear it for another week," said Connor. "Let's go now."

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Abby opened the door to the posh flat and peaked inside. She stepped inside, followed by Connor and Stephen.

"Oh this is beautiful," Abby said.

The two men set to work, while Abby wandered through the flat and out onto the rear balcony. The view across the city of London was breath-taking. It was a short matter of minutes before Connor came to find her.

"We're ready to go now," said Connor. "The lights are rigged to timers. The flat will look occupied."

"I really like this safe house," said Abby. "Do we have to leave?"

Connor looked around him and grinned.

"The flat is super cool," he agreed. "Lester did us up proper this time, but if there really is someone trying to harm one of us… we don't want to be here."

Abby nodded. She reached her hand out to touch Connor. He wrapped his arms around her, drawing her close.

"Where are we going?" she whispered.

"My friend Duncan's flat," answered Connor "his Mum gave me the address… he's really living off the grid. No one will find us there."

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_


	6. Time Travel, Take-away and Theories

**Disclaimer: Primeval does not belong to me. This is fan fiction, not for profit.**

**Any references to people, places, businesses etc is entirely fictitious.**

A/N Story picks up right after Transitions Too (AU).

_4.2 AU Time Travel, Take-away and Theories_

"…_living off the grid…"_

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Tuesday morning, Abby tried to tell Jess why she and Connor weren't going to share a flat with her. Jess looked at her with disappointment evident in her expression.

"It's just Connor wanted to stay with his friend from uni," explained Abby.

"It's alright," said Jess. "No bother."

Abby hoped that she had hurt the young woman's feelings. She liked the newest and youngest member of the ARC team and hoped they would be friends.

"I'm sorry," said Abby "it was so kind of you to offer, and it really would have been wonderful…"

The dark haired beauty shrugged her shoulders and turned toward the ARC's communication console. The CCTV display screens combined with Connor's anomaly detector filled up the work station in front of Jess. Abby hoped that her words didn't sound as lame to Jess as they did to her ears. Jess chuckled.

"Blokes from uni that I knew," said Jess, "were mostly into pizza and video games. How is it sharing a flat with three men?"

Almost anything would have been better than Duncan's squalid flat thought Abby, but she agreed with Connor and Stephen… if the fire really was arson and there was someone trying to deliberately harm them, staying with Jess, Becker or Danny, endangering them, was out of the question. Their addresses were part of the public record, with utility bills and mail delivery. Anyone could find them.

Staying at the ARC wasn't an option either. Lester had recently implemented a night shift anomaly watch. Abby remembered being introduced to Matt Anderson earlier this morning. The team leader for the night shift had stayed on past his shift ending just so he could meet Abby and Connor.

The flat Duncan was squatting in would probably be improved by a fire.

Abby shrugged in response to Jess's question.

"They stayed up past midnight," Abby answered "arguing about Dr. Who."

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

_Abby, Connor and Stephen had left the mini in the car park for the posh high rise flat. A short walk to the tube station and three stops later they were in a different London entirely. Connor led them through the maze of derelict buildings until he came to one surrounded by a chain link fence. _

"_This is the place," Connor announced. _

_Duncan had been surprised to see Connor and suspicious too, especially when Connor had introduced Abby and Stephen. Duncan watched the two through narrowed eyes as he spoke to Connor._

"_I remember the hot blonde," hissed Duncan "but I can't believe you two are together."_

"_Mate," replied Connor, "Abby and I have been living together for over three years."_

"_And the guy," said Duncan "I remember seeing him before too… didn't something happen to him?"_

"_Duncan," exclaimed Connor "we need a place to stay. Are you going to let us in?"_

_The short pudgy man continued to look suspiciously through his thick glasses at Connor, but he opened the locks on the door._

"_Are they after you?" asked Duncan._

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Connor turned from the writing on his white board to look at Cutter in confusion. He was hurt by the Professor's quick dismissal of his idea. Beside the Scot, Sarah was looking at the Professor in surprise.

"Why won't you even consider my hypothesis," asked Connor "I think it fits all the known facts."

The Professor snorted.

"Don't be ridiculous," said the Scot. "You've been watching too many of those science fiction programs."

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Jess laughed.

"Sounds about right," said Jess. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't be so upset… it's just… it's Tuesday."

Abby looked at the young woman in surprise.

"Yeah," replied Abby "I know it's Tuesday. What's that got to do with anything?"

"Ever since I started working for Mrs. Lester," answered Jess "we've had Tuesday night team meetings."

"Oh," said Abby.

"The meetings used to be at your flat," continued Jess "we'd have take-away and try to brainstorm how to get you and Connor home."

As Abby listened, the young woman babbled on about the meetings, take-away and all the talk. Abby thought she understood. When Jess stopped chattering for a breath, Abby spoke.

"It sounds like fun," said Abby. "Wish we could have been there too."

"Oh but if you'd been there," exclaimed Jess "then we wouldn't have needed to have the meetings… and now that you're back… no more meetings at all."

"Maybe we can still have a team dinner though," suggested Abby "take-away in the break room tonight?"

"Brilliant," said Jess.

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

_It was Duncan's wall of weird that had started the conversation, Abby remembered._ _Duncan had been telling Connor about all the bizarre things he had been following up on. Stephen walked along behind them staring at the news clippings and photographs. Duncan jabbed his finger accusingly at one of the pictures._

"_There!" Duncan exclaimed "I knew I'd seen him before."_

_The tattered news article reported complaints of strange noises coming from a converted factory, a government intervention of some sort, and the subsequent death of two government employees, Oliver Leek and Stephen Hart. The picture of Stephen was readily recognizable. Duncan turned to face Stephen._

"_No," said Stephen, hoping to forestall the usual question, "I'm not a clone."_

_Duncan backed up a step, his eyes wide with horror._

"_Are you a zombie then?" asked Duncan. _

"_What?" exclaimed Stephen. He turned to look at Connor._

"_Does he look like a zombie?" asked Connor. "I mean really Duncan… the man's walking straight and talking, skin's clear, all body parts attached… what more do you want?"_

_Duncan pointed at the news clipping pinned to the wall._

"_Daily Telegraph says he's dead," said Duncan "what am I supposed to think?"_

"_You're supposed to think that your friend, me, Connor Temple," said Connor pointing at himself, "wouldn't bring a zombie to your home." _

"_Then what is he," asked Duncan "if he's not a clone and not a zombie?"_

"_A time traveler," replied Connor, "from a parallel universe." _

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

In Connor's lab, the silence after Cutter's words was only broken by the sound of Connor's quick indrawn breath.

"This isn't science fiction," protested Connor "this is a viable scientific theory to explain the world as we know it."

"Really Cutter," said Sarah "Connor's natural phenomena theory seems to be a good working hypothesis."

Connor gave Sarah a grateful smile. The doctor of archeology tossed back her long dark hair over her shoulder and spoke again.

"Our research model," reminded Sarah "proves that anomalies have been present for millennia."

"According to the confirmed data we have," added Connor pointing at the laptop "more than 70% of known anomalies are confirmed to lead to the past… and if you factor in the indeterminate anomalies that number could be even greater."

"Yes, yes," agreed the Professor "but we really don't have enough data to support your theory… it's just not statistically valid."

"Most anomalies appear like spinning shards of glass," said Connor "we see the colors yellow, orange and white. In the electromagnetic color spectrum…"

"I know Connor," interrupted Cutter "I've seen a few anomalies."

Cutter waved his hand in the air dismissively. The Scot was determined to not listen to what Connor had to say.

"The anomaly that I saw when Abby and I were in the dark ages," said Connor "was different… it was clear in the center."

"And you think that means something," challenged Cutter.

Connor swallowed and took a deep breath. Sarah nodded.

"Yes," answered Connor "I do think it means something."

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Lester strolled down the ramp from his office towards the two women. The purplish bruise on the side of his face was visible from where they were.

"Jess," said Lester "don't get too used to that workstation set up… we'll be relocating to the new building by the end of the month."

Abby and Jess exchanged a glance.

"I'll just leave you two," said Abby.

Jess rolled her eyes.

"Seriously? Working for him is a bit different from working for Mrs. Lester," Jess whispered. "He's going to go on about how expensive this equipment is for ages."

"Sorry," said Abby. "But I've got to get back to my work, before he starts complaining about the cost of creature care."

As Abby walked down the corridor to the menagerie, she tried calling Jack's cell phone again. She reached his voice mail just as she had every day since she and Connor returned from the cretaceous. She left another message.

"Jack," she said "this is Abby… your sister… remember me? Call me and let me know you're alright."

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

"_There are loads of theories on time travel," explained Connor "some people think there is only one time stream, and it can change if you go back in time and do something different."_

"_That's why Cutter's always been so insistent that we send the creatures back," said Abby "unharmed."_

"_Like the movie The Butterfly Effect," said Duncan nodding eagerly "or Back to the Future."_

"_Yeah," agreed Connor, "but some people think that time is fixed, and you can't change anything."_

_Connor swallowed and then spoke again._

"_And if you go back in time, it's because you were meant to go back," said Connor "and do whatever it is that you've already done."_

_Abby stared at Connor trying to wrap her brain around what he'd just said. _

"_You're making my head hurt," complained Stephen._

"_Like the movie Twelve Monkeys," said Duncan. _

"_Or Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban," said Connor nodding his head._

"_Wicked," replied Duncan with a huge grin lighting up his face._

_Then he glanced at Stephen. The smile disappeared._

"_But none of those movies explain him being here," said Duncan. "He's in his future… or someone's future."_

"_Parallel universe," said Connor "he went back in time to his past, crossed over, and came forward to our time… like Dr. Who and Rose… in Doomsday and Journey's End."_

"_Oh but that's not the same at all, they just changed dimensions," argued Duncan "and Dr. Who is an alien, his double was regenerated… and Rose… there was only one Rose…"_

"_The point is," said Connor "there was more than one universe…"_

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

When Abby opened the door to the menagerie, she was surprised to see Danny and Percy there as well as Stephen. Stephen was standing in front of the mammoth habitat holding a rake. Danny and Percy appeared to be in deep conversation with him.

"Percy," greeted Abby "I thought you left for Bristol after yesterday's meeting."

All three men looked up at Abby.

"Couldn't leave without saying goodbye," replied Percy with a warm smile.

"Got him a guest badge for the day," said Danny.

"Good," replied Abby "we're having a team dinner… take-away in the break room after work tonight. Can you stay at least until then?"

"Sounds unmissable."

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

_It was well after midnight, when Abby and Connor left Duncan for the privacy of the empty bedroom off the middle of the hallway. Talk of fixed time points and Pompeii had driven Stephen to bed earlier. He had taken the small back room, not interested in listening to Connor and Duncan argue time travel and alternate universe theories. Abby hadn't really been interested in the talk either, but she preferred leaning against Connor on the dilapidated old sofa than going off to an empty room._

_Connor opened the door. He shone the torchlight around the room. Abby breathed a sigh of relief. Unlike the cluttered dirty front room where Duncan actually lived, this disused room was dusty and only contained an old mattress leaning against the wall, blocking most of the window._

"_I don't know about sleeping on that mattress," said Abby "think it should stay right where it's at."_

_Connor nodded in agreement. He set the rucksack that he'd brought from the ARC down on the floor and kneeled to unzip it._

"_When I talked to Duncan's Mum," said Connor "I could tell she was worried about him… I wasn't quite sure what to expect."_

_He pulled out some shiny silvery thermal blankets from the rucksack. _

"_I packed some stuff," said Connor "just in case we needed to camp out."_

_Connor spread the blankets on the floor and looked at them critically._

"_The floor will be hard," he added unnecessarily._

_Abby smiled and knelt down beside him. She looked into his eyes. _

"_Lie down," said Abby. "It's perfect."_

_She pushed Connor gently back against the silvery blanket. The moonlight coming in from the open window provided just enough light for her to see Connor as she clicked off the torch. She curled up beside him, resting her head upon his chest. Abby listened to the rhythm of his breathing, the thumping of his heartbeat._

"_Duncan's flat is probably safer than the cretaceous," Abby whispered._

_"Hope so." _

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Abby and Jess went over the take-away order one more time before Jess called it in. The team had decided to get the family size orders of pad Thai, chicken satay, jasmine rice, green curry, steamed vegetables and spring rolls.

"Shisha delivers and it's within our area code," said Abby. "Are you sure you want to go pick this up by yourself? I can go with you."

"Monkey and Me has better curry," declared Jess "and I'm not going by myself."

The young woman nodded in the direction of the corridor. Abby turned to see Becker walking towards them.

"Becker will drive," explained Jess. "We've always gone together to pick up the take-away."

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_


	7. Take-away, Tenderness and Terror

**Disclaimer: Primeval does not belong to me. This is fan fiction, not for profit.**

**Any references to people, places, businesses etc is entirely fictitious.**

A/N Story picks up right after Transitions Too (AU).

_4.2 AU Take-away, Tenderness and Terror_

"…_take-away…"_

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Jess and Becker soon returned. They found Abby already in the break room. Together the three began unloading the take-away bags. Soon fragrant dishes of food sat on the counter. Paper plates, plastic utensils and napkins filled the counter in front of the food. Abby lined up bottles of water neatly at the end of the counter. A piece of paper slipped from one of the bags and fell to the floor. Jess reached to pick up the folded narrow yellow paper.

"I'll need the receipt," said Jess "for the expense report."

The night shift team leader, Matt Anderson, arrived to work early. He poked his head into the room to see what was going on. Jess invited him to stay for the team dinner.

"Don't worry," Jess said "there's plenty of food."

Becker began rearranging the tables and chairs. He snagged two chairs from the small round table in the far corner of the room, adding them to the larger rectangular table in the center of the break room. Matt grabbed some other chairs from the table nearest the sink. Danny, Stephen, and Percy walked in at that moment.

"You two push the sofa to one side," directed Danny "we'll get the other table and chairs."

When the men were done, the small square table was aligned with the longer rectangular table, which abutted the small round table. Chairs were lined up on either side of the row of tables. Danny, Stephen, Percy and Matt queued up to start filling their plates. Becker remained hovering near Jess, while the young field coordinator hesitated a moment. Abby moved away from the food, closer to the door.

"Abby," asked Jess "aren't you coming?"

"I'm gonna wait for Connor," Abby replied. "You two go ahead."

Becker and Jess turned towards the counter. As they stood in line to get their meal, Abby could hear part of their conversation.

"We should sit at the far end," urged Becker. "We don't want to block the entrance now or keep people from the food."

Jess looked around the room, pondering his comment as Abby chuckled to herself. Danny and Stephen began seating themselves at the square table closest to the food. Percy began dishing up food onto his plate. Matt lingered at the counter, watching everyone.

The break room door swung open. Lester strolled in. He stood there looking around the room. His eyes met Abby's. She walked towards him.

"Glad to see you're still here," said Lester.

"Team dinner," replied Abby "remember?"

Lester sniffed disdainfully.

"Of course I remember," he replied "I'm the one that approved the expenditure."

Abby chuckled.

"Thanks," she said.

Lester stretched out his arms in front of him. He adjusted first one cuff link, then the other.

"Tomorrow morning," Lester said "you and Connor need to need to stop at the military finance office on your way in to work."

"What?" asked Abby "Why?"

"They're handling the ARC's payroll now," answered Lester "among other things."

Abby wonder what other things the military finance office was handling, but didn't ask as Lester continued talking.

"You've both got a bit of back pay coming to you," the ARC's director said, "not much mind you, but I thought you might prefer a check directly, instead of a bank deposit."

Abby smiled. That would make things easier.

"Thank you," said the petite blonde. "It really will help, I've been having trouble proving to my bank that I'm really me. Between the government work ID and a payroll check the bank officials ought to finally unfreeze my account."

Lester looked surprised, then worried.

"I'm sorry," her boss replied "I wasn't thinking… what with the fire and being gone… do you and Connor need cash?"

He reached inside his suit coat for the inner pocket where he kept his wallet, but Abby was already shaking her head an emphatic no. She was flushing a bit.

"No. We don't need any money. Connor's Mum… she works at the same bank he uses," Abby replied. "She brought his bank papers Sunday. It's just my bank being a pain."

Lester withdrew his hand and made as if he were adjusting his tie.

"But I do need to know," continued Abby "where is the military finance office?"

Lester smiled at her for a moment, a genuine smile, with no trace of sarcasm. He reached into his outer right side pocket and pulled out a slip of paper. He handed it to Abby.

"Thought you might need directions," Lester said.

"Thanks," said Abby. Then she asked what she really wanted… no… needed to know. "Have you heard anything more from the fire inspector?"

The smile disappeared, and Lester's stern look returned.

"The final report won't be ready until Friday," said Lester.

The break room door opened again and Connor entered. Lester scowled and rubbed the bruise on the side of his face.

"The food smells great," said Connor with a grin. "I'm starving."

Lester headed for the door as Connor limped further into the room.

"Where are you going?" asked Abby "Aren't you staying for the team dinner?"

Lester turned and stared at the young couple. Connor was now standing beside Abby, his arm around her waist. The two looked at him in consternation.

"As delightful as that sounds," said Lester "I'm going home to have dinner with my wife."

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

In a rather high rent area of London, a slender, dark haired woman slipped off a pair of red stilettos. She climbed upon a straight backed chair and reached into the depths of the closet shelf. She withdrew a battered old blue shoebox that hardly looked as if it belonged in this posh flat.

When she was safely back on the floor, she slipped her heels back on. Tucking the box in the crook of her left arm and picking up the chair with her other hand she moved towards the study desk. She sat in the chair and put the box on the smooth mahogany desk top. Carefully she lifted the lid and peered inside.

A cracked and broken piece of heavy glass was connected by some loose wires to a piece of black something. The something was flattened. Three small pieces of paper were lying beneath the broken contraption. Long fingers, with nails painted a dark red, reached towards the papers.

The sound of the front door opening stopped the motion.

"Vivian," called Lester's voice.

The lid of the blue box was hastily put back on, and the entire affair was crammed into the bottom desk drawer. The woman rose from the desk and went to greet her husband.

"James."

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

In a very different part of London, a short pudgy man scurried down the sidewalk. Every so often he pushed his glasses up further on his nose and looked over his shoulder. Then he moved faster.

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Abby and Connor gaped after Lester. Then they turned away from the door and stepped closer towards the gathered tables.

"Is Mrs. Lester alright?" asked Connor "Losing her position in the consolidation must be hard."

Danny looked up at the sound. Connor's voice carried a bit.

"Don't worry about Mrs. Lester," said Danny "I heard that cutting her position was her idea."

"Really?" asked Abby in a surprised tone. "Why would she do that?"

Connor and Abby turned away from the door to face their friends. Danny was sitting on the far side of the square table. He was twirling his fork into the pad Thai noodles. Stephen sat beside him. Danny nodded sagely.

"Cutting her position saved a few other positions," replied Danny.

Percy was carrying a heavy laden plate as he walked around Danny and Stephen to sit opposite them. Others turned to listen to Danny.

"Besides we really don't need two directors," added Danny. "Budgets… you know."

"You mean one of the director's positions was going to be cut?" asked Abby.

"Yeah," replied Danny "it was either Lester's job or hers."

"I can't imagine the ARC without Lester," said Connor.

"Funny," said Stephen, "I can't imagine the ARC without Mrs. Lester."

Abby and Connor moved to the counter where the food was set up. Matt had filled his plate. The quiet man moved to sit beside Percy. Jess and Becker were now filling their plates. The two were focused on the food, whispering together, oblivious to Abby and Connor's presence.

"Are you really going to try the green curry this time?" asked Jess.

"Is it anything like the red curry you had me try the last time we got Thai take-away?" asked the tall soldier with a twinkle in his eye.

"Oh it's much better," Jess assured him.

Connor was staring at the pair in astonishment. He turned to Abby.

"It looks like Action Man…"

A quick elbow in the ribs had Connor doubled over.

"Oomph!"

Both Becker and Jess turned to stare at the dark haired scientist. Connor was gasping for air. Abby was holding plates in her hand as she looked from Connor to Jess and Becker.

"I backed up suddenly," she explained "Sorry Conn."

Jess and Becker exchanged a glance.

"We should go sit down now," said Jess.

"Abby's dangerous," Percy called out from the table behind them. "Watch out!"

Danny and Stephen were chuckling and even Matt had a smirk on his face. Becker nodded, still watching Abby and Connor carefully. He put his hand to the back of Jess's waist. Together, he and Jess walked around Abby and Connor. Becker kept himself in between the pair and Jess until they were safely past. Jess pulled out the first empty chair she came to and sat down next to Stephen. Becker looked for a brief moment at the small round table further down, but pulled out the chair and sat down next to Jess.

Abby leaned down to face Connor.

"Sorry," she whispered again.

"What was that all about?" whispered Connor when he got his breath.

Abby rolled her eyes.

"Later," she answered. "Let's get some food, yeah."

Connor nodded. He straightened up and the two of them each began to fix themselves a plate. Abby offered Connor her spring roll. He forked the steamed broccoli off of his plate and onto hers. Finally they grabbed a water bottle and went to join the others.

"Where is Sarah," asked Abby as they headed towards the table.

"She should be here any minute," answered Connor "She went to pick up her boyfriend… wanted us to meet him."

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

One red stiletto was peeking out beneath the dresser. Lester's burgundy tie was draped across the same piece of furniture. His shoes trailed across the carpet. Vivian's other red stiletto was nowhere to be seen. James and Vivian were sitting up in bed with pillows behind their heads. A plate of sandwiches lay in front of them on the crisp white duvet.

"My mother always told me not to eat in bed," said James as he picked up another triangular wedge.

"I won't tell her," said Vivian, with a dimpled smile, "if you give me a bite."

Lester chuckled. He held the sandwich towards her lips. She opened her mouth and took a small bite. As Vivian chewed the food, James reached his hand over to caress the side of her face. His thumb wiped a bit of mustard from the corner of her mouth.

"James," said Vivian, suddenly serious "there's something we need to talk about."

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Duncan kept looking over his shoulder. The waning sunlight played tricks with the dilapidated buildings, throwing shadows at odd angles, causing sounds to echo.

Last night, when Duncan had asked if they were after him, Connor had said there was no conspiracy. But Duncan knew better.

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Sarah entered the break room followed by a slender dark haired man. She smiled happily and pulled him toward the long narrow table. Abby and Connor were standing across from Jess and Becker. Abby set her plate down on the hard green surface.

"This is Abby and Connor," Sarah said.

Abby, Connor… pleased to meet you, glad you made it back safely," said the man. "I'm Jamal."

Connor was still holding his plate, utensils and napkins with his bottle of water tucked beneath his arm. There was a moment of fumbling, then Connor gave up the idea of trying to shake hands. He nodded. Abby surreptitiously gave Sarah a thumbs up.

"Connor, Connor Temple," said the young scientist "It's good to be back, thanks."

Jamal chuckled. Sarah looked around.

"Have you met everyone else?"

"Not quite everybody," said Jamal. "I don't know… who are they?"

Everyone turned to look at Percy and Matt.

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

"James," said Vivian "I was only supposed to be here for three short fifteen minute segments of time."

Lester looked at the blue box open before him. He gingerly poked at the broken device as if it were some sort of snake that might bite him without warning. Vivian was holding the small pieces of paper she had taken from the box.

"It's probably nothing," continued Vivian "but one of the stops… was to be at a house… there was not supposed to be a fire and an explosion… but then… somehow there was… and I was supposed to make sure it wasn't…

Lester lifted his gaze from the contents of the box to look at his wife's dark brown eyes.

"Do you understand what you just said," he asked, "because I didn't."

"It's just… the fire at Abby and Connor's flat," Vivian answered "it reminded me… and now they're going to need a new place…"

Lester nodded patiently, waiting. She held out one of the slips of paper.

"Would you just make sure," Vivian said "that they don't move here."

The date on the paper was more than six years from this night. Lester looked at the address written down. The address seemed vaguely familiar.

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Duncan started pushing the buttons on his cell phone.

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Further introductions were made. Sarah and Jamal got food and sat down at the long table next to Abby and Connor. The men and women gathered around the table began to reacquaint themselves with old friends and to make new friends. The talk turned to Abby and Connor's travels.

"The early middle ages… migration period," said Jamal shaking his head. "That was a dangerous time… but it's got to be better than the cretaceous. Right?"

Abby and Connor exchanged a glance. Before they could answer, Percy leaned his head forward and spoke across the table.

"Yeah," said Percy "I'd much rather live with humans than dinosaurs."

"Depends on the dinosaur," replied Abby with a chuckle. "And you don't want to let Cutter hear you say that."

Abby turned to Connor.

"Where is Cutter?" she asked. "Aren't he and Claudia coming to the team dinner?"

"Cutter went home," replied Connor. He frowned.

"What's wrong?" asked Abby.

"The Professor didn't like my theory," sighed Connor.

"Don't let him bother you… he's cranky and irritable," said Sarah "because the baby is keeping them up at night."

Connor looked at Sarah in surprise.

"Do you think that's why Cutter shot my idea down?" asked Connor.

"Maybe," said Sarah.

Sarah took a sip from her water bottle. Abby used her fork to push the food around her plate while she listened. It hardly looked as if she had eaten anything.

"What theory Connor?" asked Abby.

With a little bit of coaxing, Connor was soon discussing his latest brilliant idea. The anomalies as a force of nature, part of the world as we know it.

"We learned about the connection to radio-magnetic waves early on," explained Connor "and then found out the connection with magnetism… something the ancient Egyptians already knew…"

At the far end of the table, Matt was listening and watching closely.

"When we factor in the electromagnetic color spectrum," said Connor "I think… "

The sharp ringing sound of a cell phone startled everyone, but most especially Abby. She jumped in her seat, knocking her plate to the floor.

"It's alright," said Abby "I'll just clean it up."

She started scooping the mess up as Connor spoke into his cell phone.

"Duncan, what's up mate?" he asked. "Duncan... Duncan..."

"Duncan!"

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_


	8. Wait, Worry, and Walls

**Disclaimer: Primeval does not belong to me. This is fan fiction, not for profit.**

**Any references to people, places, businesses etc is entirely fictitious.**

A/N Story picks up right after Transitions Too (AU).

_4.3 AU Wait, Worry, and Walls_

"…_oomph!"_

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

It was after midnight when Lester arrived at the hospital. The nurse's aide at the front desk directed him to the emergency waiting room. The scent of disinfectant filled Lester's nostrils as he walked down the hallway. He pushed open the swinging door to find a brightly lit room. Chairs and odd sofas were scattered throughout the waiting area. He saw several rather disheveled groups of people. Lester glanced around the room looking for ARC's team members. He was taking inventory as it were. And the count came up woefully short.

Abby was crammed into the far side of an overly large and overly ugly blue and green floral patterned sofa. The tiny blonde was curled up in a tight ball, leaning against Connor. Her face was pressed into Connor's shoulder. He was seated upright; head tilted back staring at the ceiling, legs sprawled out in front of him. Sarah was on his other side, feet on the floor, laying sideways, her head on Jamal's lap. Her eyes were closed. The man from the British museum was sitting upright and gently stroking her hair. Jamal nodded in recognition when he saw Lester.

Lester mouth suddenly felt dry. It was hard to swallow. He didn't recognize anyone else in the emergency waiting room. Lester walked around the chairs filled with bleeding bikers, woozy bar patrons and other people unfortunate enough to find themselves in the emergency waiting room, to stand in front of the sofa. Jamal shook Sarah. Her dark eyes flew open. Sarah scrambled into an upright position.

"Lester," exclaimed Sarah "how…"

At the sound of Sarah's voice, Abby turned to face him. Dark black mascara was dried in streaks down her face. Connor sat upright. Both eyes had dark circles beneath them. Blood trickled from his swollen nose.

"Oww," moaned the ARC's technical wizard.

"Put your head back," hissed Abby. She turned away from Lester and pushed Connor back to his previous position. She dabbed at Connor's upper lip with a stained reddish cloth.

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

_Lester had been awakened earlier by a rather testy phone call. The minister wanted to know why the late night news was reporting a dangerous creature on the loose in a construction area. _

_The second call came moments after the first. He'd been half dressed, intending to go to the ARC, but that call had sent Lester to the hospital first… everything else could wait._

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

"Jess called me," said Lester "I understand Becker and Matt went to join the night shift at the second anomaly."

Sarah nodded. Her reddened eyes were the only sign that something was wrong. Jamal wrapped his arms around her, holding her close.

"Becker and Matt didn't go to a second anomaly," said Connor.

The young scientist was still staring at the ceiling. Connor's voice sounded funny. Abby was blotting his nose, making it even more difficult for Connor to get words out. Lester's confusion at Connor's comment was apparent.

"There wasn't an anomaly in the demolition district," explained the blonde. "We think the Kaprosuchus has been living there for a while."

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

_Connor had first disbelieved Duncan when his friend called babbling about being followed. The roar of the creature had confirmed Duncan's words. The team dinner was abruptly ended. _

_Jess went to the communications hub, while the others headed to the car park. The only night shift person present this early was Matt. Danny had tried to dissuade some of them from coming._

"_Connor, you can't run with your foot in a cast," said Danny "and I've got enough people with me…"_

"_Duncan's my friend," objected Connor "I'm coming."_

"_Next time mate," said Danny._

_The red-haired team leader slammed the SUV door shut. Danny floored the accelerator. The big vehicle squealed out of the parking garage taking Danny, Stephen, Percy, Matt and Becker towards the construction zone._

"_Hey!"_

_Connor stared after the departing SUV in dismay. He turned to Abby._

"_They'll never find Duncan," said Connor "he'll be on the run, hiding from the creature…"_

_Concern was evident in Abby's worried expression. Sarah looked from Abby to Connor. She glanced around the parking garage. Abby's car was nowhere to be seen. _

"_My car's here," volunteered Sarah "I can take you."_

_Connor and Abby's expressions turned to one's of relief as they started walking towards Sarah's parked car. Jamal grabbed Sarah's jacket sleeve and held her back a moment._

"_No," objected Jamal "you shouldn't be endangering yourself…"_

"_My friends need help. I'm going," interrupted Sarah, "and I'm not going to endanger anyone. You can stay here if you want."_

"_I'm coming with you!"_

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

"Ssshh," hissed Lester "remember… government security… we're in a public place."

"You've got to be kidding," said a voice from behind Lester.

He turned to look at a pudgy man with glasses sitting on the hard brown plastic chair opposite the group on the sofa. Lester couldn't quite place the man.

"Who are you?" asked Lester.

"I'm Duncan."

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

_The blighted buildings slated for demolition looked even worse in the flickering street lights. They found where Danny had parked the SUV. Sarah pulled her car forward and parked behind the SUV. The canyon like street appeared deserted. Metal support beams were visible in several of the buildings with partial broken, crumbling walls. The foursome got out Sarah's sedan. _

"_Where do we start looking?" asked Sarah._

_Connor, followed by Abby, was already walking up the street as quickly as he could. The sound of a terrified scream answered Sarah's question._

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

"People have eyes…," said Duncan, "and cell phones with cameras… you can't keep this hidden."

Lester glared at the young man.

"Would you please lower your voice," Lester hissed. "And would somebody tell me where are Danny, Stephen and Percy?"

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

"_Duncan," called Connor._

_Connor entered a derelict building. Abby stopped to pick up a broken board from the pile of rubble outside the entrance. The board snagged on a rolled up piece of chain link fencing. It took her a moment to disentangle the board before Abby followed Connor into the darkened lobby. _

"_Connor," hissed Abby "wait up."_

_The inside of the building was like a maze, full of dark twisting turns. Moonlight shone down from where the roof was missing, but Abby couldn't see Connor. She picked her way past construction equipment, scaffolding and debris. Finally she came to an opening to the outside rear of the building. Abby realized she was now on another street. Two men were cowering against the crumbling brick wall. A fire was burning in a barrel in front of them. _

"_Did you see a man go by?" asked Abby "He would have been limping… his foot was in a walking cast."_

_The two nodded. One man raised his shaking hand and pointed further down the road. An alley was just a short distance away. The man pointed sideways indicating that Connor had gone that way. Abby hurried after. She rounded the corner to find herself face to face with Danny. He was just coming out of the first building on the corner. Stephen and Percy stood behind him._

"_What are you doing here?" asked the team leader. _

"_Following Connor," Abby replied "he's after Duncan."_

_She pointed down the long narrow alley. Construction equipment, scaffolding and debris was visible here and there, but neither Connor nor Duncan could be seen in the wan moonlight. Danny groaned. _

"_Becker and Matt are going around to the other end," said Danny "we're trying to pen the creature in the alley… and now they will be in the middle."_

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

"Percy is in the men's room," said Sarah "he wanted to wash off the blood."

Lester closed his eyes.

"Whose blood?" asked Lester.

"Connor's," answered Abby. "I think his nose is broken."

Lester's composure was wearing thin.

"Why isn't he being seen then?" snapped Lester.

"The emergency room takes patient's based on the severity of their injuries," reminded Sarah in a quiet tone.

Lester stared at her, for a moment… uncomprehending.

"Danny and Stephen arrived first in the ambulance," said Sarah. "We followed after."

The fastidiously dressed Lester sank down into the empty plastic chair beside the rumpled Duncan.

"Would someone please tell me what happened?"

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

"_You're not even supposed to be here," said Danny, "but since you are… stay with us… where I can keep an eye on you." _

"_I can take care of myself," hissed Abby. _

_Danny turned and strode down the alley. Percy followed. Stephen waited a moment and walked beside Abby._

"_When you were on a field mission last," said Stephen, "you probably just had tranquilizer guns."_

"_Yeah," Abby nodded in agreement. _

_Becker was the only one that ever carried real ammunition and it was only to be used as a last resort. _

"_Things changed while you were gone," reminded Stephen. "Becker and Danny are both carrying live ammunition."_

_Abby remembered the dead spinosaurus from their return on Friday, but before she could say anything the team leader halted. _

"_There!" exclaimed Danny._

_Ahead of them, a figure crossed the alley. Duncan ran from one doorway and ducked into another. He was followed by a large loping toothy predator. The sound of shots firing mingled with the death roars of the creature. _

_Danny, Stephen, Percy and Abby approached the fallen beast cautiously. From the other side, they could see Matt and Becker. Duncan peered out of the doorway._

"_You can come out now," said Matt "the anatosuchus is dead."_

"_Kaprosuchus," replied Duncan "Connor told me it was a kaprosuchus." _

_Duncan didn't move from the shelter of the doorway._

"_Duncan," asked Abby "where's Connor?"_

_The rumpled man raised a hand and pointed back at the building he and the creature had just exited._

"_In there," answered Duncan._

_Abby didn't wait. Danny shook his head as the tiny blonde disappeared into the darkness of the abandoned building. _

"_Matt, call for backup with that fancy communications gadget of yours," Danny directed "Becker stay with him, in case there are more of these things. Everyone else… with me." _

_Danny, Stephen and Percy followed after Abby. Duncan left the doorway to follow, but Becker stopped him. _

"_I don't think Danny meant civilians," said Becker. "Why don't you wait with us?"_

"_No!" said Duncan. He tried to push past the soldier. "My friend's in there." _

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Sarah answered Lester's question first.

"It was an accident," said Sarah.

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

_Abby's foot knocked a can and sent it spinning across the floor of the derelict structure. It was hard to see in this building. The only light entered from the doorway and from where boards were loosened from the glassless window frames._

"_Connor," she hissed._

_Something rustled in the distance. Abby stepped cautiously toward the sound. She raised the board she carried as if it were a cricket bat. Danny called from the doorway._

"_Abby wait!"_

_The petite blonde turned towards the sound of his voice. Danny stood framed in the light from the open doorway. Percy and Stephen stood in semi-darkness on either side of him. _

"_Owww!" cried Connor from behind her. _

_Abby spun around in time to see Connor stagger and fall to the ground. Blood was pouring from his nostrils. He moaned again. _

"_Abby put the board down," ordered Danny. _

_She dropped the board. The quiet thud the board made as it landed on the floor was barely audible over Connor's moans. Tears started pouring from Abby's eyes. She knelt beside him and placed a hand on his shoulder._

"_Connor," she whispered "I never meant to hurt you."_

_His nose was already swollen, and tears of pain filled his eyes. Connor mumbled something that Abby couldn't understand as Danny spoke at the same time._

"_Percy would you give Connor a hand?" asked Danny. _

_Percy moved towards Abby and Connor. Danny and Stephen turned to go out of the building. Percy reached his friends and knelt down. He pulled out a clean white linen cloth and handed it to Connor. _

"_Let me help you up," said Percy. _

_Abby and Percy had Connor standing between them and were walking towards the exit when they heard the squealing sound of tires and a loud crash. The building shook. The wall in front of them collapsed sending bricks everywhere. _

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Sarah continued speaking.

"Jamal and I heard the shots fired. I drove the car around," she said "Duncan came around from behind the creature… I swerved, and hit the wall."

"The wall collapsed," added Jamal.

"On Danny," said Sarah.

Her chin started shaking and tears began again.

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

_Bricks finally stopped falling. Billowing dust settled enough for everyone to stop choking._

"_Danny!" cried Stephen._

_A pair of long legs stuck out beneath a pile of scaffolding and rubble. The scaffolding had protected Danny from being crushed, but he wasn't moving. The young man started frantically shoving rubble to one side. Jamal and Sarah left the dented car to start helping him._

_Matt was speaking into the communication device._

"_We're going to need an ambulance," he told Jess._

_Becker was shouting into the crumpled building._

"_Abby, Connor, Percy," called the soldier "are you alright?"_

_From within the building, Abby's shaky voice replied._

"_We're fine," answered Abby "but we can't get out this way."_

_Becker turned to Duncan._

"_Do you know another way in?" asked Becker._

_The pudgy man nodded. _

"_I'll get them out," Duncan replied "you go help dig out your friend."_

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

"By the time the ambulance arrived," said Sarah "we had Danny uncovered. He was breathing, but unconscious."

Percy came from the men's washroom to stand beside the ugly sofa. His wet shirt was stained with streaks of pinkish red, but otherwise he appeared unharmed.

"Stephen went in the ambulance with Danny," said Percy.

"Was Stephen hurt?" asked Lester.

"No," said Abby. "Just Danny and Connor."

"A broken nose is hardly serious," said Lester.

He leaned back in the chair. The plastic squeaked and Connor squawked. The noise from Connor seemed to indicate a disagreement with Lester's assessment of the situation.

"Painful yes," agreed Lester "but you're always getting hurt Connor."

The double doors of the emergency room opened. A gurney with a long legged red haired man was wheeled into the room by an orderly. Stephen stood on the far side of the gurney. At the slew of excited questions, Stephen grinned.

"He came to in the ambulance ride," said Stephen.

"I told you," complained Danny "I don't need to stay."

The orderly didn't listen to Danny, but continued pushing the gurney towards the hallway. Stephen tapped his forehead.

"Fourteen stitches," explained Stephen "and they're keeping Danny overnight… think he might have a concussion."

"More health and safety reports," grumbled Lester with a smile of relief.

As Stephen, Danny and the orderly disappeared down the hallway, a nurse approached Connor with an icepack.

"It will be a while yet before the doctor can see you," said the nurse.

Abby took the icepack and pressed the compress on Connor's face.

"Owww."

"Sorry," replied Abby.

She looked at Sarah, Jamal, Duncan and Lester.

"We may be here all night," said Abby "you don't need to wait for us."

Lester rose from his chair. Sarah and Jamal also rose from their seats. Duncan didn't budge an inch.

"I do need to get back to the ARC," Lester said "and check on the situation there."

"Lester," asked Sarah "have you heard from Becker and Matt?"

"Jess told me they were joining the night team at the anomaly site," replied Lester "somewhere in the theater district. That's all I know right now."

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_


	9. Weary Wanderers

**Disclaimer: Primeval does not belong to me. This is fan fiction, not for profit.**

**Any references to people, places, businesses etc is entirely fictitious.**

A/N Story picks up right after Transitions Too (AU).

_4.3 AU Weary Wanderers_

"…_in the theater district__…"_

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Becker slowed the SUV as he turned onto Charing Cross Road.

"We're close now," said Matt "you should see the other ARC vehicles and the night team when we make the next turn."

The radio communicator crackled. Jess's voice filled Becker's ear.

"The turn is just past Garrick Theater," she said "you should see signs for The Mysteries."

Becker was concentrating on driving, not reading theater advertisements. This late on a Tuesday night… no Wednesday morning, there wasn't much traffic, but visibility was limited on the tree lined road. The street lamps flanking the wide sidewalks flickered. The occasional bicycle chained to a lamppost was a reminder that cyclists as well as pedestrians could be in the road.

"Jess," said Matt "can you patch me through to the team on site?"

"Sure," replied Jess. "Hold on, it might take a minute."

Squawking radio static made both men blink, but then it cleared and Matt heard the voice of his second.

"I'm in route," said Matt "… another ten minutes… maybe more… Becker's driving. Tell me, what have we got?"

The voice on the other end of the communication device described the situation. An anomaly had opened inside an old abandoned theatre building. At the moment, there were no signs of a creature incursion.

"Should we monitor and contain the anomaly," asked Matt's second "or lock it?"

Becker and Matt exchanged a glance. This was the first anomaly since Abby and Connor had returned. The monitor and contain directive had been established in the hopes of increasing the chances of Abby and Connor's return home. The directive hadn't yet been officially repealed.

"Continue to monitor," said Becker "if anything comes through… contain it."

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Jess was at the communication station when Lester strolled into the ARC. It was a quarter past two in the morning.

"How are they?" asked Jess when she saw him.

Lester snorted disdainfully.

"Danny's got a hard head," he replied "but the doctor's decided to keep him overnight to watch him. Stephen stayed at the hospital with him."

Jess continued to look at Lester expectantly.

"Sarah and Jamal took Percy back to their flat with them. Hopefully they will be able to get some sleep tonight," continued Lester. "Abby and Duncan were still waiting with Connor in the emergency room when I left."

Lester leaned forward to look at the equipment in front of Jess.

"Now what have we got here?"

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Connor's nose was red and swollen. The icepack had brought the swelling down some, and by the time the doctor got around to seeing him, the bleeding had almost all stopped. The doctor packed gauze in his nostrils and taped Connor's nose to some small support strips to keep the alignment straight.

"Acetaminophen for the pain, ice for the swelling, don't blow your nose," advised the doctor "and keep your head elevated."

Abby steered Connor out of the examining room. They returned to the waiting room. Duncan was stretched out, snoring, on the ugly blue and green sofa. Abby settled Connor into the hard brown plastic chair facing Duncan.

"Wait here with Duncan," said Abby "I want to check on Danny and Stephen before we leave."

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Becker and Matt arrived at the disused theatre. One of the night shift team, a tall dark skinned woman with short cropped hair and silver earrings dangling from her ears greeted them.

"This way," directed the woman "the anomaly is on the main stage…"

Becker and Matt followed her inside the building. They were walking down the inclined aisle between the seats when a person ran through the anomaly. The frightened youth held a large stick and looked over his shoulder. He was quickly followed by two women. One woman appeared to be half carrying, half dragging the other. The three humans ran offstage, hardly seeming to notice the ARC team.

"After them," called Matt.

Two of soldiers with the night team followed the people offstage. Center stage, the anomaly pulsed again. A creature came through. It staggered when the tranquilizer shots hit it, walked forward another step, and then fell to the wooden floor. Becker turned to look at the woman beside him.

"Nice shot," said Becker appreciatively.

"If there are more of those things," she replied "maybe we should lock the anomaly now."

"And what if there are more people?" asked Becker. "Continue to monitor and contain."

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Jess brought Lester up to date on the current anomaly situation and the publicity problem created by a concerned news reporter.

"The only reason he had a film crew down there at all," explained Jess "was to document the plight of the homeless. Can you imagine how many people might have just disappeared if they hadn't caught that thing now?"

"Yes, but getting pictures of that creature on the news," replied Lester, "that's going to take a bit of explaining."

Lester looked at the young woman before him. He knew for a fact that she'd been at the ARC since early yesterday morning, but she still looked bright and energetic. Lester didn't want her to get over tired. Her vital work was not something to be compromised by lack of sleep.

"Don't we have a coordinator on the night shift?" asked Lester.

Jess rolled her eyes.

"Yes," replied Jess.

She glanced down the corridor towards the break room and lowered her voice.

"That Philip Burton character," she said "he's a bit creepy if you ask me."

Lester remembered the inventor of the filter placed on the ARC's anomaly detection device with distaste. Somehow, Burton reminded Lester of Oliver Leek. Privately, Lester thought Jess's assessment of the man was spot on.

"He's technically competent though," said Lester. "You should go home and get some rest… let him do his job."

At Jess's dismayed expression, Lester spoke again.

"We'll want you back," Lester reminded her "first thing in the morning."

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Abby pushed open the hospital room door. Danny was stretched out on the hospital bed and appeared to be sound asleep. Stephen was in the chair at his bedside. His eyes flew open when Abby stepped into the room. Stephen stared at Abby, regarding her warily. Abby recognized the assessing look. She smiled and held up her empty hands.

"Everyone else has gone now. I just wanted to see how you two were doing," said Abby "and if you needed anything tonight… before Connor, Duncan and I leave."

Stephen turned to look at Danny. His eyes softened as he gazed at the team leader.

"We'll be fine," said Stephen "go get some sleep."

Abby remembered their conversation earlier this week.

"Why didn't you tell me," asked Abby "when I asked if you were gay?"

Stephen turned his gaze to regard her once more.

"That's a rather personal question," Stephen replied "to be coming from someone I've known less than a week."

Abby thought about that for a moment, and then nodded. She remembered the Stephen she'd known before had always been reticinent about his private life.

"Fair enough," Abby replied. "Have you told Danny? I mean… about the way you feel?"

Stephen flushed.

"I… I can't tell Danny," he replied. "He's… not… I mean… we travelled together four years… and he never seemed interested…"

"I just thought you didn't like older men," said Danny "or ginger."

Stephen spun around on his heels and gaped at Danny. The team leader had his eyes open. Danny's head was tilted and he and was looking hopefully at Stephen.

"You never said..."

The two men stared at each other. Abby shook her head. And people thought it took her and Connor a long time to sort themselves. Relationships were hard work. Abby didn't think either man heard her as she excused herself from the room.

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Becker followed Matt. The two men made their way past costume racks and set props until they reached the theater's rear door. The two women were on a bench. One sat upright and held the other who was sprawled and gasping for air. The boy stood, with his stick upraised, in between the women and the soldiers. There appeared to be a stand off.

"Call an ambulance," said Matt "that woman looks ill."

"Do you speak English?" asked the woman sitting upright on the bench.

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Jess wasn't happy about leaving the ADD and the ARC's communications devices in Philip's hands. And she said so as Lester walked Jess to the car park.

"Let him do his job," repeated Lester.

"But he messes with the programming, and…"

Jess stopped speaking as Lester stared at her sternly. He smiled at her as he held the car door open for her. She slipped into the seat of her bright orange car.

"One more thing, I know it's not really part of your job," Lester asked "when you have a moment, would you see if you can find some suitable flat listings for Abby and Connor? You'll need to work with Becker... make sure the places are secure."

Jess sighed.

"I offered them a room with me at my parents flat," Jess confided "but they went to stay with Connor's friend from uni."

Lester's eyebrows went up in surprise. He'd thought Abby and Connor were staying in the safe house he'd arranged.

"Staying with you might not be the best idea," said Lester "they do keep a rather lot of pets."

"Oh, but I love animals!" exclaimed Jess. "What kind of pets?"

"Snakes, lizards, other reptiles," replied Lester "and some sort of ratty, chipmunk, beaver thing… there's a pair of them... they really like to chew things."

Jess blanched at his words.

"I'll find Abby and Connor the best flat in London," said Jess. And if she and Becker had to check security on each and every flat listed in London... well that was a sacrifice Jess was willing to make.

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Connor was asleep on the chair when Abby returned to the emergency waiting room. She roused Connor and Duncan and headed them back to Duncan's flat. The cabby was appalled at the stop.

"Are you sure this is the right address?"

Abby nodded and handed the man all the cash she, Connor and Duncan had managed to scrape together.

"Sorry there's not more of a tip…," she began.

The driver interrupted her, pushing the money back into her hands.

"Keep it love," said the gruff old man. "If you live here… you probably need it."

The cabby drove off as they entered the flat. Duncan disappeared into his bedroom, leaving Abby and Connor standing in the front room.

"All I want to do is blow my nose," grumbled Connor "and how am I supposed to sleep and keep me head elevated?"

Abby pushed Connor onto the sofa.

"Lean your head back," she whispered. "Pretend we're watching your favorite program on telly…"

He leaned his head back and stretched his legs out in front of him.

"And you're watching it with me," sighed Connor.

His eyes were already half closed when Abby settled herself on the sofa beside him and snuggled close.

"Yeah, if you like."

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Becker tried to explain a defibrillator to the dark haired woman.

"But Charlotte was dead," exclaimed Emily. "She stopped breathing."

The two were following the gurney. Charlotte's head was propped up on pillow, an oxygen mask affixed to her face.

"She may still die," cautioned Becker "but hopefully… the doctors might be able to do something."

Matt went with the two women to the hospital. The night shift stayed at the theater to monitor and contain anything that might come through the open anomaly. Becker took the boy back to the ARC with him.

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Jess drove out of the parking moments before the big SUV entered. Lester watched Becker park the vehicle. When the soldier and a teenaged boy got out of the vehicle and walked towards him, he didn't bat an eyelash.

"Who have you brought to the ARC at this time of night Becker?" asked Lester.

"I thought you might want to hear what he has to say," said the soldier "before anyone else."

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_


	10. Wayfarers Welcome

**Disclaimer: Primeval does not belong to me. This is fan fiction, not for profit.**

**Any references to people, places, businesses etc is entirely fictitious.**

A/N Story picks up right after Transitions Too (AU).

_4.3 AU Wayfarers Welcome_

"…_talk to him…"_

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Abby woke with a crick in her neck. It was after ten in the morning. The flat was still quiet. Yesterday she and Connor had both showered at the ARC, but today that wouldn't do. As it seemed she was the first one up, Abby grabbed her rucksack and tiptoed into the bathroom hoping for at least some warm water. It was not to be. Abby tried to tell herself the cold water was energizing… but it made for a quick shower.

Connor blinked and opened his eyes. The sun streaming through the dirty window panes had finally awakened him. Connor sat up on the lumpy sofa in alarm.

"Abby," he called "where are you? We're late to work."

Abby stepped out of the bathroom to where she could see him. The little strips holding his nose steady were a bright white contrast to the rest of his face, but she noted happily, the bruising under his eyes was already fading a bit. Abby was now dressed in the gray stretch pants and the burgundy top she'd borrowed from Sarah on Saturday. She rubbed a towel through her damp hair and walked towards him.

"We're not late," Abby replied "Lester said not to come in until after lunch. But hurry up so we can stop at the finance office on the way in."

Connor gave her a quick kiss as he passed her on his way to the bathroom. He was in and out in a matter of minutes. Abby could tell he'd run his head under the faucet. His wet hair was slicked back and he was carrying the shirt he'd been wearing. Connor headed to his rucksack and started pulling out clothing. He sniffed one shirt and then tossed it on the sofa with a shake of his head. Connor caught sight of Abby wrinkling her nose.

"I'll take a shower at the ARC," promised Connor "where they've got hot water."

Abby walked up behind him and traced her fingers lightly over his ribs.

"Was that caused by the kaprosuchus," Abby asked "or the bricks?"

"Neither," replied Connor in surprise "you elbowed me last night… when we were queued up for food… don't you remember?"

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Lester listened to Matt's report. An additional fourteen people had come through the anomaly at the theater. The ill woman remained in critical condition in an isolation room at the hospital. Matt had brought the other woman, Emily, back to the ARC with him when he returned. She'd joined the others, including the boy, in the break room. Matt's second, the sharpshooter with the silver earrings, was currently introducing the newcomers to the joys of tea.

"Emily and a few of the others speak English," said Matt "but apparently not all of the others do. We'll need translators."

Lester nodded.

"What about the boy," asked Matt "the one Becker brought in… who is he?"

Lester raised his eyebrows, but he didn't answer the question.

"I didn't catch his name," explained Matt "we were too busy trying to not get clobbered by that stick he carried… if it hadn't been for Becker..."

Lester nodded again as Matt droned on providing all the minute details of the evening's anomaly… radio-magnetic fluctuations, duration, probable time period… and so on. The exceedingly thorough night shift team leader asked one final question as he prepared to leave Lester's office.

"Did the boy say anything?" asked Matt.

"His primary language appears to be stick," replied Lester "he rather likes thumping people and things with it."

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Connor turned to face her. Abby looked closer at the purplish green bruise on Connor's ribs. Had she really elbowed him that hard?

"Oh Connor," Abby sighed. "I didn't mean to hurt you… just didn't want you to say anything to embarrass Becker or Jess."

Now Connor looked confused.

"What?" he asked. "All I was going to say was it looked like Action Man was finally gonna try curry."

Abby chuckled. She'd thought Becker and Jess might be flirting, but then… maybe not. And if they were, she hadn't wanted Connor to… well blurt something out.

"I'm sorry Connor," replied Abby.

She raised herself on her tiptoes and leaned forward. Her lips met his for a long, slow kiss. They separated, and Connor resumed digging in the rucksack for a shirt.

"Just watch your elbows," said Connor with a grin "or Becker will be sure to think you've got PTSD."

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Jess had returned to the ARC promptly at eight in the morning. The cappuccino and chocolate croissant she ate on her way into the ARC had a lot to do with her bright and perky outlook this morning. The mess that Philip had made of last nights field reports didn't even daunt her. It took over two hours to straighten out the reports.

"There," Jess said as she finally saved the last report. "Now… let's look at flats."

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Abby stared at Connor in surprise. She backed up a step.

"PTSD," she asked indignantly "does Becker really think I've got post traumatic stress disorder?"

Connor had finally found a semi-clean shirt. He began to pull it over his head. The shirt muffled his voice a little.

"Becker just said he recognized the symptoms," replied Connor "you seem nervous, startle easy, overreact to little things that wouldn't bother anyone else… you get angry… and hit things… like me… really quickly you know."

The shirt finally cleared Connor's head. He found himself staring at Abby's blue eyes. They were filled with tears and her chin was trembling. Connor may have been clueless about interpersonal communication most of the time, but he recognized Abby's distress.

"He's just worried," whispered Connor. He stepped closer to Abby. "After we've been gone so many months… and coming home to the fire…"

Abby drew in a deep breath.

"Do you think I've got something wrong with me?" Abby demanded.

Connor wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close, pressing her against his body.

"Course not," replied Connor "no more than the rest of us anyway. Really, we're all a bit barmy don't you think? We chase dinosaurs for a living."

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Lester watched Matt leave. Then he turned to the partially open closet door in his office.

"You can come out now."

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Connor sat down on the lumpy sofa. He grumbled about his missing belt as he pulled on his brown boots. Abby tried to be patient. She didn't hear Duncan's bedroom door open. The pudgy man shambled sleepily into the room. His eyes were still halfway shut.

"Connor," asked Duncan "I've been thinking about your friend Stephen."

"Yeah Duncan," replied Connor not taking his gaze from the laces he was presently tying.

"If the other Stephen, hadn't died," asked Duncan "could both of them be here? Or if both of them were here, and they met… would they blow up?"

Connor lifted his gaze to see Abby, and beyond her, his friend stood stretching, yawning and scratching sleepily. Connor's eyes opened wide. Abby was gesturing towards the door. Connor nodded at Abby and then answered his friend's question.

"Dunno," said Connor "but people don't usually blow up when they meet each other Duncan."

"Just thinking," replied Duncan sleepily.

The young scientist scrambled up from the sofa. Connor opened the front door for Abby. She stepped quickly forward and out of Duncan's flat.

"I'll join you in just a minute Abby," said Connor.

He pushed the door to and turned back to face his sleepy friend.

"Before prancing around the flat in your pajamas, maybe you should think," admonished Connor "that my girlfriend is in this flat too."

Duncan's eyes snapped open. He was now wide awake.

"Abby... I forgot," said Duncan "thought I dreamed your girlfriend."

Connor was almost out the door, but when he heard that, he stuck his head back in the flat.

"Duncan," said Connor "quit dreaming about me girlfriend."

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Jess had a half dozen flat listings printed out in a pile on her desk when Lester and his wife came out of his office. Jess blinked in surprise.

"Hello Mrs. Lester," said Jess "I didn't know you were here."

Vivian smiled at her former communications coordinator.

"Just stopped by unofficially," Mrs. Lester replied. Vivian pointed to the visitor's badge she was wearing. "James will see me out."

Lester put his hand to his wife's waist. They walked together closely, passing Jess, heading down the corridor to the car park. Jess picked up the sheaf of listings from her desk and waved the papers at the retreating couple.

"Lester," said Jess "I've started researching flat listings, but I will need Becker to review the security criteria before we show any of them to Abby and Connor."

Vivian turned her gaze on her husband, raising her eyebrow ever so slightly. Lester looked a bit uncomfortable at having delegated a somewhat non-ARC related task to the bright field coordinator.

"James," Vivian hissed in a low voice that barely carried to his ears.

"Can you think of anyone better," asked Lester in a quiet tone, "to research all possible flat and safety variations?"

Vivian stared at Lester then nodded.

"And the address?" asked Vivian.

Lester opened his eyes wide at her question. He released his hold on Vivian's waist and started patting his pockets. He finally pulled out the small strip of paper Vivian had given him hours before. Lester turned and stepped back towards Jess.

"This address," said Lester "if it shows as available… it's not really… it's off limits."

"Well of course it's off limits," replied Jess "that address is not available. That's the Cutter's home."

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Abby and Connor left the military finance office with some rather large checks.

"Hazardous duty pay," exclaimed Abby. "Unbelievable."

Abby grinned from ear to ear. Connor followed her slowly down the office steps to the sidewalk.

"It was nice seeing Stephen's mother again," said Abby. "I wonder if she had anything to do with it."

"Dunno, thought it was more something Lester did really," replied Connor "but I was surprised to see Mrs. Hart, and the pictures she had in her office."

Their friend Stephen had never been much for talking about his private life, but Abby and Connor had both known that Stephen's older brother and father had been in the military. The two older men had passed away before Stephen had gone to uni. Mrs. Hart's office was covered with pictures of her family. There were pictures of all four of them together, individual and group pictures of her sons on family outings, and Mrs. Hart even had a print of the same picture of Abby, Connor and Stephen they'd rescued from the fire.

"Connor," asked Abby "what's wrong?"

Connor had slowed his steps and had a pensive look on his face.

"Me Mum, she put all the pictures of my father away, when he died," said Connor "she won't look at them… but Mrs. Hart… she said the pictures give her comfort."

"Everyone deals with grief differently," Abby replied.

Connor looked at her.

"Yeah, you're right," agreed Connor "but I was just thinking… about that PTSD stuff Becker was talking about… do you think my Mum has PTSD?"

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Lester had just seen Vivian off, when one of the ARC's big SUV's pulled into the car park. Becker returned from the hospital with Danny and Stephen. The tall soldier stepped lightly from the driver's side door. On the other side of the vehicle, Stephen was helping Danny out.

"What took you so long?" asked Lester.

"Had to wait until Danny was released," replied Becker "and then… well… traffic was murder."

Lester gave a grim smile.

"The boy is the break room," asked Lester "would you go get him and bring him to my office? We'll meet you there."

Becker nodded tiredly, he turned to go into the ARC.

"Afterwards," continued Lester "we'll have to talk about another security… situation."

The soldier briefly wondered what else could be going on before he hurried back inside the ARC.

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Connor looked at Abby anxiously. Abby remembered the woman she'd met this past Sunday. Connor had called his mother on Friday when they first returned to London. She'd wanted to come see him immediately, but Connor had put her off suggesting the following week would be better… when he'd had a chance to readjust to the current time zone. His Mum had reluctantly agreed.

"_Adjust to the time zone Connor?" asked Abby. She chuckled at his way of describing their return from the cretaceous._

"_Apparently Lester told her we were on an expedition to the other side of the planet, with the rainy season interfering with wireless access," replied Connor "some place in Cambodia… __Ratanakiri province... I'm going to have to do some research… she'll ask me all about the place... want to know if I've been eating right and wearing clean socks." _

_On Saturday evening, Connor received a frantic phone call from her. His Mum had seen the news reports about the fire at their flat. This time, he'd been unable to dissuade his Mum from coming to London. She'd arrived on the first train to London Sunday morning. Abby had gone with Connor to meet her train._

"_Connor!" called a short round woman from the steps of the train. _

_The man in question had squeezed Abby's hand before releasing it. Then he shifted on his crutches to face his mother. The woman hurried through the crowd towards Abby and Connor. Her brown hair, starting to show gray, was almost the same color as Connor's hair, but to Abby, the resemblance seemed to end there. _

"_Mum," said Connor when he'd finally escaped his mother's hug "I want you to meet Abby."_

_The dark brown eyes that gazed at Abby were the same color as Connor's warm and friendly eyes, but his mother's eyes narrowed suspiciously at the sight of Abby. _

"_Connor's mentioned you before," said Mrs. Temple._

_The woman's cryptic comment left Abby wondering what exactly Connor had told his mother. Connor's Mum looked at the cast on her son's foot. She glanced sharply at Abby before turning back to Connor._

"_What happened to your foot?" she asked. "You didn't say you'd been injured."_

_Connor's Mum had brought his birth certificate, bank papers, and an assortment of odds and ends that she thought he might need. The woman had insisted on taking them shopping for some essentials. Connor reminded his mother that her budget was limited. Connor's Mum had patted the side of his whiskered face affectionately._

"_I can still afford tooth paste, razor blades," she replied, "and a hairbrush or two."_

_In spite of Abby's protests, Mrs. Temple had bought toiletries and basic undergarments for the pair. It had taken both Abby and Connor to convince the woman that more clothing wasn't needed. She raised her eyebrows at the stretchy blue clothing that Abby and Connor were wearing._

"_Really Mum," said Connor "we've got three of these outfits apiece. We'll manage just fine."_

"_Hmmph," was all his mother said, but it seemed to imply that she had her doubts. She'd then launched in to a long rambling monologue about the dangers of long journeys, distant places, the rainy season, fires, escalators in public shopping malls, London traffic and the hazards of stretch clothing. _

"_Mum," Connor protested "the shirt is not going to smother me in my sleep!"_

"_You've got to be careful Connor," replied his mother._

_After they'd finished shopping, she'd taken Connor and Abby out for a late lunch. Then Connor had insisted she needed to get back to catch her train._

"_You've got a long ride," reminded Connor "and we've both got to be to work bright and early Monday morning."_

Abby wondered for a moment if Connor's Mum had PTSD or was really, really overprotective or just plain nuts. Abby decided to answer Connor's question cautiously.

"Conn," replied Abby "I think she's just a bit of a worry wart."

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Jess looked up from her work station as Becker and the boy from the theater anomaly approached.

"Oh good," said Jess "Lester, Danny and Stephen are waiting for you in Lester's office."

"Thank you Jess," replied Becker.

The Captain opened Lester's office door and motioned for the young man to enter. The dark haired youth walked into Lester's office. He glanced from Lester, to Stephen, to Danny. Danny and the boy stared at each other in amazement. Danny found his voice first.

"Patrick!"

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_


	11. Willful Wickedness

**Disclaimer: Primeval does not belong to me. This is fan fiction, not for profit.**

**Any references to people, places, businesses etc is entirely fictitious.**

A/N Story picks up right after Transitions Too (AU)

_4.3 AU Willful Wickedness_

"…_waiting…"_

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Lester watched carefully as the youth gazed back at the red haired team leader. Danny was sitting in a padded black office chair in front of Lester's desk. Stephen sat beside him in a similar chair. The teenager tilted his head and stepped forward to get a closer look.

"You haven't aged a day," Danny continued "it's been over fifteen years."

Patrick looked at Danny curiously as if he didn't quite recognize the man. He stepped closer, looking into the man's eyes. Something Patrick saw there reassured him. His shoulders lowered, his tense posture relaxed. Danny rose to stand in front of the teenager.

"Danny… is it really you?" asked the dark haired youth. "What happened to you… you're old!"

"Forty is not old!"

Lester shook his head, and swallowed a chuckle, but Stephen had no such self-control. The muscular young man burst out laughing. Danny glared at Stephen, before turning his gaze back to Patrick. Danny grabbed Patrick in a great big hug.

"I thought I'd never see you again."

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Connor and Abby had retrieved the mini from the car park at the safe house for their errands this morning. After leaving the finance office, they stopped by the bank. Abby's new bank card was finally issued. The two stopped for lunch on their way in to work. Abby pulled the mini into the ARC's car park, just as Sarah and Percy were getting out of Sarah's battered car. Abby and Connor hurried to join their friends.

"Percy," exclaimed Connor in surprise "I thought you were going to the British Museum with Jamal to see about that job."

"Later," replied Percy.

Percy walked quickly towards the security check in, leaving Connor, Abby and Sarah standing behind.

"Last night's anomaly had more people than creatures," explained Sarah "I met Jamal and Percy for lunch… and mentioned some of their names, Percy thinks he might know one of the time travelers."

Abby, Connor and Sarah followed Percy to the security entrance. The former ARC public relations manager tapped his foot impatiently as the security guard reviewed his identification. The new security guard kept looking from Percy to the identification card and back again. Finally the guard spoke.

"Sir, there appears to be a problem with your papers."

"There's no problem with my papers," huffed Percy.

The young soldier smiled politely. He was trying his best with the impatient man standing before him.

"This ID is for a twenty-seven year old man named Percival Haversham-Smythe III," explained the security officer.

"That's my name," replied Percy.

"You don't really look like the person in the picture," replied the guard.

Although the guard didn't say anything about age, Abby, Connor and Sarah realized the issue immediately. The previous guard had known Percy from his time as an ARC employee. Today's guard had never seen Percy before. Percy was now in his forties. His hair was starting to gray at his temples, and his weathered face no longer matched the image on the identification card. That smooth faced young man had disappeared in time.

"We'll vouch for him," said Abby. "He really is Percival Haversham-Smythe III . The job, it's stressful… wears on a person."

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Jess gave a small frown. Inwardly, she berated herself for not catching this problem sooner. Caffeine really wasn't a substitute for a good night's sleep.

The error message on her computer shouldn't be there. Something was wrong.

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Abby led the way down the corridor to the break room. She pushed the door open and entered the room followed by Connor, Sarah and Percy. The people from the theater anomaly were settled in small groups. Becker's security staff were interspersed throughout the room, keeping order.

Percy walked past Abby and approached the small round table at the rear of the break room. A dark haired woman dressed in a purple coat stood near the table, with her back to the room, staring out the window.

"Emily," said Percy.

The woman turned to face him. Her smile bright and her gaze direct.

"Yes," she replied "but I'm afraid you have the advantage. I don't know your name. Who are you?"

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Lester listened as Danny and Stephen took turns asking Patrick about his travels through the anomalies. The boy told the same story he'd told Becker and Lester last night. The anomaly in the house had opened, he and his friend had been attacked by some sort of creature, they'd run… into another world. When the talk finally slowed, Lester spoke.

"Last night," said Lester "you told Becker you'd seen a woman named Helen."

Danny glanced at the tall soldier. Becker was standing with his hands clasped behind his back, his eyes half closed. Danny knew the ARCs chief of security had been up all night. He wondered for a moment if the man was sleeping while standing, but at the mention of Helen's name, Becker's eyes snapped open.

"Her majesties government considers her a threat," continued Lester "and we're interested in knowing her whereabouts. Anything you might tell us would be appreciated."

"She's crazy," replied Patrick.

"Yes, I think we all agree on that point," replied Lester. "And she's dangerous. Helen tried murdering her former husband. She blew up a government building..."

"Helen broke through my security system," said Becker in a low tone that sounded as if he took the woman's action as a personal affront, "using clones."

"Clones?" exclaimed Patrick in a surprised tone. "Well maybe that explains it. Maybe they were clones."

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Connor looked at his friend Percy in dismay. Percy had found Emily, but she wasn't Percy's Emily. Sarah and Abby exchanged a glance. Abby laid her hand on Percy's arm.

"Percy," suggested Abby "maybe we should go now."

"No, you go on," said Percy "I want to talk with Emily. I mean, that is if she'll allow me."

Percy looked at the dark haired Victorian lady questioningly. Emily nodded.

"I'll catch up with you later," said Percy.

Connor, Abby and Sarah left Percy talking with Emily. As they went through the break room door, Connor started talking to Sarah about his time travel theory again.

"I want to go over the details once more with Cutter," said Connor.

"Hmmm," replied Sarah "I haven't seen Cutter today."

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Jess traced the error message to its source. A sharp in drawn breath was the only sign of her dismay. Connor, Abby and Sarah were walking up the corridor from the break room.

"Connor," Jess called "would you give me a hand here? There's a bit of a problem…"

"What kind of problem?"

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Abby watched as Connor knelt beneath Jess's desk and started taking apart the equipment. He'd returned quickly from his lab with a small leather case containing a variety of tools. The pert field coordinator stood next to Connor in her short blue dress and impossibly high heels.

"Don't step on his ankle," reminded Abby.

Jess nodded and backed up a step. Meanwhile, Connor took the faceplate off of the central processing unit. Connor stared at the circuitry and wires as if he'd never seen them before. Jess looked worried.

"What's wrong Jess?" asked Abby.

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Lester tapped his pen on the notepad in front of him as Patrick tried to explain. The youth was standing with Danny directly in front of Lester's desk.

"That Helen," said Patrick "I saw her talking to herself…"

"Doesn't surprise me," interrupted Stephen as he leaned back in the black office chair. "She always did like her own words best."

Patrick shook his head. Danny reached a hand out and placed it on Stephen's shoulder, stilling the man. Becker continued to stand impassively by the door.

"No, you don't understand," said Patrick.

"Go on," urged Lester, "in your own words. There will be no more interruptions."

Lester's last words were said with a glare in Stephen's direction. Patrick swallowed and wiped his hands nervously on his trousers before continuing.

"There were three of them," said Patrick, "maybe they were clones."

As Lester, Danny, Stephen and Becker exchanged incredulous glances, Patrick continued with his story.

"The young Helen, pretty, long dark hair, green scarf, low cut blouse," Patrick grinned as he described her, "she rescued me from that horrible place, took me away from those… things."

The boy shuddered at the memory.

"I probably would have done anything," continued Patrick "that Helen asked me to do."

Lester nodded, encouraging the youth to continue.

"But the other two Helen's," said Patrick "they're scary."

"What do you mean?" asked Becker. "How were they scary?"

"The two older ones with short hair,"replied Patrick "one always dressed in a khaki coverall outfit, the other dressed in black and frowned. They argued... a lot."

"Could you hear what they were arguing about?" asked Lester.

"Mostly they argued about a guy named Nick," answered Patrick shaking his head, "but other times… they talked about death, destruction, the end of the world… you name it."

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Connor reached a long handled narrow tool into the depths of the machine. The monitor on Jess's workstation blinked, darkening the entire screen for a moment, then came back on.

"It shouldn't do that," mumbled Connor. He reached for another tool.

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Jess glanced at the monitor again. Text was now scrolling down the screen, repeating the message for row upon row.

"System Warning 3.01.24," said Jess. "Should we be getting an error message like that Connor?"

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Abby watched Connor. He seemed oblivious to Jess and her question. He grunted a little bit as he twisted something inside the ADD.

"Connor," Abby said "whatcha doing?"

"Built this machine meself," grumbled Connor as he reached further into the casing, "but I didn't put this here."

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Lester felt the vibration of his cell phone in his suit pocket, but didn't answer it. He continued to listen to Patrick's debriefing.

"The clones we've seen," said Becker "were all exact physical replicates of a person... at one moment in time. What you're describing sounds more like you've seen Helen at three different stages of her life."

"Is that even possible?" asked Patrick.

Danny, Lester and Becker glanced at the young Stephen, but no one answered Patrick's question just then. Instead, Becker asked for more information.

"How did you get away from Helen?" asked Becker.

The soldier was gazing at the youth a little suspiciously. Patrick sighed.

"I didn't," Patrick replied "the three Helen's just left me… I don't think I'd have lasted a day on my own if Emily and Charlotte hadn't found me."

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Connor grunted again.

"And this thing," said Connor indignantly, "doesn't… belong… here."

He pulled the offending piece of tech off. Small sparks flew. Connor scrambled quickly back, hitting his head hard on leg of the workstation.

"Ow!"

The clanging sound of the anomaly detector rang through the building. Connor held up a shiny metallic object.

"This silenced the alarm," said Connor. "Who put it on the anomaly detector?"

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Jess was at her keyboard in an instant. She quickly typed in commands, pulling up CCTV scans on her monitors.

"It had to have been Philip," Jess muttered beneath her breath "everything was working when I left last night."

Connor rose to stand beside her and peer over her shoulder. Abby and Sarah approached the workstation looking at the monitor in concern. The door to Lester's office opened. Becker, followed by Lester, Danny, Stephen and Patrick joined them at Jess's workstation.

"Another anomaly alert," asked Becker "where is it at?"

"The system has been offline all morning," said Connor. "The anomaly opened hours ago!"

"What?" exclaimed Lester. "Where is it?"

"I'm bringing up the coordinates now," replied Jess.

Lester cell phone vibrated again. He pulled the device from his pocket and answered.

"Vivian," he said. Lester listened, his eyes opened wide. "No! You can't go in there!"

"The anomaly is at 235 Georges Avenue," said Jess.

Everyone turned from looking at the monitors to stare at Lester. He closed the silent cell phone and gazed at the group before him. Lester's caught Becker's eyes.

"That other security situation I mentioned," said Lester "I thought we had some time to prepare, but it appears I was mistaken. The address, 235 Georges Avenue, is the Cutter's home."

The alarm continued to blare. Everyone seemed frozen in place, staring at Lester.

"What are we waiting for?" asked Lester.

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Abby and Sarah followed Becker and Stephen up the sidewalk towards the Cutter's home. Lester was the last one out of the vehicle. The ARC's director had come when he insisted that Danny and Connor stay behind.

"People with injuries," said Lester "are not going out on field expeditions while I'm in charge."

Danny had been ordered to remain with Patrick and sit with the translators debriefing the persons from the theater anomaly. Connor and Jess were going over every piece of the ARC's equipment. The second SUV with Becker's security men pulled up and parked right behind the first as the little group approached the wide open front door of the Cutter's cozy home. As Becker entered, he heard a raised voice coming from the living room. The brogue was unmistakable.

"I've got to go through," Cutter shouted "don't you understand? I've got to go find Claudia and Stephanie."

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Lester strode quickly past Abby, Sarah, Stephen and Becker to the living room. Cutter was struggling, trying to free himself from Vivian's grip. The glowing anomaly was pulsing erratically on the other side of the room. Lester knelt down beside his wife and the Professor. Cutter's frantic gaze shifted from Vivian to James Lester.

"I've got to go," Cutter repeated, his voice a hoarse pleading whisper now, "don't you understand? I've got to go find Claudia and Stephanie."

"He was unconscious when I got here," said Vivian "and the anomaly is getting ready to close…"

As if it heard her, the shimmering light pulsed once more. Lester reached his hand out and clasped the Scot on his shoulder. Lester shook Cutter. The professor turned his eyes from the anomaly and looked at Lester.

"Cutter," asked Lester "can you tell us what happened here?"

"I was getting ready for work," began Cutter. "Helen…"

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

_The air had splintered, shimmered and shattered. Helen came through the anomaly. She shouted and pointed an unusual weapon. She shot, as she had done… so many times before. A bright blue light erupted from the weapon. The streak of blue crossed the room and struck the thick paleontology book Nick was carrying. The light passed through the book, emerging a paler shade of blue. The pale blue light hit Nick on his chest. Nick fell stunned, unable to move, but still conscious. Before Helen could shoot her weapon again, the nasty woman in khaki met unexpected resistance. The umbrella from the hall tree became a weapon. _

_Claudia wielded the umbrella to defend herself… her husband… her daughter… her world. For a moment, it looked as if Claudia would defeat Helen, but the hate filled woman was tricky. _

_Helen dodged, crossing the room. She grabbed a heavy ornate vase and bashed Claudia's head. The impact dropped Claudia on the floor near her husband. Helen smirked. She sauntered back towards the open anomaly at the far end of the living room. Helen stopped before she reached it and looked down into the bassinet at the sleeping baby._

"_Awww," said Helen. _

_She looked at Claudia, groaning and struggling to get up from the floor._

"_Tell you what," said Helen "we'll trade. You can keep my husband, and I'll keep your baby."_

_Helen reached into the bassinet and picked up the little girl. _

"_Of course I never said you could keep Nick… alive," continued Helen with a nasty twist of her lips that might have been meant to be a smile._

_Helen raised her weapon at Nick once more. Claudia dove towards her husband. The umbrella opened. Metal stretcher rods deflected most of the blue light, splintering it into narrower shafts of light striking objects in the room. A blast mark appeared on the ceiling, the glass on a picture shattered, a lamp broke. The remainder of the blue light was reduced to tiny shafts of light blue, striking pain into Cutter as the weapon found its target. _

_The nasty woman in khaki stepped through the anomaly without a second glance. If she had taken a second glance… maybe Helen would have put little Stephanie back in her bassinet and started running as fast as she could... or maybe not. _

_Nick's eyes fluttered. He felt Claudia's fingers checking his pulse, a quick kiss on his lips. He heard a whispered promise. _

"_I'm going to get Stephanie back Nick!"_

_Nick opened his eyes in time to see Claudia run through the anomaly. He tried to push himself up off the floor, but the room went spinning… and everything went black. _

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Cutter rose to stand, followed by Lester and his wife. Behind them, the air crackled, the anomaly shimmered, pulsing frantically. Cutter shoved past Lester and Vivian.

"I've got to find Claudia and Stephanie," cried Cutter.

The Scot dove through the anomaly as it flickered once more and closed, leaving his friends in London behind.

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_


	12. Through Thursday

**Disclaimer: Primeval does not belong to me. This is fan fiction, not for profit.**

**Any references to people, places, businesses etc is entirely fictitious.**

A/N Story picks up right after Transitions Too (AU)

_4.4 AU Through Thursday_

"…_through the anomaly…"_

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Lester was pacing.

The whole team hadn't been back together an entire week and it seemed as if there had been one disaster after another. First, Abby and Connor's flat had burnt down. By comparison, administrative layoffs on Monday were a walk in the park. Then, on Tuesday, there had been an anomaly alert and a trip to the hospital.

Really Lester should be used to things like that by now, but that would be like saying that he should be used to seeing his team members go missing. By some miracle, Abby, Connor and Danny had made it back to London… with a plus one. Now Cutter and his family were missing.

Lester shook his head to clear it of the memories of Wednesday. There are some things that you never get used to.

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

_Connor met Abby, Sarah, Becker, and Stephen at the car park when they returned. Lester and Vivian pulled up in their car right behind the SUV. Lester could see Jess running down the corridor to join Connor. Abby was out of the big SUV in an instant, hugging him. He pulled her close and watched each person climb out of the SUV. Then the young scientist looked at Lester and his wife as they left the jaguar. _

"_Where's Cutter," asked Connor "and Claudia… and Stephanie?"_

"_Connor," said Abby stepping even closer, melding herself to his body, "Cutter went through an anomaly… they all did… and it closed."_

"_No, no," said Connor "they can't be gone. We've got to go back and open the anomaly!"_

"_We didn't lock it," replied Lester "the anomaly closed on its own."_

"_We've got to find them!"_

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Lester shook his head again. He should have sent the entire team home then, most of the night shift had already arrived.

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

_Lester and Vivian went to his office. She was distraught, blaming herself._

"_I've been to their home," Vivian cried "I had the address… I should have realized sooner…"_

_James held her close while she sobbed, and tried to convince her not to blame herself. _

"_It's Helen's fault," he whispered "nothing was supposed to happen at that address for years… when was the last time you even looked at that little piece of paper?"_

_When James and Vivian finally left his office, they found the team pouring over charts, statistics… data from three years worth of anomaly research. Connor had his laptop open on the workstation beside Jess. Danny, Stephen, Patrick and Becker were leaning close listening. _

"_When we factor in the __electromagnetic color spectrum," said Connor "I think… the different __imagery is really indicative of different universes… sort of a revolving door concept."_

"_What do you mean?" asked Danny._

_Danny and Stephen exchanged a glance. Across the room, Sarah and Abby were talking quietly. Patrick appeared to be hanging on Connor's every word. Becker stood close to where Jess was sitting._

"_Most anomalies appear like spinning shards of glass," replied Connor "we see the colors yellow, orange and white. In the electromagnetic color spectrum…"_

"_We see anomalies like that all the time Connor," interrupted Becker._

"_Yeah, but have you ever seen an anomaly that was clear in the center?" asked Connor._

_Around the room everyone was shaking their head._

"_If you think of the anomalies as a revolving door," repeated Connor "then the colors… may give an indication of how many times the doorway has been used."_

"_So the colors are…" Lester asked slowly._

"_Nature's version of dirty fingerprints," answered Connor._

_x-x-x-x-x-x_

Lester sighed at the memory. Really he should have been more tactful, shown some diplomatic finesse… or at least… not laughed.

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

_Connor's hurt expression told more than an angry outburst. Surprisingly though, it was Sarah who blew up at Lester for his words._

"_At least Connor's trying to do something," Sarah hissed. "If it weren't for Connor's theories… there wouldn't be an anomaly detector, or a locking device."_

_In the sudden embarrassed silence, Lester ordered people home. _

"_Go on now, it's late," Lester huffed "get some dinner and a good night's sleep. I'll expect you all back bright and early tomorrow morning."_

"_Yeah," said Connor "we should go."_

_Lester watched them leave. Abby had her arm around Connor's waist, while he in turn held her shoulders. Stephen and Danny walked beside the pair, while Patrick bounced from one side to another listening eagerly. As the team started walking towards the car park, Lester could hear them talking about their experiences, Patrick chiming in from time to time._

"_Stephen and I know how to find anomalies," said Danny "but we don't have a map… or any way to tell when or where the anomalies go…"_

"_It's easy enough," agreed Patrick "if you've got an old radio."_

"_You know how to find anomalies?" asked Connor. "The tracking program that I started and Jess upgraded…"_

_Sarah was the last to leave. She looked at Lester sadly._

"_I can't take this again," she said "losing people I love… it just hurts too much."_

_Sarah slung her large brown hobo bag over her shoulder and followed after the others. Only Becker and Jess remained._

"_Didn't you hear me?" Lester asked them in a rude tone. "I told everyone to go home."_

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Lester's eyes focused on the steaming cup of frothy coffee and the hand that was holding it beneath his nose. He looked from the coffee cup to the bearer of the cup. Abby's blue eyes gazed at him worriedly.

"It's not your fault," Abby reminded Lester.

"And who's fault do you think it is?" asked Lester as he took the cup and sipped it gratefully. "I'm in charge remember… everything is my fault."

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

"_Yes, you're funny," replied Jess. "You need me here. You don't really expect Burton to come back do you?"_

"_In case Burton does come back," muttered Becker "I'll want a word with him."_

"_You both need sleep," said Lester._

"_So do you," reminded Vivian._

"_I can stretch out in the office," replied Lester. _

"_On that old chair?"_

_It was hard to tell who was more appalled, Vivian or Jess._

"_There are spare cots," reminded Becker "from when we had the Sandhurst recruits last weekend."_

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

"We're back at the hospital again," said Lester.

"Yeah," agreed Abby.

Lester looked around the packed hospital waiting room. So many people… lined up, waiting to donate blood.

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

_Lester too wanted a word with Burton. Vivian left for their flat, while Lester remained at the ARC with Jess, Becker and the night shift. The rickety cot set up in his office might be more comfortable than his chair, but Lester doubted it. He'd wandered down to the break room to make a cup of tea, only to find there was none._

"_The people from the theater anomaly," reminded Jess when he'd asked "most of them seemed to like tea."_

"_Where are they?" asked Lester. _

"_Social services came," answered Jess "Percy took Emily back to the hospital to check on her friend, I think Emily will be staying with Charlotte, but everyone else should be getting placed."_

"_Glad to know our taxes are going for a good cause," said Lester. _

_Jess merely rolled her eyes and shooed him out of the break room as she set up her cot for sleeping. The young woman didn't seem to take him seriously. _

_Of course Burton never showed up. _

_When the anomaly alert sounded just before dawn on Thursday morning, Matt took the night team to McKinnon School. Becker went with them. It should have been simple... find and contain the creature before students and teachers start to arrive, but when was anything ever that simple?_

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Matt's second had given Lester a brief report when he'd arrived at the hospital. The tall woman with her short cropped hair and dangling silver earrings told him the therocephalian pack had surprised Becker and Matt.

"It's just lucky they were able to barricade the door," said the woman.

Lucky, thought Lester, they were lucky to be needing stitches and blood transfusions. Lucky to be alive indeed.

The other members of the ARC had shown up at the hospital quickly, to offer support. And when they'd heard about the blood drive scheduled for this morning, they'd all lined up to donate. Only Patrick had been turned down.

"You're too young," chided the nurse "next year, when you're sixteen."

Now, thought Lester as the nurse inserted the needle, if the team could just get through Thursday without anyone else getting hurt. Wouldn't that be grand?

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_


	13. Friday Fraternizing

**Disclaimer: Primeval does not belong to me. This is fan fiction, not for profit.**

**Any references to people, places, businesses etc is entirely fictitious.**

A/N Story picks up right after Transitions Too (AU)

_4.5 AU Friday Fraternizing_

"…_just get through…"_

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Jess arrived at the ARC early Friday morning. She was dressed in a short red dress with bright teal circles trailing a path up one side, crossing her abdomen, and reaching her opposite shoulder. Her matching teal shoes flashed a red sole with every step she took. The new young security guard made a big deal of checking out her identification. Jess guessed he was trying to flirt a little when he made a comment about how the picture wasn't nearly as beautiful as she was.

"That's kind of you to say," Jess replied "but I'm seeing someone."

The guard looked disappointed and passed her through the security checkpoint without another word. Jess felt bad, almost as if she'd lied to him in a way. She had been looking forward to Friday night all week. Jess was supposed to be seeing Becker tonight, but the Captain was injured yesterday. He was off the duty roster for a mandatory two week period, while Jess was starting a twenty-four hour shift… part of Lester's new schedule. Neither one of them was going on a date tonight.

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Connor was tweaking some settings on the Anomaly Detection Device when Jess entered the ARCs central room. A smaller rectangular device about the size of a television remote was on the desk top next to a pad of paper. His dark eyes were made even darker with the traces of bruising from his broken nose, and he looked tired. Connor reached for the pen tucked behind his ear and jotted something down on the note pad.

"Did you get any sleep last night?" asked Jess.

After Lester had returned from the hospital yesterday, their boss had contacted the minister demanding more support. Then, he juggled everyone's schedule. With Danny desk bound and Becker on medical leave, changes were needed. Matt's second was now the acting team leader for the night shift, while Matt was acting lead on the day shift. As the only persons capable of dealing with the ADD, Connor and Jess were now alternating on twenty-four hour shifts.

"Eh," replied Connor.

He raised one hand and waggled it back and forth. Connor stared at the readings coming from the machine in front of him. He frowned at something on the monitor, and then bent down to crawl under the work station.

"Had an anomaly last night," the dark haired scientist continued. "I've been up since midnight."

Past the workstation where Connor was now trying to re-attach cable connections, Jess could see Abby coming up the corridor towards them. The petite blonde was walking fast and jangling a set of car keys.

"Where was it?" asked Jess. "Was there an incursion?"

"Outside of London, over an hour's drive down to the coast," replied Connor. "Oomph."

It sounded as if he'd bumped his head, but it was hard to tell as his voice was somewhat muffled from his position.

"Where?" asked Jess again.

"Some place called Witchfield Cove," continued Connor, as he began to back out from beneath the table, "Abby went with the team, but they didn't find anything."

The petite blonde joined Jess then. Abby slipped her keys into one of the pockets of the khaki cargo pants she was wearing.

"We didn't find anything," confirmed Abby "but the locals in the pub have some tall tales about a giant worm."

"If I remember orientation training correctly," chuckled Jess "Sarah thinks a lot of legends are really anomaly related."

"Well I hope this one's not," said Connor as he stood up, "giant worms are gross. Had a Pre-Cambrian worm try to bite me head off once…"

Connor turned to face Jess and Abby. He dusted off the knees of his black jeans.

"Let me tell you," he said "it wasn't pleasant."

Abby and Jess exchanged a glance and smirked at each other.

"Aren't you and Abby supposed to be off duty," Jess asked "I've got the watch now."

Connor glanced at Abby.

"Actually, I've been off since Stephen came in about an hour ago," replied Abby. "I just got back from picking Becker up from the hospital… he had to get his flat keys out of the locker…"

Abby and Connor watched Jess run down the corridor towards the locker room. They looked at each other and grinned.

"I wasn't ready to leave anyway," said Connor. He pointed at the rectangular device on the desk. "I've still got some programming to do with me latest project and I want to take apart that gadget Mrs. Lester left in my lab."

"No rush. We're staying until we've heard from Lester," reminded Abby "about the fire report."

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Jess ran through the corridors, down a flight of stairs and through the swinging door of the men's locker room. She stopped, holding the door open, and stared. The tall, dark haired soldier was standing in front of an open locker shirtless. He pulled out a dark maroon button down shirt. Becker turned, settling his gaze on the young field coordinator.

"You're here," gasped Jess, trying to catch her breath. "I was so worried… when you got hurt… it's all my fault… the doctors kept you in the hospital overnight_."_

Becker shook his head.

"How could it possibly be your fault?" Becker asked in a quiet tone as he started to slide his arms into the sleeves of the shirt.

"When the alert sounded," said Jess "I was the coordinator in charge… I sent you and Matt to the cafeteria."

Becker seemed to consider the idea carefully as he buttoned up the shirt. Then he shook his head a sharp negative.

"I seem to recall something being said about be careful and watch out," replied Becker "can't blame you if we didn't follow orders."

Jess smiled, her red lips trembling.

"Really, you don't blame me," asked Jess softly "and you're not mad?"

The usually impassive face of the soldier registered total surprise. Both eyebrows went up.

"Who could ever be mad at you?"

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Connor picked up the device and his notepad. Lester could now be heard coming up the corridor that Jess had so recently vacated. The echo of his hard heeled black wingtips clicking on the tile floor announced his arrival.

"You're here early," greeted Connor.

Lester looked at the pair and frowned. He really wasn't a morning person, and not having his coffee made it worse.

"My wife's gone home to Aylesbury to be with the children," grumbled Lester "nothing in a big empty flat to keep me… might as well be here."

Thursday evening, when Lester had finally made it to the posh flat he and Vivan called home when they were in London, he'd found a note on the table and an empty blue shoe box in the trash. Lester knew Vivian had been distraught over the Cutter's disappearance and for a few panicked moments, while the cell phone rang, Lester had thought perhaps she'd somehow managed to get that broken device working and was attempting a rescue of some sort.

"Why haven't you gone home yet?" asked Lester "You're not getting paid overtime you know."

"Lester," asked Abby "have you heard any more from the fire inspector?"

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Jess didn't answer Becker's question, but looked at him through long lashes, which framed her glistening eyes. She smiled, and breathed a sigh of relief.

"I'm looking forward to our date tonight," said Becker with an answering smile.

"Oh," said Jess. Her smile disappeared. "About tonight…"

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Connor and Abby followed Lester into his office. He set his briefcase down on the desk and reached for the file folders in the inbox. Lester harrumphed, and muttered something about never being able to find anything when it was needed. He reached for his phone and buzzed Danny.

"I thought you said the fire inspector's report was on my desk," huffed Lester.

He listened to the phone, and looked around. Lester listened again, and then picked up his inbox. He set the box back down. He lifted the desk pad and peered under it. Then finally, he lifted his briefcase up.

"Yes," Lester replied "I've found it."

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

"Lester's changed the work roster... because you and Danny are injured, and Philip... left," explained Jess. "Connor and I are alternating… twenty-four hours on, and then twenty-four hours off."

"Oh," said Becker.

His smile disappeared. The soldier sat down abruptly on the bench in front of the locker. Jess rushed to him, bumping his leg.

"Ow!" exclaimed Becker.

"Ooh!" cried Jess as she tripped. She tottered for a moment, and then fell… into Becker's arms.

"Oh," said Becker as he found himself holding the beautiful young woman in his lap. "I think we've done this before."

"Sorry," whispered Jess, her face blushed as bright as her dress.

"I'm not," whispered Becker.

Their eyes met, shining and bright. Their lips approached each other.

"Ahem," interrupted Danny "I think this is the gent's locker room."

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Lester opened the fire inspector's report.

"They're still calling the cause of fire an unfortunate household accident," said Lester as he read through the summary page. "Causality remains towels on the stove and an oil spill."

"I didn't leave the towel on the stove," protested Connor.

Lester lifted his eyes from the papers and gazed at Connor. Their boss held the file out towards the younger man.

"See for yourself," said Lester.

Connor took the file and opened it on the desk top where he and Abby could both see the papers. Abby looked at a graph paper marked with black ink squares and curved red ink lines.

"Lester," asked Abby "what is this?"

Lester reached across the desk and took the paper from her.

"The diagram of the fire path at the flat," explained Lester. "That's the oil trail on the kitchen counters."

He continued to stare at the diagram. Lester frowned.

"The preliminary report didn't include the diagrams," said Lester "there's something not right with this picture…"

Abby nodded. Connor leaned forward and looked at the paper too.

"Lester, that was a lovely kitchen," Abby said "and I wish we had that much counter space, but that diagram… it's not our flat."

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Jess walked Becker to the car park. She opened the passenger door for him.

"Are you sure you don't mind," the soldier asked yet again, "driving me home?"

"Really, it's no trouble, not a bit," replied Jess "not at all. Connor's said he would keep on watch… he's got to get his cast off and besides, he and Abby are still waiting for the fire inspector's report…"

Jess slid into the driver's seat next to Becker still babbling on.

"Jess," asked Becker as he turned to face her "can I get a word in?"

The dark haired woman stopped talking. For a moment, there was silence in the space between them.

"What word?" whispered Jess.

But Becker didn't say a word, he just leaned in towards Jess, and this time no one interrupted them.

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

For the second day in a row, Sarah didn't come in to the ARC. Lester called. The phone went straight to voice mail. He left another message.

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Bureaucratic foul ups were something Lester could deal with.

It only took a modicum of roaring, a few small threats and carefully controlled comments about the efficiency of the fire inspector's department to get the correct report sent over. But bureaucracy being what it is, the report did not arrive at the ARC until late afternoon.

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Lester smiled for the first time all day.

"The cause of the fire was the stove," read Lester. "Apparently your landlord did a cut rate repair job."

The red haired team leader turned to face Stephen.

"Good thing you never tried to cook on it," said Danny "or the flat might have burnt up sooner."

Connor was leaning against the wall in Lester's office. He held his leg out in front of him and flexed the ankle gingerly. The walking cast had finally been removed.

"The only thing I can think," said Connor "is the stove might have turned on when I dropped my crutch… I can't quite remember, but I think it hit the oven knob."

Abby turned to face Connor. He backed up a bit when he saw her narrowed eyes.

"What?" asked Connor. "Abby you can't be mad at me for the fire… it was an accident."

"I'm not mad about the fire," said Abby. "That was an accident, but staying at Duncan's… that was on purpose."

They might have had an argument, but the anomaly detector sounded an alarm. The group headed out of Lester's office.

"The anomaly is north of London," said Jess "in a town called Aylesbury… I'm bringing up the details now. A private residence..."

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_


	14. Finally!

**Disclaimer: Primeval does not belong to me. This is fan fiction, not for profit.**

**Any references to people, places, businesses etc is entirely fictitious.**

A/N Story picks up right after Transitions Too (AU)

_4.6 AU Finally…_

"…_north of London …"_

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Lester had insisted on accompanying Matt, Stephen, Abby and Connor on the anomaly alert.

"Danny, you can't go with a possible concussion," ordered Lester. "You're on mandatory desk duty for thirty days! I'll go with the team… I know the area."

Danny remained behind with Jess at the ARC. The ARCs big silver SUV was already loaded and waiting for them in the car park. With the new ear devices that Matt had brought this morning, the team was able to remain in constant contact with the ARC. Matt drove. Lester sat beside him, giving directions.

"Take the next exit," directed Lester, "the road cuts through to Cadogan Lane and is a quicker route to Aylesbury."

Stephen, Abby and Connor sat in the back seat, huddled close together, talking quietly.

"Knowing when and where an anomaly opens to," said Stephen "would be very useful."

"The dating calculator is still a work in progress," replied Connor "it's not ready yet."

"When it is ready, you can test your theory," added Abby. "Walk around the anomaly and see if you get different readings… find out if different entry points lead to different places."

In the rear compartment, Patrick pushed the blankets off of him and sat up. When the alert had sounded, the youth had left Danny's office and hidden in the waiting vehicle, wanting to join the team on their response. He had listened and stayed quiet until now.

"Well yeah! Of course different entry points lead to different places," said Patrick. "I've seen people enter the same anomaly from different angles and some just disappear."

Abby, Connor and Stephen turned to look at the dark haired youth in amazement. Lester turned around in the front seat, while Matt glanced into the rear view mirror. Connor spoke first.

"What are you doing here?" asked Connor.

"I want to work with you, I can help," said Patrick "I've know a lot about the gateways too."

From the front seat of the SUV, Lester's exasperated groan could be heard.

"Just what we need, another annoying student at the ARC," said Lester.

Lester turned to face the driver.

"Whether he comes or not is your call Matt," reminded Lester "you're team leader."

Matt shook his head and spoke into the communications device.

"Danny your brother is here with us," said Matt. "It looks like he stowed away in the SUV."

"How did he get past security and into the ARC?" questioned Danny's voice over the headset.

"The same way you always manage to get past Becker's security I imagine," replied Lester "it probably runs in the family."

"Becker's out on medical leave," reminded Jess' voice "and we're short handed… I'm sure Worthington is doing the best he can."

"We can't have security lapses!" exclaimed Lester in annoyance. "Start a complete security check of the ARC."

"Danny, we're too far from London to go back now," said Matt "and I don't want to drop a kid off by himself… so we'll take him with us."

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

_In the ARC, Danny looked at Jess with a worried expression. He held his hand over the microphone. _

"_Can I talk to just one person with this thing?" he asked Jess._

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

In the SUV, Patrick's face reddened at Matt's words. As Danny agreed with Matt that Patrick should stay with the team, the teenager protested.

"I'm not a kid," exclaimed Patrick.

"You are just a kid," responded Matt. "You're not even of age!"

"I'll be sixteen next month," replied Patrick "or thirty-one… but who's counting?"

The quiet tension in the SUV was broken by a sound of annoyance.

"Matt, watch where you're going!" exclaimed Lester. "You almost missed the exit."

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

_In the ARC, Jess showed Danny how to adjust the settings for a one-to-one communication. He turned away from her and the ADD and walked across the room._

"_Stephen, we're on a private com line now," said Danny. "Can you hear me?"_

"_Yeah," the younger man whispered quietly. _

_In the vehicle beside him, Abby and Connor were talking with Patrick. Connor told Patrick that he needed to go to university before he could join the ARC. All three seemed oblivious to Stephen as he leaned further to the side, resting his head against the window. In front of him, Matt was concentrating on the road while Lester was still giving him directions._

"_Would you keep an eye out for my baby brother?" asked Danny. "I've only just got him back…"_

_Stephen's face softened for a moment at the sound of Danny's concern._

"_Danny, that goes without asking," he replied "we're a team… we take care of each other."_

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

"Jess, would you repeat that address," said Lester.

She complied, and added she would be sending coordinates to the sat nav in the SUV as soon as she got the computer unlocked. Lester shook his head as if she could see him.

"No need," replied Lester "I can give Matt directions… to my home."

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

_Jess turned to Danny with a worried frown on her face._

"_The computer shouldn't be doing this," said Jess. _

_She pointed at the blinking monitor. The text SYSTEM LOCKDOWN scrolled across and repeated down the screen._

"_All I did was activate the security check," she explained. _

_Danny grinned at the young woman. _

"_Don't worry," replied Danny "Lester knows where he's going… the team doesn't need directions."_

_Danny's comforting grin faltered at the sound of metal shutters rolling down over the outside windows. Within the ARC, doors swung closed on their hinges._

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Matt parked the SUV in front of a sprawling eighteenth century country manor. Lester was out of the vehicle before it came to a complete stop. He strode past the rose bushes and up the stone pathway, heading for the front door. He was quickly followed by Matt. Connor climbed out of the SUV and stopped moving. The scientist stood on the stone pathway, lined with lavender on either side, and gaped at the huge home. Abby climbed down from the vehicle and pushed Connor forward just a bit.

"He lives here?" exclaimed Connor "Lester must get paid a lot more than you and I do!"

"Sshh!" hissed Abby.

Behind them, Stephen got out on the other side of the vehicle. He walked to the rear of the SUV and opened it. Patrick jumped out as Stephen grabbed some equipment from the rear of the SUV.

"You stay with me," cautioned Stephen "and do what I say. Danny won't be happy if anything happens to you."

The teenager regarded the muscular young man standing in front of him.

"Danny won't be happy if anything happens to you either," said Patrick. "We can both watch out for each other."

Stephen blinked in surprise at the teen's words.

"Didn't know Danny said anything to you…," began Stephen.

"He didn't have to," interrupted Patrick "he's my brother, and I know when he's happy."

The dark haired youth grinned and jerked his head in the direction of the open front door. Abby and Connor were disappearing inside the home.

"We should get going," said Patrick "yeah."

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

"_Okay," said Danny "maybe we'll worry just a little bit."_

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

"Vivian?" called Lester.

He strode down the wide hallway towards the rear of the home. A voice answered.

"James," greeted his wife as she opened the kitchen door. "Are you home early?"

She gazed at her husband, Matt standing behind him, followed by Abby, Connor, Stephen and Danny's brother. Vivian realized the implications.

"No," said Vivian shaking her head "we can't be having an anomaly here."

She pulled the door opened wider showing a spacious modern kitchen. Behind her, sitting at a long narrow oak table were three children, two girls and a boy. The oldest girl was frowning at the paper in front of her and scribbling answers into her workbook. The boy held a book in front of him, silently shaping words with his mouth as he read to himself. The youngest girl was holding a red crayon, but instead of coloring, she was staring at the people gathered in the hallway.

"Do you have a cellar?" asked Connor.

He held up the hand held blinking anomaly detector.

"According to this, the anomaly should be right beneath us."

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

"_Can't you turn it off?" asked Danny._

_He leaned over the ADD and the young woman rapidly typing commands into the computer._

"_It would help," replied Jess "if you quit hovering."_

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Lester unlocked a heavy wooden door to the disused west wing of the home. Doors to closed off rooms lined the spacious corridor. The team followed him through the building.

"The cellar is through here," he directed "this way…"

"This is a huge home," commented Connor "for just five people."

Lester stopped walking and turned to face Connor. He sniffed, and narrowed his eyes before replying.

"Six, my mother lives with us too," said Lester. "It's an investment really, we're fixing the place up… slowly, but hopefully by the time we retire… it will be ready."

"Ready for what?" asked Abby.

"We've got plans," answered Lester as he began to unlock another door "to rent rooms out… for weddings and such."

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

"_I just have to turn off the security program," muttered Jess, talking more to herself than to Danny "but… it looks as if someone's modified the system."_

"_Who would have done that?" asked Danny._

"_Bloody Philip!"_

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Steep stone steps led down a narrow stair well to the cellar. Abby shivered in the sudden chill.

"It's only September and the cellar is already this cold?" she asked.

"It won't get much colder. The cellar hovers between 10 and 13 degrees Celsius year round," answered Lester. "It will make a great wine cellar some day."

The bright and glittering anomaly pulsed in the center of the room. Connor stuck the hand held detector into the messenger bag he carried and pulled out another device. The slim scientist circled the anomaly slowly, taking readings of some sort.

Stephen set down the heavy box containing the anomaly locking mechanism. He opened the box and started prepping the equipment.

"Connor," called Stephen "I can't lock the anomaly with you standing in the way."

"I thought the policy was to let the anomalies remain open," objected Connor "why are we closing this one… there isn't even an incursion."

As if in response to Connor's words, the anomaly pulsed. A black and brown canine trotted through. The small creature tilted its head and stared at Connor with an inquisitive look. The pup sat on its haunches, and yelped at him. Connor backed up a step.

"Hyaenodon," said Connor "this anomaly must go to either the Late Eocene or Early Miocene."

"Connor," urged Abby "get out of the way, before something else comes through and tries to eat you. Let Stephen lock it."

The anomaly pulsed again as a woman strode through.

"I'd rather you didn't lock it just yet," said Claudia. "At least not until Nick and Stephanie join us."

The woman stood in front of the team, tanned and healthy, her tawny mane of hair much longer than it had been mere days ago. She stepped forward, nudging Connor, who was standing there gaping at her, and moving them both out of the way. Cutter, carrying baby Stephanie, followed her through the anomaly into the cellar.

"You're back!" exclaimed Connor happily when he finally found his voice.

His dark eyes were bright, and his lips curled up into a broad smile. Cutter glanced around the room, his gaze settling on Stephen for a moment.

"Yeah, we're back," the professor replied in his rolling brogue "but it would probably be a good idea to close the anomaly before something else comes through."

Cutter's gaze continued from one person to the next as if he needed to reassure himself that they too were here, alive and well. The professor's eyes stopped moving. He stared at his protégé.

"Connor," asked Cutter "what happened to your nose?"

Before Connor could answer, Abby spoke up.

"Aren't we forgetting something," asked Abby "shouldn't we get the hyaenodon back through before locking the anomaly?"

"No," said Claudia "Pookie stays with us."

"Pookie?"

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

_Jess called Connor on the com device. The thing rang, and rang. Then she tried his cell phone._

"_Come on now," she pleaded. "Answer me!"_

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

The Lester's parlor was full. Claudia, Vivian, and Abby were seated on the overstuffed furniture. The Lester's three children were sitting on the floor, and little Stephanie straddled the friendly hyaenodon's back.

"You've only been gone three days in this time," said Abby "but Stephanie looks so much bigger now."

"She ought to be bigger," said Claudia with a broad smile "she's nearly seven months old now... and been sleeping through the night for the last three months."

The pup was getting lots of petting and the occasional biscuit from the children. Stephen, Patrick, and Connor were leaning back against the wall, observing both the pup and the little humans.

"I can't believe the pup let's the baby pull her ears like that," said Patrick.

"A lot of creatures allow a young one more leeway," said Stephen.

Connor looked at his cell phone and frowned.

"Jess tried to call," he said "if you'll excuse me, I'll take this outside."

Across the hallway, in the study, Lester and Cutter were talking quietly.

"Nearly four months in the Miocene," mused Lester. "However did you manage?"

Cutter looked at the ARCs director, and wondered how much the man really wanted… or needed… to know.

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

_Cutter had landed face first in the Miocene. The anomaly closed behind him. He rose from the ground, spitting out dirt and grass, frantically looking for signs of Claudia and Stephanie. A shoe print in soft brown dirt pointed him in the right direction. Soon he was on a narrow path, curving up the side of a hill. _

_The sound of a wailing baby urged him on faster. Female voices carried down the slope of the hill. The two women sounded as if they were arguing. The abrupt silence of the voices, followed moments later by total quiet as the baby stopped wailing, left Nick Cutter shaking. He forced himself to continue the climb. He had to know._

_Reaching the top of the hill, he found an amazing sight. Claudia, sitting on a rock, nursing Stephanie, smiling at the tiny baby cradled safe in her arms. His wife looked up as he approached. _

"_Nick," said Claudia "don't look over the side of the hill. Just don't."_

_Cutter never asked Claudia what happened between the two women. And he didn't look over the hill just then, but later, after Claudia and Stephanie were asleep in Helen's hideaway, safe for the night, Cutter went down to the base of the cliff. Nick buried that crazed woman's body, in the memory of a sweet Helen he'd once loved. _

_Helen's hideaway, a base camp of sorts, had enough supplies to feed an army for a year, and technical wonders the likes of which Cutter had never seen. Many of the gadgets were emblazoned with a triangular logo containing the initials CT, others were imprinted with CAT, still others had a logo of a feline creature on a computer. It was four months before Cutter figured out which device opened an anomaly back to the UK._

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

"Lester," said Cutter "it's late. Can we do this debriefing tomorrow morning?"

"Tomorrow's Saturday," said Lester. "The debriefing can wait until Monday."

Connor ran into the building just then. He stood in the hallway between the parlor and the study.

"We need to get back to London," said Connor "there's a problem at the ARC."

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_


	15. Frequency

**Disclaimer: Primeval does not belong to me. This is fan fiction, not for profit.**

**Any references to people, places, businesses etc is entirely fictitious.**

A/N Story picks up right after Transitions Too (AU)

_4.6 AU Frequency …_

"…_back to London …"_

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Nick, Lester and Connor moved into the parlor with everyone else. Connor said what no one wanted to hear.

"We can't all go back to London," said Connor "we're not all going to fit in the SUV."

"Thank you," said Lester "for stating the blindingly obvious."

The sensitive young genius appeared to take Lester's sarcasm to heart. Cutter watched Connor's shoulders slump under Lester's withering gaze. The motion reminded Cutter of something similar, but he couldn't quite remember…

"It's Friday night," said Vivian, "does everyone need to go back to London? James… the Cutter's could stay here."

"No," protested Claudia "we've been gone too long. We need to go home."

"The baby can't ride in the SUV without a car seat," stated Matt in a calm tone of voice.

Claudia moved quickly from the sofa to pluck little Stephanie off the back of the hyaenodon. The child had tired of sitting still on the animals back and tried to crawl towards the Lester's youngest daughter. Released, the canine creature stretched, arching its back. Claudia stood next to the animal, holding Stephanie, looking at Cutter.

"We need to go home," she repeated.

Lester's wife frowned thoughtfully.

"Bethany's old car seat might work," Vivian suggested "but you'll have to tighten all the straps."

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Bethany's old car seat worked, barely, and only because little Stephanie was bundled in towels. Lester watched as Cutter pressed the last strap into its buckle. It snapped into place securely.

"Helen's base camp didn't stock nappies," said Cutter. "Towels were the best things we had. I'm looking forward to getting proper nappies once we're back home."

Cutter backed out of the SUV almost stepping on Lester's toes. Claudia came up to the two men. She was leading Pookie with a red fabric strap. Lester mumbled something about seeing what was holding up the others and strode back up the path to his home.

"You mean disposables?" asked Claudia, wrinkling up her nose. "Cloth diapers seem to work better, Stephanie hasn't had a rash at all."

She reached her hand in and chucked the baby under her chubby chin. Stephanie gurgled happily and kicked up her heels.

"I've been doing all the washing," reminded the Scot. "I think disposables would be a wonderful thing."

"You make it sound like you've been doing all the parenting work," replied Claudia with a chuckle. "Might I remind you, I've been doing all the feeding."

She snapped her fingers and pointed. The canine jumped into the SUV and curled up on the floor board beneath Stephanie. Cutter spread his hands out wide.

"Well, I would help but I'm not really equipped," he replied. "The important thing is… together, we managed to take care of our daughter."

Claudia stepped closer to Nick. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close in a tight embrace. She cuddled against his chest for a moment and then tilted her head back, gazing into his eyes. Nick brought his lips down to meet Claudia's.

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

"Public displays of affection," Lester harrumphed. "Do try to contain yourselves Monday when you return to work."

Claudia and Cutter broke apart. Behind Lester, Abby, Connor, Stephen, Matt and Patrick were standing. Claudia and Nick both shook their heads.

"I'm still on maternity leave," reminded Claudia.

"I still don't know how you think we're going to get to London," said Cutter. He repeated Connor's earlier words. "We're not all going to fit in the SUV."

This time Lester shook his head.

"I'm not going back to London tonight," he said. "Monday I'll cycle in to the train station. You lot can ride to London in the SUV crammed like sardines."

"You," asked Cutter incredulously "cycle?"

"Aylesbury is known for cycleways. You know, I'm not just a bureaucrat," sniffed Lester "I'm an athletic bureaucrat."

Cutter turned away from Lester to hide his smirk. He helped Claudia up into the SUV, settling her next to Stephanie.

"I don't know which is harder to believe," whispered Claudia "Lester on a cycle or Lester on a public train."

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Lester handed Connor and Abby another pillow. Matt started the ignition. He, Stephen and Patrick were seated in the front seat. The Cutter family was in the rear seat. Connor and Abby were huddled together in the rear compartment, between the spare tyre and the anomaly locking device.

"That should get you back to London," said Lester.

Lester reached for the hatch above his head, but he paused a moment.

"And Connor," he added "if your friend Duncan gets Danny out of the ventilation shaft before you arrive at the ARC… tell him he's got a job."

Connor nodded happily as Lester pushed the hatch down. From the seat in front of him, Cutter turned to look at Connor curiously.

"Duncan?" the professor asked "Your friend that stole the dodo?"

"He's not just a dodo thief you know!"

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

During the long ride back to London, the Cutter's caught up on the events of the past few days.

"So the ADD didn't go off Wednesday morning," mused the Professor. "Do you really think this Philip character was working for Helen?"

"Jess and I both went over the ADD equipment," answered Connor "he's the only one who had access then… and according to Jess, tonight's lockdown looks to be caused by some virus he planted in the mainframe."

"But I don't understand," said Claudia "why is Danny in the ventilation shaft?"

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

"_The security program," said Jess "needs to be turned off, but Philip has modified the system. The feed on the mainframe in the server room needs to be physically disconnected."_

_Danny looked at the locked doors and the shuttered windows. _

"_Which room is the server room?" he asked._

_Jess pointed._

"_It's on the other side of that wall."_

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Connor shook his head.

"Danny has driven Becker crazy with all his security checks," answered Connor "but he's always tried to get in from the outside. He's never tried to go from the main terminal area into the server room."

"And you called Duncan for help?" asked Cutter again.

"Why do you find that so hard to believe?" snapped Connor. "He wasn't in uni with me because he was stupid you know."

Connor's shoulders slumped. He sighed and closed his eyes leaning his head back against the pillow.

"We both took the same undergrad courses in physics and math," Connor continued in a quiet tone. "Duncan, he was in the structural engineering program."

Abby frowned at Nick before turning her back on him. She leaned her head on Connor's chest.

"We should be back at the ARC soon," Abby said.

Cutter was somewhat taken aback. It wasn't surprising that Connor was defending Duncan, Nick thought. But Connor's quiet resignation, stopping… that did surprise Nick. The memory that had been niggling at the back of Cutter's mind finally surfaced. Tuesday… when Connor tried to explain his latest theory about anomalies… Nick had been tired, cranky and impatient. The Professor hadn't listened to Connor.

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

As they neared the ARC, Claudia leaned forward and tapped Matt on the shoulder.

"When everyone is settled," she asked "would you drive us home? I can't wait to get home… I want to scrub the scent of that woman's place off."

"Helen's hideout didn't smell," objected Cutter.

Claudia turned to look at her husband. It always amazed her when their perceptions of the same event differed so radically.

"You didn't smell anything?" she asked. "To me it smelled… metallic… cold and sterile."

Before Cutter could ask what Claudia meant, Matt answered Claudia's first question.

"I'm supposed to be going to the hospital," he replied "to pick up my friend Emily."

Patrick twisted in the front seat to look at the man. His lips curled up in a bright smile.

"Can I go with you?" Patrick asked. "I want to see Charlotte."

"Charlotte's not ready to be released," replied Matt shaking his head.

Patrick smile faltered and disappeared. He looked worried.

"How is she doing?" asked Patrick.

"Surprisingly well," replied Matt in a comforting tone, "but she's not ready to be discharged yet. Soon though."

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Matt turned the SUV into the ARCs carpark. Stephen opened the back hatch to let Connor and Abby out, while Claudia unstrapped Stephanie and handed the baby to Cutter. She climbed down from the SUV as Danny, followed by Duncan, strode through the corridor door to greet them.

"You're home," said Danny grinning happily at the sight of the Cutter family.

"Well not quite yet," chuckled Claudia at his comment "but soon I hope."

Danny continued to talk to the Cutters. Stephen walked past the SUV to join Danny, while Patrick bounded over to where Connor and Abby were now talking with Duncan. Matt spoke briefly to Jess on the communication device.

"Do you need anything else from me tonight?" he asked.

"No," she replied "the night shift is already here."

Matt made his goodbyes quickly and started to leave.

"Don't forget to tell Charlotte I said hello," shouted Patrick as Matt pulled out of the car park.

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Danny, Stephen and the Cutter's walked over to join Abby, Connor, Duncan and Patrick. They were in time to hear Connor tell Duncan about Lester's job offer.

"There is an open position for night coordinator," said Connor "the pay is next to nothing, but you'll be part of the biggest conspiracy the world has ever known."

Duncan pushed his glasses up on his nose and looked at Connor nervously.

"What happened to the last night coordinator?" Duncan asked.

"Dunno yet," replied Connor "still haven't found him."

Connor lowered his voice.

"We might not ever find out."

Duncan's eyebrows went up at Connor's words. Then he took a deep breath and squared his shoulders.

"I can do the technical support," Duncan replied resolutely, "and whatever else it takes to keep my friends safe."

Danny clasped Connor on the shoulder and leaned forward.

"Your friend did a good job tonight," said Danny. "I'm glad you called him."

"It would be good to have another person on the team we can trust," agreed Cutter as he switched Stephanie from one side to the other. "How soon can you start?"

A huge smile grew across Duncan's face.

"I can start right now," the pudgy man replied.

"Super cool!" exclaimed Connor happily. "We should go tell Jess. She'll be happy not to have to work all night."

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Connor, Duncan and Patrick headed up the corridor to find Jess. Connor was explaining the workings of the ADD while Duncan and Patrick were excitedly asking questions. Cutter chuckled and turned to face Danny and Stephen, while Abby and Claudia stepped away from the men.

"It looks like Connor's got a groupie," the Professor said, "your brother seems to be hanging on Connor's every word."

"Well, maybe Patrick is a bit of a groupie," agreed Danny with a chuckle "but Connor's a good role model for the lad."

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Claudia and Abby were talking quietly.

"All I want to do," replied Claudia "is take my family home…"

"Sarah… she took your disappearance hard," said Abby "she left and hasn't been to work for the past two days."

"I really don't know what you expect me to say to her Abby," replied Claudia. "We all know this work is dangerous."

"Please," pleaded Abby "just talk to her…"

"Why don't you talk to her?" asked Claudia.

"Connor and I are going to have dinner with them tomorrow night," answered Abby "but I thought… since you and Cutter have Stephanie… you might be able to reassure her."

Claudia stared at Abby. Reassure Sarah? Was that even possible?

"If Sarah and Jamal are thinking about having children," said Claudia "I can understand her concerns."

Abby squeezed her friend's hand.

"Thanks," replied Abby. She moved quickly up the corridor to catch up with Connor.

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Danny plucked the keys to the SUV from Stephen's hand.

"My turn to drive," he said with a grin.

"What?" exclaimed Stephen "You drove last time."

"Are you leaving?" asked Claudia as she came over to stand next to Nick. "Can we catch a ride with you?"

"Sure," replied Stephen as he reclaimed the keys from Danny. "We'll be glad to take you all home."

"What about your brother Patrick?" asked Cutter. "Are you just leaving him?"

Danny snorted. Cutter had been outside getting Stephanie into the car seat when Patrick and Connor started talking about video games back at Lester's house. Abby and Connor had the use of the safe house for another week. And apparently, the posh flat came equipped with the best entertainment center Connor's ever seen.

"Patrick's got fifteen years of video games to catch up on," Danny chuckled "he's sleeping on the couch in front of the telly this weekend."

"We should get going," said Claudia.

Cutter started to agree, when he felt something warm and wet on his hip.

"Oh no," he said "Stephanie's wet."

He held the dripping child away from him. Claudia took the little girl from her husband.

"I'll change Stephanie," she said "you go get yourself cleaned up."

"We'll wait for you here," said Danny, "then we can all go home."

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

When Abby arrived in the central room of the ARC, she found Jess getting ready to leave. Connor, Duncan and Patrick were crawling around beneath the work station. Connor was explaining the wiring and how the system worked. Abby glanced around the room, but no one else was there.

"Have you seen Percy?" asked Abby.

"I haven't seen him since he took Emily back to the hospital," replied Jess as she picked up her bright blue notebook from the desk and slipped it inside the appropriate slot in her well organized bag.

"I wonder where he is," sighed Abby.

"He said something about looking up and old girlfriend," said Jess. "But I really don't know any more than that."

Jess was looking at Abby worriedly.

"Do you want me to go over the CCTV images," Jess offered. "I can try to trace his movements…"

The dark haired young woman started to turn towards the computer. Abby caught her friend's arm and stopped her. She knew Jess wanted to see the Cutter family safely returned and was probably tired after her long day. Abby smiled at her friend.

"No. Percy's a grown man, I'm sure he's fine. He's probably back at Danny's flat," said Abby. "If you hurry you can catch the Cutter's before they leave."

Jess nodded and hurried down the corridor. She slowed briefly by the entrance to the men's lavatory.

"Professor Cutter," she said "it's wonderful to see you. I'm so glad you and your family are back."

Jess noticed the dampness on the Scot's clothing, but didn't mention it. He however explained it.

"Claudia's changing Stephanie," replied Cutter "and if you'll excuse me…"

Jess ducked into the ladies room next. Claudia was washing a squirming Stephanie at the sink.

"Welcome back!" said the young field coordinator "It's so good to see you."

"Good to see you too," replied Claudia.

She started drying the now clean baby.

"You wouldn't happen to have some large safety pins," chuckled Claudia "or a disposable nappy for a seven month old?"

Jess set her voluminous purse on the counter next to Claudia and Stephanie.

"Which do you want?" asked Jess. At Claudia's surprised look, she explained "I've got two nephews… they visit regularly."

Jess waved good bye to Danny and Stephen, then drove to her favorite takeaway shop. She pulled out her cell phone and called Becker.

"Have you had dinner yet?" asked Jess. "I'm off now… if it's not too late, I can pick up some takeaway, bring it over… and we can have our date."

The silence on the other end of the phone call made Jess nervous.

"What do you say?" she asked.

"Don't forget the prawn crackers," replied Becker with a smile.

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Connor was now standing beside the ADD, instructing Duncan on its use.

"And if that starts flashing," he said "call me."

"We should get going now," urged Abby.

Connor nodded in agreement. They left Duncan happily exploring the workings of the ADD. Connor grabbed his notebook and messenger bag. He slowly followed Abby and Patrick down the corridor. From the sounds of it, they were comparing anomaly adventures… the current story was something about an anomaly opening between a smilodon and her cubs.

"You really don't want to get between a mother and its' young," said Abby.

Connor was writing in his notebook, not looking where he was going, when Cutter came out of the restroom. They collided, scattering Connor's notes across the corridor.

"Go on and start the car," said Connor as he knelt down "I'll catch you up as soon as I get this picked up."

Abby and Patrick continued on while Cutter crouched down to help Connor pick up the scattered papers. The diagrams and notations didn't look like anything Cutter had ever seen before. However, the triangular symbol with the letters CT printed neatly inside was very familiar to the Scot… he'd spent the last four months looking at some devices marked with that logo.

"Are you designing something new?" asked Cutter.

Connor grunted unintelligibly and shoved the papers into his messenger bag. The two men rose to stand.

"You know the other day," said Cutter "I wasn't listening very well, not at all actually… and I might have said something harsh."

Connor rolled his eyes up to stare at the ceiling. The Professor regarded Connor with some concern.

"I'm sorry if I wasn't supportive," began Cutter.

"Well at least you didn't laugh," interrupted Connor.

Cutter stared at Connor in surprise.

"Connor, you've got a good brain," Cutter replied "you're a genius… brilliant… and sometimes… people won't understand your ideas… new things… they bother some people. Just… don't let anyone knock your ideas… especially not me."

The smile that Connor gave Cutter then reminded the older man why he'd always enjoyed teaching. Together the two men walked slowly back to the car park, talking science, theories and other possibilities the entire way.

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Claudia, Nick and Stephanie waved goodbye to Danny and Stephen, then they entered their home. It was much as they'd left it. Claudia closed the door to the living room.

"We'll deal with that mess tomorrow," she said.

Stephanie needed another nappy change. Then while Claudia was changing the baby into one of the outfits that had been too big for her, but now were just the right size, Cutter took the trash out to the bin. When he returned, he found Claudia in the bedroom. She was sitting in the rocker, holding Stephanie in her arms, humming a lullaby. Pookie was curled up on the floor beside them. The aroma of vanilla was emanating from the thick white pillar candle glowing on the dresser. Claudia looked up when he came in.

"It's good to be home."

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_


	16. Saturday at Sarah's…

**Disclaimer: Primeval does not belong to me. This is fan fiction, not for profit.**

**Any references to people, places, businesses etc is entirely fictitious.**

A/N – parts of this chapter inspired by a conversation with Aithion regarding Pride, Prejudice, Zombies… and the lovely story Primvale.

A/N Story picks up right after Transitions Too (AU)

_4.6 AU Saturday at Sarah's…_

"…_tomorrow…"_

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

When the doorbell rang, Sarah looked up from the book she was reading. She glanced at the clock on the wall. The dripping, melting chrome frame was reminiscent of a Dali painting. It showed half past seven. For once, Abby and Connor were right on time.

Sarah picked up the bookmark from the olive green sofa cushion and settled it between the pages. Then she placed the book on the smoky glass top of the low table in front of her. She stood up quickly, walked to the door and pulled it open to greet her guests.

Connor was in the process of knocking when she opened the door. He stepped forward, stumbling, off balance. Sarah's quick reflexes allowed her to jump back and avoid a collision, but he staggered under his own momentum across the foyer bumping into the wall.

"Ow!"

"Connor," hissed Abby.

Dark brown eyes looked up at Abby and then turned to gaze at Sarah.

"Sorry," said Connor "it's just… I thought… maybe… the bell was out of order."

"Really Connor?"

Sarah tossed her long dark hair over her shoulder.

"Come on in you two," invited Sarah "dinner is almost ready."

Abby followed Connor into the room a bit more gracefully. Sarah led the pair to a narrow coat closet.

"I thought you were bringing Patrick," commented Sarah as she took their jackets and hung them up.

"No," replied Connor "he's glued to the video game console."

"I don't think he even noticed we left," added Abby.

Connor turned to her.

"Patrick noticed," said Connor "I walked between him and Lara Croft when I set the pizza down on the coffee table."

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

_Last night when she, Connor and Patrick had finally arrived at the posh flat, she'd thought that Connor would be up all night playing video games with Patrick. But the young man caught on quickly and Connor was soon in the big bedroom with Abby. After the long day they'd both had, they should have been tired, but together they both had something else on their minds._

"_We should probably wait," said Abby with reluctance. "Patrick might hear." _

"_He's got the headphones on," replied Connor "I told him to be quiet and not disturb us… I don't think he'd hear a t-rex if it was in the same room."_

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Abby smirked at the memory.

"Where's Becker?" asked Connor.

"When I called him, he said he couldn't make it," chuckled Sarah "he's got security stuff to do."

"He's supposed to be on medical leave!" exclaimed Abby.

The sound of a buzzer could be heard from the rear of the flat.

"I couldn't reach Jess," added Sarah as she turned towards the kitchen. "Her phone must be off."

"She sounded tired when I spoke to her this morning," replied Abby "After the week we've had it's to be expected."

"Jess was really happy that Lester okayed Duncan staying through the weekend," Connor chimed in.

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

_Jess had arrived to her home late last night after her date with Becker. As first dates go, it had been rather casual and relaxed. Takeaway and a video, curled up on the sofa in his flat. There was none of the usual first date jitters. Nearly three months of working together closely, in life and death situations, left them both feeling that they already knew each other. There was still lots of fun stuff to find out about each other, like both were the youngest in their respective families, and neither one of them thought Lester was really as harsh as he pretended to be, but there was no rush, no pressure._

_"You said anything," reminded Jess when Becker looked at the DVD she brought somewhat quizzically._

_"I haven't seen it," he answered truthfully. If he remembered correctly, he'd been at Sandhurst when the movie came out, with no time to spare._

_The injured soldier apologized somewhere between the opening credits of the movie and the arrival of the flying motorcycle. Tonight's date wasn't exactly what he'd had planned, but he was not supposed to walk too much on his sore leg. _

_"When I'm better," Becker asked "I'd like to try this again, and take you out to a really nice dinner... and maybe some dancing... if you like."_

_Jess nodded happily. She was too excited to say anything, afraid she might start babbling with wild enthusiasm. Sometime after Harry boarded the bright red train, Jess realized that Becker's warm arm was wrapped across her shoulders. And when the troll bashed the bathroom sink, Jess snuggled closer and didn't move again until the closing credits._

_"If you liked this movie," said Jess "there are more in the series... if you'd like..."_

_"Do you have the next one?" asked Becker hopefully. "Maybe we could watch that one too." _

_"Yeah," agreed Jess "I'd like that."_

_When Jess got up to leave, Becker insisted on walking her to the door of his flat._

_"By rights," he said "I should be escorting you safely to your own front door."_

_The good night kiss Becker gave Jess as they lingered by the door was soft, slow, and sweet. Jess' heart was beating __rapidly, thumping loudly in her ears as she responded. She was grinning the entire time she drove home, and she fell asleep with a smile on her face. _

_The next morning, when Connor and Duncan called her early and told her she didn't have to come in to work until Monday, Jess agreed happily. Then she rolled over and returned to her sweet dreams. _

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

The buzzing sound continued.

"The timer on the oven," explained Sarah. "I need to check on dinner."

"Is there anything I can do to help?" offered Abby.

Sarah turned quickly to shield the involuntary expression that crossed her face. Sarah remembered the last time Abby had tried to help in Sarah's kitchen.

"No, no…," replied Sarah. "Just… um… have a seat and I'll be right back."

As Sarah hurried out of the front room, Abby and Connor exchanged a glance.

"Did she say what she was cooking?" asked Connor.

"She only said it was a new recipe," whispered Abby "so… whatever it is… be polite about it."

"Abby! Do you think I've got no manners?"

Connor stepped away from the closet and bumped into a bookcase near the stairs. The framed pictures on top of the heavily laden bookcase wobbled precariously. One shiny chrome framed photograph fell over.

"Connor," said Abby "go sit down."

Abby pointed him towards the green sofa, and gave him a little push. Abby watched as Connor ambled past the coffee table and sat on the sofa. He picked up one of the dark purple and silver gray striped throw pillows and hugged it to his chest. She rolled her eyes, and then turned to the bookcase. Abby straightened the pictures and picked up the one Connor had knocked over.

The photograph was a group picture taken a few months previously at the ARC. Abby smiled to see herself and her friends. Connor was sitting at the narrow work desk, grinning. Becker was standing stiffly behind him. The soldier looked as if he were standing at attention. Danny was on the other side of the desk, leaning back with his arms crossed. Abby and Sarah were in the center of the photograph leaning against the table. Abby couldn't remember who had taken the photo.

Sarah re-entered the room carrying a tray with a pitcher and some glasses on it. Abby sat the photograph back carefully where it belonged, and went to join Sarah and Connor at the sofa.

"Dinner is going to be just a few more minutes," said Sarah.

Sarah set the tray down and picked up the book from the low table. She held it out towards Abby.

"Would you please put this on the shelf?"

Abby took the book as Sarah started setting the drinking glasses on the coffee table. Abby glanced down at the title and smiled. She slid the book carefully into the open space on the shelf and then returned to the sofa.

"I liked the movie," said Abby as she sat down next to Connor.

"What?" asked Sarah.

The doctor of archeology lifted the pitcher and began to pour lemon water into the tall glasses.

"Pride and Prejudice," said Abby "the book you're reading…"

"Oh, yeah," agreed Sarah "the movie was great… Colin Firth made a perfect Darcy."

Abby looked confused.

"The movie I saw had Matthew Macfayden playing Darcy," replied Abby.

Sarah looked momentarily confused, then she smiled in realization.

"Yes, that was a lovely movie too," said Sarah. "But I really prefer the book… don't you?"

"Oh yeah," agreed Connor.

Both women turned to stare at the dark haired man.

"What?" he asked. His brown eyes widened as he realized he must have said something wrong.

"You've read Pride and Prejudice?" asked Abby incredulously.

"Yeah," replied Connor a little defensively. "I don't just read tech manuals and textbooks you know."

He squirmed a little under their continued scrutiny.

"The book was way better," added Connor "me Mum has a copy of the movie… the movie left out all the zombies."

"What book did you read… exactly?" asked Sarah.

"Pride and Prejudice and Zombies," replied Connor "really liked that Elizabeth… she's super cool… a zombie slayer with ninja training."

The oven buzzer sounded again saving Sarah.

"Why don't we meet at the table?" the dark haired doctor of archeology asked.

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

The mouth-watering aroma of Sarah's roast chicken filled the air as Connor and Abby joined Sarah at the dinner table.

"Where's Jamal," asked the slim scientist as he reached for the lentils and spinach dish and began ladling spoonfuls onto Abby's plate. He started filling Sarah's plate next.

Sarah looked up from the chicken that she was slicing.

"Jamal will be back tomorrow; he drove his parents back to Edinburgh," she replied, "his Mum doesn't like public transportation… not with her walker. Jamal asked me to tell you he's sorry he missed you tonight."

Abby dished up great scoops of basmati rice onto everyone's plate.

"We'll have to get together again soon," said Abby.

"Yeah," replied Connor "I'd like to get to know him better."

Sarah placed slices of chicken on their plates. Abby set the earthenware rice dish back down on the center of the table next to the matching green dish of lentils and spinach.

"Have you heard from Danny and Stephen yet," asked Abby, changing the subject as they all sat down to eat.

"No, they're trying to retrace Percy's steps after they left the flat on Friday," replied Sarah. "I can't believe we've got the Cutter's back only to lose Percy again."

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

_Danny and Stephen were back at the ARC again. When they'd first arrived this morning, they'd found Duncan in the break room happily reviewing blueprints. The papers covered most of the long rectangular table in front of him._

"_I thought you were supposed to be monitoring the ADD," said Danny in a questioning tone. _

_Duncan pointed to the small laptop open on the table next to him. _

"_I am," Duncan replied. "Don't need to be in the room 24-7 to do that."_

_The newest member of the ARC located the CCTV traffic scans from Friday. The street where Danny's flat was showed clearly, but the walkways beside the street were partially hidden from view by the trees lining the narrow road. _

"_Percy said something Friday morning about looking for an old girlfriend," said Danny "but he wasn't at the flat when we got home Friday night."_

"_I'll do me best," promised Duncan as he slowly typed commands into the computer search bar one finger poke at a time, "but I'm more facilities management… just back up really for this type of computer work."_

"_Don't sell yourself short," said Stephen "I've seen your internet blog about creature sightings… remember." _

_Danny was talking into the cell phone._

"_No Connor," he said firmly "as team leader, I'm ordering you and Abby both to take the weekend off and get some rest. Stephen, Duncan and I can find Percy._

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

"Have you talked to the Cutter's," asked Abby, trying to sound casual.

Sarah smirked at the younger woman's question.

"Claudia and I've talked," Sarah answered. "Raising a family… and juggling work too… it's hard. And this whole thing with Helen… it's just scary."

"Did Claudia say whatever happened to Helen?" asked Connor as he reached for the lentils again.

Sarah nodded and passed the scientist the platter of chicken, but she didn't provide any details.

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

_Claudia's call this morning had been most welcome. Sarah excused herself from Jamal and the chaos of his parents packing and walked into the bedroom. She shut the door behind her._

"_I'm so glad you, and your family, are back safely," said Sarah. "I would have called, but I didn't want to intrude."_

"_You never intrude Sarah!" exclaimed Claudia. "Now what's this I hear about you thinking of quitting the ARC?"_

_Sarah blinked in surprise. She'd only told one person about that thought, and although she hadn't asked Abby not to mention it to anyone, Sarah wasn't quite ready to discuss it._

"_I haven't really made up my mind yet," replied Sarah "not about anything."_

_She and Jamal were talking about maybe having children some day. The work at the ARC was dangerous on a good day… and on a bad day…_

_Claudia chuckled at Sarah's response._

"_Well, just so you know, I will support you in whatever decision you make," said Claudia. "For the record though… I'm all in favor of babies."_

"_How do you deal with the risk involved," blurted out Sarah, "especially after Helen… kidnapping Stephanie?"_

_Claudia frowned at the question. _

"_No one is ever really prepared for random violence," answered Claudia slowly. "Horrible things happen every day, but you can't stop living… because of what might happen."_

_Claudia remembered cautiously trailing that nasty woman through the Miocene, praying that she wouldn't drop Stephanie or do anything to cause the baby harm. When the woman reached the doorway built into the side of the hill, she sat the baby down, jostling Stephanie and causing the child to start wailing. That moment was Claudia's opportunity to reclaim her daughter. She stepped forward._

"_Why do you want my baby?" Claudia demanded._

_The horrible human being looked at Claudia in surprise._

"_What makes you think I want a baby?" asked the woman spitefully. "I just didn't want you to have her."_

_The tussle between the two women was short and quick. Claudia shoved Helen away from Stephanie, putting her own body squarely between the woman and her child. Helen sneered and put her hands on her hips... she started to say something, but the edge of the path she was standing on crumbled. There wasn't even time for the hateful woman to cry out as she went falling down the side of the cliff to the rocks below._

"_All anyone can really do," continued Claudia "is make the best decision possible with what information you have available. You can't spend your life worrying."_

"_Yeah," agreed Sarah._

"_You've got to follow your heart." _

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Sarah, Abby and Connor discussed myths, legends and other stories over dinner. The Mahabhratha, angels, Shakespearean fairies, gremlins, and Tolkien's middle earth were just a few of the topics that came up. It wasn't until dessert that doppelgangers were mentioned.

"Do you suppose everyone has a double somewhere?" asked Connor. "I mean… not with the spooky, sinister stuff like a doppelganger, but like Stephen."

"What have you been watching Connor?" asked Abby.

"Haven't had time to watch telly since we've been back," protested Connor.

"The folklore of many cultures contains the concept of a double," said Sarah. "For example, in ancient Egyptian mythology the Ka was supposed to be a spirit double."

Abby pursed her lips.

"Stephen didn't mention ever meeting any of us in his original time line," she said thoughtfully "do you think we all have other lives… some other place?"

"Maybe," replied Sarah. "But right now, I think we should take our dessert and move into the other room if we want to watch Connor's favorite program on telly."

They each picked up their dessert bowl. The minced apples in a lemon and rose water sauce were a light and refreshing end to the dinner. As they walked back into the front room, Connor noticed an open book on the desk. He glanced at the picture… and then stopped. He leaned closer.

"Sarah," asked Connor "what's this?"

"Oh... one of Jamal's books on medieval art," answered Sarah. "He is working on a presentation for the British Museum."

"No," stammered Connor. "I mean... what is this picture?"

Sarah stepped closer and looked at the picture Connor was pointing to.

"Twelfth century illumination," Sarah read from the caption beneath the picture. "Sir Percival and Lady Blanchefleur."

"It's Percy," said Connor "and I know enough French to think that the word Blanchefleur might be describing the ladies dress… and not necessarily be her name."

"What?"

Abby stepped closer. She leaned towards the picture. It was definitely Percy… or his double. The slender dark haired woman smiling at him in this picture was wearing a golden yellow dress with an embroidered bodice depicting white roses.

"Doesn't the woman look like Emily?" asked Connor.

"Can't be," said Abby, "she's with Matt."

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_


	17. The Lester's Party

**Disclaimer: Primeval does not belong to me. This is fan fiction, not for profit.**

**Any references to people, places, businesses etc is entirely fictitious.**

A/N Story picks up right after Transitions Too (AU)

_4.7 AU _The Lester's Dinner Party_ …_

"…_Blanchefleur…"_

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

The invitation to Lester's dinner party arrived the next Saturday, while Abby and Connor were at the thrift shop purchasing dishes for their new flat. One of the new neighbors stuck the envelope through the slot on the door with a little note… _Welcome again, this was delivered to my home by mistake_.

"Who dropped this off?" asked Connor as he set the box of dishes down on the kitchen counter.

Abby took the envelope and looked at the scribbled note. The signature wasn't legible, just the letter A and a smiley face. Abby smiled.

"It must be Amy," Abby answered "from next door. She's the only one of the neighbor's we've met whose name begins with the letter A."

Connor nodded in agreement. He started to unpack the mismatched plates, bowls, saucers and cups. Opening the first of the cabinets, he put the large red and white striped tea cup on the bottom shelf.

"Connor!" exclaimed Abby "In the dishwasher first, yeah."

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

_The spacious modern kitchen complete with appliances was a pleasant surprise when Abby and Connor first came to see the home. When Abby and Connor had been at the finance office, Mrs. Hart had mentioned she was getting ready to downsize. The home she'd raised her family in was too big for one little old lady she chuckled._

"_Besides, the steps are getting to be a challenge for me," Mrs. Hart said. "I moved out last week, the place is vacant now. If you want it, you can move in right away."_

_They'd spent part of the previous week in the safe house Lester had arranged. The __posh flat was a lovely place, but it wasn't home. Monday after a surprisingly quiet day at the ARC, Danny and Stephen took Patrick back with them, while __Abby and Connor went to__ meet Mrs. Hart and see her home. As Abby turned the mini down the quiet tree lined road, Connor shook his head._

"_This neighborhood is going to be expensive," he said._

_Abby pulled up to the kerb. The home was long and narrow like the brick homes on either side, but it was a white painted stucco building. Facing the street, a dark green front door and three narrow windows set side by side were on the ground floor. Above the door and the center window, were two oriel windows jutting out from the exterior wall. The home was topped by a sloping mansard roof. Mrs. Hart opened the door to welcome them._

"_Have a look around," she said shooing them inside, "I'm going to wait in the garden… meet me out back when you're ready."_

_The front door opened to a wide hallway. Stairs were on the left, an opening to the front living room on the right, at the end of the hallway was the kitchen. Through the kitchen windows, a pretty view of trees in the small back yard garden could be seen. _

_But the view that caught Abby and Connor's attention was straight up. The stairs led to an open hall on the second floor surrounded by a dark wooden banister. The hallway circled around the airy space returning to the next flight of stairs leading to the garret. The skylight directly above them let in the waning September sunlight. There was room for Rex to fly._

_Extra hazardous duty pay and the insurance settlement from the fire would provide enough money for Abby and Connor to make a down payment. Mrs. Hart agreed that they could move in Tuesday even though the paperwork would probably take another six weeks or more to process. Their friends joined them that night after work to help paint walls. They all ate pizza for dinner on paper plates in the kitchen. Later that night, Abby and Connor camped out on an inflatable mattress in the front bedroom on the second floor. Silvery blankets from the survival rucksacks hung from the windows making a curtain of sorts._

_Wednesday, they brought Rex, Lady Medusa, the iguanas and the __diictodons home. Lady Medusa's new tank sat beneath the window in the front room, while the iguana tank fit into a nook in the kitchen. Rex soared off to test out the banisters and explore the garret, while Sid and Nancy squealed with delight… they had found the cellar door. _

_Thursday Connor, Danny, Stephen, Patrick and Duncan went around the back yard, pounding long metal stakes down into the ground until they were completely buried. If the neighbors thought the underground fence was weird, they were kind enough not to say anything. Sid and Nancy might have been a little disappointed at the added fencing, but they still enjoyed their tunnel from the cellar, it ran from behind the furnace to underneath the white chrysanthemums._

_Friday, Abby stayed home and waited for the delivery to arrive. The big double bed went in __the front bedroom on the second floor. While the air drained from the inflatable mattress, a dresser was brought up the stairs and placed along the wall closest to the door. Three framed pictures were placed carefully on top._

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

"So who's it from?" asked Connor.

"The Lester's," replied Abby as she opened the envelope. "It's an invitation… to a dinner party… for Mrs. Lester's birthday."

"When?" asked Connor.

He continued putting the dishes in to the dishwasher, while Abby read the details.

"Oh, it's next Saturday," she sighed "the same day your Mum is coming."

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Lester wouldn't take no for an answer.

"Bring Connor's Mum," Lester said "everyone else is coming..."

Abby held the cell phone to her ear and followed Connor up the stairs, only half listening to Lester as he continued talking. Connor sat the small table down beside the bed, and went to the window. The dark haired scientist ripped the cellophane off the box containing the window blinds while Abby began unloading the small box she carried. The voice on the cell phone paused, waiting for an answer.

"Is your brother coming too?" asked Lester.

Abby had called Jack every day for the past two weeks. She still hadn't heard from him.

"No," Abby replied "just Connor, his Mum and me."

While Connor continued to fuss with the window blind, Abby set the lamp on the beside table and plugged it in. After she and Connor had picked up the dishes and a lamp at the thrift store, they stopped at CMU. The annual library book sale was almost done when they got there, which was a good thing. Or they might have bought more books.

"I need a screwdriver," said Connor looking at the window instructions.

"There's one in the boot," replied Abby as she carried the box over to the small bookcase.

Connor nodded and headed for the stairs. Abby finished shelving the secondhand books. Connor's big paleontology and computer processing books took up most of the bottom shelf. Their shared biology books filled most of the second shelf. "Decline and Fall of the Roman Empire", "Harry Potter and The Philosopher's Stone", "Bridget Jones's Diary" and "The Eyre Affair" looked lonely on the third shelf. They would have to get more books next payday. The big old book of art prints sat on top of the bookcase. Abby kept the last slim paperback out and curled up on the bed to read.

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

"Abby… Abby," asked Connor "are you alright?"

Abby opened her eyes and looked at Connor.

"Wha…?"

"You were asleep," he replied "it sounded like you were having a bad dream."

Abby looked around the room. Connor had hung the blinds, and the brightly colored peacock blue curtains too. The book she had been reading was lying open on the bed. Abby rubbed her eyes and sat up. She closed the book and held it out towards him.

"Put it on the shelf please Conn," Abby replied. "I like Pride and Prejudice… but I can do without the zombies."

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Sunday morning, Connor and Abby had a lie in, relaxing and enjoying some time for just the two of them and their pets. They spent the afternoon getting settled in their new home… and finding out just how long their hot water heater would keep a shower warm..

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Monday morning meetings were somewhat dull and tedious… at least until the fire alarm went off. Then everyone had to evacuate the building and stand around in the car park. Finally Lester gave the all clear.

"Annual safety inspection," Lester explained "go on now, get back inside and get to work."

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Tuesday night team take away dinner was fish and chips delivered to Connor and Abby's home by a nearby shop. The team finished painting the walls upstairs. Patrick liked the way the garret room looked when done.

"This room is super cool," said Patrick as he stood by the garret window. "You can see across the park."

"Mrs. Hart said Stephen moved up here when he was a teenager," replied Connor with a chuckle.

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Wednesday, Cutter poked his head in Connor's lab. Connor was typing on the keyboard. A black metal casing was connected to the laptop.

"What's that," asked the Professor.

Dark blue fingerless gloves covered Connor's hands. The fingers froze on the keyboard in front of the laptop.

"What's what?" asked Connor.

The blonde Scot chuckled softly. He stepped closer to Connor's worktable. He poked the narrow rectangular device that resembled a television remote. The device was marked with a triangular symbol around the letters CT.

"What's this thing?" asked Cutter.

Connor wrinkled up his nose. He swiveled the stool he was sitting on around sideways to face Cutter.

"When you, Claudia and Stephanie disappeared," reminded Connor "you left a lot of people here… worried about you… wanting you back home safe."

"Sounds a bit like when you, Abby and Danny disappeared," reminded Cutter.

"Yeah, well…," Connor grinned "you didn't give up on us now, did you?"

Cutter leaned back against the table behind him and smiled.

"So what were you planning?"

Connor leaned back against his worktable and grinned.

"A rescue of course," Connor replied "and a dating calculator incorporating our anomaly map… would be a very useful tool to have if you needed to go searching through time."

The Scot regarded his former grad student thoughtfully. He remembered a lot of technical gadgets from Helen's place. He'd wondered where they came from.

"Connor," asked Cutter "what would happen if a useful tool, such as that, fell into the wrong hands?"

Connor's dark brown eyes opened wide in surprise.

"Nothing," he protested "unless they had the proper codes… they wouldn't be able to use it… well that is, the completed tool would need a pass code to activate it… a prototype… well that would be dangerous to use. Hope no one ever tries that."

"Why?" asked Cutter.

"A prototype is a work in progress," answered Connor "might not have all the safety features… might not work right."

"I'd like to see this dating calculator when you're ready," said Cutter as he turned to leave the lab.

The Professor stopped by the door and looked at Connor. Most of the devices Helen had acquired had been imprinted with Connor's logo, but some had different logos.

"Connor," asked Cutter "what's your middle name?"

"What?" asked Connor. "Why do you ask?"

"Just curious," replied Cutter.

He stared at Connor. The young man looked uncomfortable.

"It can't be that bad Connor," said Nick. "My middle name is Eugene."

"Amadeus," Connor blurted out. He blinked, and then flushed bright red.

"What?" replied Cutter.

"My mother likes Mozart," said Connor. "I'm just glad me names not Wolfgang."

"So your initials… are C A T," said the Scot with a chuckle.

"Yeah," answered Connor as he turned back to face his work "I use Computer Cat as my username for a lot of internet forums."

Professor Cutter's lips curled up in a grin at Connor's comment. That explained some of the other makers marks that Cutter had seen on the devices in Helen's lair. Now, if he could only identify the others…

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

The rest of the week flew by without an anomaly alert or any safety issues. Saturday morning started off bright and clear. Connor and Abby both went to the train station to meet Connor's Mum.

"Hi Mum," greeted Connor. He hugged the plump little woman tightly. "It's good to see you again so soon."

Abby smiled at the woman and tried to be pleasant.

"Did you have anything you wanted to see or do while you're in London?" asked Abby.

"I want to see your new place," said Connor's Mum.

The woman's tone left Abby wondering just what the woman expected to see.

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Connor opened the dark green door to their home with a flourish.

"Home sweet home," he said. Connor's dark brown eyes crinkled as he grinned.

Connor's mother stepped inside cautiously. She stood in the entryway and looked around carefully. Down the wide hallway to the kitchen, right through the doorway to the living room, and then her eyes moved left, following the stairs up and around. Rex was sitting on the upstairs banister looking at the woman quizzically.

"What's that?"

"Oh that's Rex," answered Abby. "He's a rare breed of lizard."

"I'll take your bag," said Connor "I've got a program running on me laptop, so I'll be upstairs for a bit."

"Would you like to see the place?" offered Abby.

Connor's Mum watched her son head up the stairs. She nodded, and then started walking through their home. She went to the kitchen first, and peered out through the kitchen window to see the small back yard. Her eyes lit up.

"The purple asters blooming along the arborvitae looks lovely," said Mrs. Temple. "But what is that hole in front of the chrysanthemums?"

"We've got pets that like to dig," explained Abby "they're a type of beaver."

The woman wrinkled up her nose.

"Eww!" she said "I don't like rodents."

Connor's Mum checked the burners on the stovetop and tried the oven too. Then she went from the kitchen into the living room. The futon from Danny's flat was sitting at one end of the long narrow room, the fireplace was centered on the exterior wall, and beneath the front windows was Lady Medusa's tank. The python shifted under the watchful scrutiny of Connor's Mum.

"Lady Medusa is…" began Abby.

"I know what a snake is when I see one," replied Connor's Mum sharply.

Mrs. Temple continued through the living room and out through the front door to the hallway. Once there she started to climb the stairs, Abby trailing behind her. At the top of the stairs Connor's Mum peeked into the bathroom. Then she walked to the next door. The small bedroom closest to the bathroom held the inflatable mattress made up with pink sheets, a floral blanket and topped with a dark red comforter similar to the one from their old flat and her overnight bag.

Abby started to say something, but the triumphant sound of Connor's voice from the next room caught both women's attention.

"Yes!"

Connor's Mum walked past the small bedroom to stand at the doorway of Connor and Abby's room. Compared to the rest of the house, this room was lavishly furnished with a bed, dresser, bookcase and lamp. Connor was turning off the laptop and unplugging a narrow rectangular device from a cord connected to the laptop. He looked up as he realized his mother and Abby were watching him.

"Do you like our home?" asked Connor.

The soft shine in her brown eyes, so like Connor's, was the only sign of approval that Abby saw as the woman nodded.

"It looks like you could use some furniture," said the woman. "If you'd like, when I get back home, I can send your father's desk."

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Abby, Connor and his mother were late to the Lester's dinner party. The Cutter's were already leaving when they arrived. Lester's oldest daughter led them through the house to the stone patio in the back yard. Lester looked up as they stepped out into the early evening air.

"Oh glad you made it," said Lester.

Lester nodded at the man standing next to him, and introduced them to Sarah's boyfriend Jamal.

"We've met once before," said the curator from the British museum.

Lester looked confused.

"I don't remember that," he said.

"Well you weren't there," said Connor. "You've missed team takeaway now for ages."

"Some of us do have work to do," replied Lester.

A tall man, looking somewhat like Lester, appeared beside him.

"We know it's not you," replied the man with a smirk "you don't have any work."

Lester introduced his brother… Edwin Aloysius Lester. Abby and Connor exchanged a glance. Then Connor turned to Jamal.

"Can I talk to you about that art book you had from the British Museum?" asked Connor.

The two men excused themselves and stepped to one side as they talked. Abby listened to Lester's brother talk with Connor's Mum for a few minutes. Apparently they had mutual friends.

"If you'll excuse me," said Abby when there was finally a lull in the conversation.

At their nods, Abby stepped away and crossed the patio to meet Becker. She wanted to see the woman he was with closer. Abby wouldn't have thought the older woman was Becker's type. And when Becker introduced his older sister Gwendolyn she breathed a sigh of relief. Abby was really going to see if she could get Becker and Jess together.

Mixing and mingling, talking to old friends, making new friends… really, it was a surprisingly good party. Abby met Connor again at the hors d'oeuvres table. They compared notes.

"Have you met Becker's sister?" asked Abby.

"Yeah," replied Connor "and that bloke… the one in the green sweater… that's her husband."

"Where's Jess?" asked Abby "I was really hoping to see her tonight."

"She took Duncan's shift," explained Connor. "She wanted him to have a turn to meet everyone."

"Aww," said Abby "that was so sweet of her."

Abby smiled. Duncan had been making the rounds, talking to everyone and getting acquainted.

"Your mother seems to like Lester's brother," commented Abby.

Connor frowned.

"He's a slick one," replied Connor. "Did you know he works for the government too?"

"No?"

"I asked him what he did," continued Connor "and he started talking about the official secrets act."

Abby was still chuckling when Sarah, Jamal, Stephen and Danny joined them at the table. Sarah looked at Connor accusingly.

"You really think that Percy is in the middle ages?" she asked.

"Well… yeah," replied Connor. "The picture in Jamal's book… it is Percy. And the woman has got to be his Emily… and the picture… it's connected…"

"You think everything is connected!" exclaimed Sarah in exasperation.

Connor looked affronted.

"Well not everything," he replied "but most things… can be linked together… if you look for the connections."

"What do you mean?" asked Stephen.

"Well people for example… six degrees of separation," answered Connor "is a theory that everyone is connected to everyone else by a friend of a friend... I mean really… just think of the internet… we communicate with people all over the world now."

"And what's that got to do with Percy?" demanded Sarah.

"Well that illumination…," said Connor "it's a message."

Sarah looked confused.

"The people in the illumination are carrying something," explained Jamal "with writing on it. If you turn it sideways, the symbols really look like an anomaly."

"I'm an expert on signs and symobls," reminded Sarah "I can decode almost anything."

"Nobody's arguing with that," said Danny.

"I don't want you and Stephen getting lost through an anomaly," said Sarah. "We've only just got everyone back."

Danny patted his pocket and grinned.

"We know how to find the anomalies," said Danny, "and with Connor's new dating calculator and mapping device we'll never get lost."

"You're really going?" asked Sarah forlornly.

"We'll be back as soon as we get Percy," soothed Stephen. "Just don't tell Becker or he'll try to stop us."

Danny turned to Abby and Connor.

"I told Patrick he could stay with you," he said. "You'll take care of my baby brother for me now won't you?

"Yeah Danny," said Abby "we'll watch out for Patrick."

Connor chuckled. He pointed across the patio to where Patrick was talking animatedly with Charlotte, Emily and Matt.

"We watch out for Patrick as long as he lets us," replied Connor. "He's not a baby you know."

"Keep the anomalies open," said Danny "and we'll be back."

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Danny and Stephen found a quiet spot in the garden beside a white rose bush.

"You're sure?"

"Yeah, together we can do anything."

The glittering shimmering anomaly opened, and the two men walked through.

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_


	18. Sunday Mornings …

**Disclaimer: Primeval does not belong to me. This is fan fiction, not for profit.**

**Any references to people, places, businesses etc is entirely fictitious.**

A/N Story picks up right after Transitions Too (AU)

_4.7 AU _Sunday Mornings_ …_

"…_together we can do anything…"_

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

It was well after midnight when Sarah and Jamal arrived back at their flat. Sarah started to move towards the desk, but Jamal grabbed her hand.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"I wanted to look at the message on the illumination," answered Sarah "and decode it."

"Later yeah," said Jamal in a low voice. His dark eyes were smoldering as he tugged her towards the bedroom. "The message has been waiting for nearly a thousand years…"

"And you can't wait?" asked Sarah with a smirk.

"Love should never wait," replied Jamal.

"Love or lust," teased Sarah.

"Love," answered Jamal "and yes... I do lust after your body... but I love you... body, mind, and soul... and love should never wait."

And Sarah agreed.

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Sunday morning, Duncan relieved Jess.

"Did you have a good time at Mrs. Lester's birthday party?" asked Jess.

"Oh yeah," replied Duncan "I've met just about everyone now from both the night team and the day team. I just feel bad that you didn't get to be there."

"Don't," replied Jess with a bright smile. "Remember... I asked you to trade shifts. I've got plans for today."

The hurried click of her heels on the tiled floor echoed in the corridor as she made her way to the car park, leaving Duncan puttering about the equipment.

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Sunday morning everyone slept in late at Abby and Connor's home. Patrick was the last one down to the kitchen. Abby and Connor's Mum were near the stove. Connor was struggling to bring in the tiny bistro table from the backyard. Patrick hurried over to hold the back door open wider.

"Thanks Patrick," said Connor as he rotated the small round table through the wider space and into the kitchen.

"Glad to help," replied Patrick with a grin. "Do you need a hand with the chairs?"

"Yeah."

Connor's Mum watched through the window as her son and their young friend hurried across the back yard to pick up two wrought iron chairs.

"Not many people would allow a stranger to move in with them," the woman commented to Abby.

Abby cracked open another egg. It sizzled as it plopped into the heavy frying pan, joining the other eggs.

"Patrick's not a stranger," replied Abby. "He's our friend Danny's brother..."

"And you would do anything for a friend?" asked Connor's Mum.

"Well of course, wouldn't you?" asked Abby.

Connor's Mum smiled. She'd always wondered what kind of woman would allow her son to move in with her on such short acquaintance, and now... she'd found out.

"Yes," agreed Connor's Mum. "I would do anything I could... to help a friend."

The tiny bistro table was crowded with the four of them eating breakfast together, but in a good way.

"So you will be going to uni this fall?" asked Mrs. Temple.

Patrick nodded. His mouth was full and he couldn't speak. Connor tried to change the subject.

"Where is Lester's brother taking you for dinner tonight?" asked Connor.

His mother raised her eyebrows and smiled.

"I'll let you know when Edwin brings me home tonight," she replied quietly.

She rose and put her dishes in the sink. Connor was still blinking as she left the room.

"I won't be home for dinner tonight either," said Patrick as he put his dishes in the sink. "Matt, Emily and Charlotte and I are going to go to CMU... check out the campus... they said something about grabbing fish and chips afterwards."

Abby and Connor stared at each other over the tiny table.

"Dinner tonight," said Abby with a smile "just the two of us."

"Sounds lovely," replied Connor as he rose from the table. He went to the sink and started rinsing dishes. Abby joined him at the sink. She nudged him with her hip.

"Scoot over, yeah," said Abby. "We can do the washing up together."

And between the soap bubbles and kisses... the washing up did get done.

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Sunday morning, Claudia was awakened by the bedroom door squeaking open. Nick stood at the doorway holding a tea tray. Claudia raised a finger to her lips in a shushing motion. The tiny child sleeping beside Claudia stirred briefly and then snuggled closer to Claudia.

"Am I forgiven?" asked Nick.

Claudia smiled.

"Always," she replied. "But why you ever thought that I pushed Helen..."

"I just know you'd do anything to protect Stephanie," said the Professor as he walked across the beige carpet towards the bed.

He set the tea tray on the nightstand and handed Claudia a cup.

"I'm not a murderess," said Claudia as she sat up in bed.

"No," agreed Nick. "And I never thought that... there is a difference between defense... preventative measures... and actual cold blooded calculated crime."

Claudia took a sip of tea. Then she picked up a bite of toast smeared with raspberry jam.

"The difference is important," agreed Claudia. She smiled at her husband as he leaned in to kiss her raspberry coated lips.

"The differences are always important."

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Sunday morning at the Lester's, the tapping on the bedroom door was followed by frantic scrambling as James and Vivian grabbed dressing robes and made themselves presentable.

"Come in please," said Lester in a few moments.

The door swung open to show their three children, the eldest holding a tea tray.

"Happy birthday!"

Breakfast together was a lovely start to the day.

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Sunday morning, Becker heard soft tapping on the front door of his flat. He hurried to open the door. Jess was standing there, smiling brightly, looking as if she'd had a restful evening asleep in her own bed, instead of on the hard cot at the ARC.

"Hi," greeted Becker, a slow smile spreading across his face. "I'm really glad you came, hope you're not too tired from working last night."

"No alerts last night," answered Jess "I just ran the diagnostics and went to sleep."

Becker reached out to clasp Jess's tiny hand in his much larger hand. He tugged her forward, into the flat, and pushed the door shut behind her. Bending his head down, Becker touched his lips lightly to hers. Then quickly straightened as he knew they had an audience.

"Jess," said Becker as he drew her further into his home, "I'd like you to meet my sister Gwendolyn and her husband."

The woman standing at the kitchen counter smiled warmly at Jess. She was stirring batter in a large mixing bowl, an electric griddle on the counter next to her.

"I'm so glad you were able to join us for brunch," said Gwendolyn. "I've been wanting to meet the woman who finally got Hil to watch Harry Potter."

"Ooh," asked Jess "do you like the series?"

"I've read every book," answered Gwendolyn. "Love the movies too... just hate that the author's work on the movies is slowing down the next book."

Jess nodded in agreement. She stepped closer to the kitchen counter.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" asked Jess.

"I'm making pancakes," said Gwendolyn. Then with a nod at the man standing in front of the stove, she added "Hubby's in charge of bacon and sausage."

Gwendolyn picked up a bag of chocolate chips and held it where Jess could see.

"I usually add chocolate chips to the pancakes," explained Gwendolyn, "but I waited for you to arrive. Do you prefer your pancakes plain?"

"Oh no," replied Jess "chocolate chip pancakes are wonderful."

The two women shared a conspiratorial smile as Gwendolyn poured some chocolate chips in the batter. She stirred and then looked at Jess. The answering look on Jess's face was all the encouragement Gwendolyn needed. She added more chocolate chips to the batter.

___-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Sunday afternoon, Sarah decoded the message on the illumination.

"No!" she exclaimed.

Jamal looked through the kitchen doorway to see Sarah sitting at the desk, papers strewn across the surface, the open book propped up in front of her. He stopped stirring the pot on the stove.

"What's wrong," asked Jamal in concern.

"The message...," replied Sarah. She looked up at Jamal. Her dark eyes gazed at the man she loved.

"What does it say?"

"It reads... Percy likes it here! But we've seen Helen... don't worry… we're on it," answered Sarah. She shook her head, her long dark hair flew over her shoulders. "Those daft men... do they really think they can save the world from Helen all alone?"

"Danny and Stephen aren't alone," reminded Jamal gently as he crossed the floor to stand beside her. He placed his hands on Sarah's tense shoulder muscles and squeezed tenderly. Then as he leaned down to kiss her cheek, he whispered softly in her ear, "They're together."

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

_A/N – the next segment of this story is found in Trimming the Tree (4.8)_


End file.
